


The Drabble Box

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 44,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles and possibly one shots that are too short to have their own thingy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yami's Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! So I found a bunch of my drabbles and thought that I would put them all in one little spiffy place. I hope you like them.  
> For this first one we have Yami/Yugi/Harry...mentions of abuse and all of that...yay for crossovers!

Yami's Kitty-

Yami scowled as he and his Hikari stood in front of the teen laying beaten and broken on the ground. He was seething with rage. Not even the Tomb Robber could evoke this type of rage within him. How dare they attack his little mate? With a snarl he summoned the Dark Magician to the human plane.

"How dare you hurt our mate you loathsome whale!" shouted his little Yugi-mate.

A sense of pride washed over him when the boy they were protecting inched behind them, recognizing their superiority as protectors. Those beautiful emerald eyes of their newest mate pleaded with them to save him and Yami was more than willing to comply.  
No human was allowed to touch his mates in such a manner. Not even Bakura dared to cross him in such a way. Marik either and both were insane. When he had seen this whale beating up his precious little kitten, all because of the new additions to the boys appearance, he had to step in on his recently discovered mate's behalf. Especially when the teen made such a delicious spectacle.

"What do you freaks want?! I can punish my nephew how I wish to!" the fat man snapped back, his face coloring dangerous shades of purple.

The raven haired teen whimpered and shrunk against Yugi's thigh, pressing his face into the shorter male's jeans. The All-Seeing Eye blazed with a golden light on the Pharaoh's forehead as his ire ignited once more and his violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will not harm our mate! Ever again! Join the creatures in the Shadow Realm to get what's coming to you!" he hissed and he nodded to the Dark Magician, who smirked and extended his staff.

The portly man disappeared and Yami spat in disgust. With that obstacle out of the way he turned towards the teen still seated on the ground and held out his hand.

"Let's go little kitten. Yugi and I will make sure you are never hurt ever again." he stated softly, his deep voice causing the boy to shiver.

Yugi leaned close to the raven haired kit and rubbed his ears.  
"Please come with us?"

Those expressive eyes gazed at them both with such hope that they held their breath.  
Finally he nodded and accepted the offered hand shyly.  
"My name's Harry."

"Harry...welcome to your new life." Yami and Yugi chorused as together they embraced their kitten.

The Shadows enveloped them and whisked them from the boring street of Privett Drive, ushering in a new life for one Harry Potter.  
And he couldn't be happier.

-owari-


	2. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hasn't been taking care of himself and collapses. Severus finally steps in and does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok this one is one of many that I wrote for my friend yamiyugi23...but she said since I wrote it that I could post it here. So here it is for your viewing pleasure! I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own I Don't Care by Apocalyptica and Adam Gontier.

Starvation-

Severus' eyes narrowed upon the collapsed form on his bed. The child had been piddling around with his potion for class when he suddenly fell to the floor in a heap of folded limbs. The dour potions master was aggravated as he awaited the arrival of Madame Pomfrey to his quarters, having been forced to dismiss his class to tend to the green eyed brat who had somehow wormed into his heart.  
What had caused this child to pass out? He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Swiftly.

Finally the mediwitch appeared through the floo, a scowl on her face. He returned her gaze and was slightly startled when she gave a pained sound when she spotted the teen on the bed.

"Oh Mr. Potter, what now?" she called out in a worried yet exasperated huff.

"He collapsed in the middle of potions." snarled the stoic professor, his heart clenching when she cast a diagnosis spell and paled at the results.

"Merlin's beard!" the mediwitch quickly set about pouring vial after vial of potions down Harry's throat, the list of barked out names causing Severus' eyes to widen.

When it was all over the older wizard was left speechless. Why had this been allowed to happen? Even now the child appeared perfectly fine. Pomfrey tsked as she noticed the problem as well and cast a Finite on the glamours they both expected to be there.  
Sure enough, a glamour melted away and in its place was a fragile wispy ghost instead of the healthy teen of a few minutes before.

"Sweet Salazar." Severus gasped, feeling sick. This child. Lily's little baby boy. Who had done such a thing?

On the bed, Harry Potter lay, covered in bruises and welts, nothing but literal skin and bones.

"Harry, you poor child."

A rage, sudden and surprising in its intensity, pushed violently against his temple, causing Severus to grit his teeth.

"We need to tell the headmaster."

"NO!"

The shout startled both older wizards into turning to the male in shock. How was this kid up? Severus sneered in pure reflex.

"You have more problems that normal kids see in their life time and you expect us /not/ to tell?"  was his snide comment.

Tired green eyes locked with his, yet a certain amount of determination leaked through.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. They have taken everything else from me but not this. Not my personal life." the boy snapped, eyes suddenly blazing.

Pomfrey covered her mouth in shock.

"But Mr. Potter. You've been beaten-"

"- Yeah, my cousins handy work this time."

"- and you are starving yourself! You only weigh about 110 pounds! You are way underweight!" Madame Pomfrey went on as if she hadn't been interrupted, earning a glare from the Gryffindor.

Severus closed his eyes, memories of his own childhood demons, haunting his mind. Please, he begged anyone listening, don't let it be the same.  
Harry scoffed and moved to sit up, wincing only slightly as one of his bruised muscles was forced to be used. His eyes were an angry scowl of emotion that had both elder wizards flinching back. There was such hatred there, such despair, that both knew that whoever had been harming their boy who lived, had been doing so, for a long while.

"Yeah well, when one is forced to live in horrid conditions, eating properly isn't exactly on the to do list." he snapped out finally, confirming to Severus that the boy had, indeed, been starved and abused. 

Like he, himself had been.

He sighed in despair, feeling as if he'd failed his best friend. Oh Lily must be rolling in her grave right now. Clenching his jaw, he drew closer to the boy, vowing that Harry would no longer have to be abused by his relatives.

"I will deal with them. You get better."

Earning him a look of bewilderment, the older Slytherin snorted in amusement then left in a swirl of robes.

He had a headmaster to chew out. And muggles to punish.

He wasn't a Death Eater for nothing.

-owari-


	3. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes across an abused child...and steps in to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok here is another one...it's Harry/Kyuubi (pre-slash) with a child Naruto...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Clowns by t.a.T.u.

Can You Hear Me Now?

Screaming brought the green eyed teen out of his musing daze. On instinct he ran towards the voice and growled out in rage at the sight that met him. A boy of about four was curled up, getting his arse handed to him.

By adults.

All of his hero instincts kicked in and he made his way swiftly to the little blond child. Drawing his wand, he cast numerous Petrificus Totalus before scooping up the bloodied child and sprinting off.  
He would kill whoever allowed this child to be so badly abused. Why had no one stepped in? Whimpering brought his attention back to his charge and with a curse he sped up to the house he had managed to secure just outside of Konoha's walls. Slipping inside, he set his little blond bundle on the couch and then huffed in irritation before moving to the cupboard in his room. He grabbed potions and salves, then returned and began patching up the young boy.

As he was cleaning up the stomach he flinched when his magic licked at the magic that resided there. There was something trapped in the boy. Something sealed. Someone had placed a demon inside of the little one's body and sealed it there. However, the demon seemed to be...almost kind to the child and instead of snapping at his magic it purred and allowed its magic to pet against his own.  
Shivering slightly, the older boy allowed his eyes to shut, answering the whispers he began to hear in his mind. Instantly, he was sucked into his mindscape, and before him stood a tall crimson haired man. His eyes were the same blood red color and held a feral look. He was dressed in an old armored samurai outfit, complete with period sword. The green eyed teen blushed hard as those eyes drifted over him.

"I suppose I should be glad you can hear me now." was the first voiced comment by the demon.

Harry Potter tilted his head in confusion.  
"You've been trying to contact me?"

The demon snorted and drew closer to the teen, causing said boy to take in a sharp breath.

"Aa. You have been an interest of mine ever since you first started being followed by the chibi." the demon stated and the glamour on the man faded completely, revealing a set of red fox ears and nine writhing tails.   
In awe, Harry watched them shift, not even bothered by the fact that a demon was interested in him, nor that the little blond had been following him.

"I'm flattered?"

Those slitted fox eyes softened and the demon lent down, giving Harry a nuzzle to the cheek.

"Thank you for protecting my host. You may call me Kyuubi and you may call my prison, Naruto."

Harry hummed in the back of his throat, feeling inexplicably content. And just like that he was spit back out of his mindscape. When he opened his eyes little Naruto was still asleep but his wounds were healed.  
Feeling a fondness for the little one, Harry resolved to find a way to get Kyuubi and Naruto free from each other.

-owari-


	4. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moved away from everyone to get some peace and quiet. He thought he had it. Until some random redhead showed up and started flirting with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh gosh! This was my first ever Kingdom Hearts attempt...well a cross over with the franchise anyways xD. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Harry Potter. Also I don't own What Have You Done? by Within Temptation. Enjoy!

Seeing Red- 

Harry blinked in shock, wondering what the tall male in front of him was on about. The raven haired wizard had been minding his own, tending to his groceries, when a knock had resounded through his house, alerting him to the fact that someone was at his door. When he had answered he had immediately been assaulted with an exorbitant amount of red. More so than if all of the Weasley's had suddenly appeared right before him.

"Hey little man. I'm Axel, your new neighbor. Got it memorized?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched, irritation shooting through his veins.   
Not another one.  
He couldn't deal with it, truly.  
Just the other day some blond boy in bright orange had jumped over the fence with a happy grin screaming "Dattebayo!" before continuing on his way. All of his flowers had been demolished.  
Blinking once more when all he was bequeathed from the annoying redhead was a blinding mischevious grin, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Now he knew how Snape had felt when around the Twins.

"That's nice. Go away." he finally snapped, a headache throbbing behind his eyelids.

The tall redhead pouted, stepping forward, making his form fitting black trench coat tense around his chest.

"That's not very nice, bright eyes." he whined, a small leer on his face.

Harry almost laughed. Almost. His mannerisms reminded him starkly of Sirius.

Instead the raven haired teen scowled at the giant of a male and turned, moving to slam the door in Axel's face. He was prevented from doing so when the Sirius wanna be pushed his foot between the door jam.

"Give me a chance, beautiful?" Axel tried again, apparently realizing that his 'subtle' tactics weren't doing squat.

Harry glared at the older male and after careful deliberation (read: his head hurt like bloody murder and he needed a cup of chai tea to calm down) he gave a resigned sigh and let go of the door to traverse the living room back into the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I killed you?" he muttered irritably, garnering a nervous laugh from his house guest.

Axel held up his hands in a gesture of peace. He didn't know what he'd done to piss off the younger male...but it was getting him hot.

"I guess that asking you out for a date this weekend wouldn't be appreciated?"

When his answer was only a groan and a thump as a head hit the wall in obvious aggravation, Axel beamed, feeling accomplished.  
Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he'd be seeing red for a lot longer than he'd planned.

-owari-


	5. Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found him. And he was going to die. He was ok with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: waaaah character death in this one guys...I'm sorry Dx   
> I hope you like it though...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....or Propane Nightmares by Celldweller

Martyr- 

Harry coughed, his body convulsing around the sword piercing his gullet. He knew he had to die for them. For all of his precious people, but this really hurt. He hadn't expected to be ambushed by the Light. Bound to a stake. Gagged.

Seriously, who did that in such modern times?

'Still,' he thought with pride as the assailant twisted the sword still embedded within his stomach,'I have made sure that /they/ are safe.'

He smirked, blood dribbling down his chin and he spat out the gag.

"This is the end for you, my boy." said Albus from the sidelines.

Of course the smug bastard never wanted to get his hands dirty. No. No he coerced others to do the honors of skewering him like a human kabob. Hence why Colin Creevy now stood before him committing previously stated act of violence.  
Harry blinked away the dark haze that was fogging his vision. He knew that soon he would be dead, taking his secret with him. No one would know. The thought filled him with such smug joy that he didn't even attempt to stave off the chuckle that slipped past his lips. It must have startled them, because everyone present, stiffened and Albus' ever twinkling eyes dimmed.

"May I ask what is so funny, my boy?"

Green eyes, fierce and proud, lifted to meet Dumbledore's cold blue ones. A smirk graced blood stained lips. Yes he was dying a martyr but..

"You lose old man."

-owari-


	6. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyper Harry. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so what happens when Harry has too much sugar? This.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter nor Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard

Sweet- 

Bounce.

Bounce.

"Quit it!"

"Honestly, Potter, sit still."

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bou-

"Hey! Lemme go!"

Harry wriggled to be set down as Lucius grabbed him about the waist in mid-jump. He was at the Malfoy's for the holidays, having been rescued by his Master some days before.

"Now really, Harry. Have you been in the sweets again?" admonished the tall blond, a delicately shaped brow raised.

Harry gave Lucius the largest most watery chibi eyes ever as he pouted and nibbled on his lower lip. Now he knew how Severus had such trouble keeping the brat out of trouble. The innocent look was murder on your resolve.

"B-but I love sweets!"

Lucius groaned and glared at his son and his friend Theo who were doing their best to hide their snickers.

"I blame both of you."

"Don't. I gave him the candy." drawled Severus as he stepped into the room and pulled an overly hyper Harry out of Luc's arms and into his own.

"Master!" squealed Harry and wiggled in his Master's embrace, the light reflecting on his collar around his neck.

It had been a gift for the lad when he had become of age. And Harry had never regretted choosing the Malfoy's over Ron or choosing Severus over the Headmaster. Now he had a Master who took care of him and protected him and loved him. And he had a family with the Malfoy's. And friends with the Notts and Zabinis. He was happy.

"Here brat. Have your candy and leave them alone for a bit."

All that was heard was a great shout of joy and three groans of despair. 

Severus smirked. Teach them to take up all of his sub's time.

-owari-


	7. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville comes home to a dirty boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love Neville and Harry together...especially when Neville is all dominant over Harry xD it's cute and I just adore it. This was written as a tiny little tribute to just that. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Skism but Tool. I do own the Rottweiler named Grub though xD (not in real life...although I wish I did xD)

Mud- 

Neville raised an amused brow as he watched his lover roll around on the wet earth with their newly adopted Rottweiler puppy. It was a funny sight to behold.   
Normally Harry didn't like to get so dirty. Oh he loved working with Neville in the gardens, getting dirt under his nails, but getting dirty in hard to reach places wasn't something the younger teen enjoyed.  
Still, here he was, romping around with the puppy, aptly named named Grub.

"Having fun, Ry?"

Harry's head peered over the fluff of a dog pup perched on his tummy and curious yet delighted green eyes met his own.

"Look, Grub! Daddy's home!"

Said puppy yipped in excitement and bounded off of his 'mommy's' lap and galloped over to his 'daddy'.  
Neville soon had an armful of both his puppy and his lover, as the latter had jumped up to follow the Rottie.  
He smiled, his eyes warm as he cuddle both of his mud covered loved ones close.

"Let's get something to eat, Ry."

Harry beamed at him and nodded in acquiescence.

"Let's."

-owari-


	8. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its after the battle and those that are left try to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok I admit to the...oddness of this one. But it wanted to be written so it was. Lots of character death and all of that. But it has a happy ending? XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, nor do I own Crawling by Linkin Park

Heal-

Looking around him, Harry smiled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. The land, once ravaged by the scars of battle, had finally begun to heal. He, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Draco had set about restoring Hogwarts to her former beauty and the going had been tough. Quite a few  times one or all of them had been forced to leave, too many memories drowning them. Strangling them. 

All of them had lost someone.

Draco, his parents.

Blaise his boyfriend, Theodore Nott.

Luna, her sanity and Neville what little of his innocence that had remained.

As for Harry, he had lost Hermione and Ron, each dying while destroying one of the Horocruxes. 

All of them had banded together, offering comfort to each other as they decided to pave over old, sad memories with happier ones. Through it all they had managed to heal.   
Draco and Blaise became new teachers, Potions and DADA respectively, doing remarkably well as they taught the next generation of wizards and witches.  
Luna, despite her mental instability, had taken up the position of helping Hagrid in Care.  
Neville and Harry had decided to share the Herbology position, each wanting to transform the landscape into something beautiful.

"What are you thinking of, love?" a voice rumbled next to his ears and he closed his eyes, letting out a breath of relief.

"Healing."

A hum of contentment was his only reply as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against a broad chest. Harry chuckled and cast one last loving glance at the expanse of beauty that was the new Hogwarts, before turning in his lover's embrace. He was greeted with a shark toothed grin, and dancing black eyes. His lover was taller by a good foot and carried a large sword on his back. On his arms and legs he sported grey and black camouflaged arm and leg warmers. He was currently wearing a black shirt and form fitting pants, though often the guy went topless.  
Harry gifted his lover with a beautific smile and kissed the outcast on the lips.

"I'm happy you decided to stay and not return to the Elemental Nations." he stated shyly, a blush blooming across his features.

Momoichi Zabuza chuckled and drew his little sub close, nibbling on the shorter male's neck.

"It's time you moved on and healed too."

He felt his lover relax against him and his arms tightened.

"You'll stay?"

"Until you're dying breath. Or mine."

He was rewarded with a watery chuckle.

"Forever then."

"And beyond if I can help it."

They stared in a comfortable silence, taking in the fields of flowers and then a swirl of mist gathered around them and they disappeared. Only their footprints showed that anyone had been there to begin with.

-owari-


	9. A gift for L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L comes home to a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was written for my little ladybug-sister, yamiyugi23- who wanted a lot of Death Note awesomeness...and while cooking Peanut Butter Cookies...I came up with this...enjoy everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter...

L looked at the small form laying on his bed with a sense of curiousity. He certainly didn't remember leaving a body on his bed when he had left this morning....  
He drew closer to the figure on his bed, his eyes widening as he noticed that it was a young raven haired male laying amongst his covers.

"Master L, I wanted to let you know that there was a gift sent to you that should be laying on your...oh my, is that a boy?" Watari's voice wafted into his ears as he chewed ponderously on his thumb nail.

He gave a slight nod, intrigued as to why this boy lay on his bed. Why was he a gift? It was then he spotted the tag tied to a collar around the boys neck. He also noticed, with a twinge of anger boiling at the surface of his thoughts, that the child was covered in welts and cuts and bruises. He  was not happy with the thought that someone abused this peaceful boy. He reached out and gently brushed his hands through unruly black locks even as he used his other to gather the tag close enough for him to read.

It read:   
"This boy, named Harry Potter, has been abused his whole life by his relatives and people in our world that he considered friend. I am unable to take care of him, as I will be carted off to Azkaban for my attempt to give him a better life than the one he has. I wanted to send him to the one who will protect him best though, the person destined to be his mate. Please save him. Love him as I couldn't. Protect him as I couldn't. And please, use his first name....never call him boy, or Potter. I will try and get out of Azkaban as soon as I can, but I don't know if I will be able to. Let him know that he was loved by me...he's like the son I was unable to have. 

Sincerely,  
Severus Snape"

L released the tag with a great exhalation of breath. He had heard of the Azkaban Prison from one of his contacts that resided in the magical world. He had also heard of Harry Potter, a supposed Hero in the wizarding world. He had had no idea that the famed child had been so poorly treated by his own kind and by the non-magic people. Fury ripped through him as he gazed at the adorable child on the bed...no...a teen, and he wanted nothing more than to destroy everyone who had hurt what his instincts undoubtably told him was /his/. He lovingly brushed a kiss to the boys cheek, who sighed contentedly in his sleep and cuddled closer to L's pillow.  
Finding the action cute, the detective smirked before turning to Watari, a hard glint in his eyes.

"I want you to go buy new clothes and such for our new guest. And then I want you to find out about his relatives and the people in his life. Use William Weasley. I'm sure he'd be more than glad to help you. He seemed to like this child."

Watari tilted his head to the side curiously. 

"Who is it, sir?"

L's black eyes practically blazed with possessiveness as he gazed once more on his new charge. His. No one else's. And the people that hurt his beloved would pay.

"He is my mate. Harry Potter."


	10. Harry the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a cat who thinks his master is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: my friend and I adore putting Harry in random weird and cute situations...and this was one of the scenarios that popped in my head after a long conversation we had about how mean we are to the lad (we dress him up in girl clothes so much I'm surprised he doesn't wear them all the time...well...I do have those two fics...-cough-) I hope you enjoy...

Harry sat and stared at his master as the man traveled about their room. He twitched his tail to and fro in amusement. What had his master so agitated? He didn't understand. Did his master not get enough milk? Well if that was the case he should summon those little floppy creatures and get him some. Seriously. His master was so weird sometimes.

He flopped onto his back, his little ears swiveling around to catch the clack of his owners boots as the Wizard strode across the wooden floor. He wondered what would happen now? Oh! He knew! His master just needed a tummy rub!  
It always helped him!

Determined, the little kitten sat up and plopped down from the bed to the floor. He slowly made his way to his pacing master and meowed pitifully. After a few more pleas, his red-eyed owner picked him up and cradled him to his chest.  
Butting his Master's head, Harry purred and delighted in the deep chuckle he got.

"Thanks Harry-kit. I needed that. I'm just waiting for Severus to get back with the verdict on what happened to the Order after we poisoned their water supply."

"Meow."

His master smiled and nodded as if he understood, and then sat and simply pet Harry, who was instantly in heaven.  
Ahhh...that was the stuff....

Together they sat back and waited.


	11. The Queen of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets sorted. But he's not what anyone expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well...in my defense...I was hyper off of coffee, fireballs, wint-o-greens and a think of lemonade. But another little blurb written for my friend :3 (hey it's fun sharing ideas with her!)  
> Enjoy!

"Harry Potter!"

Bright green eyes, shaded by long feathered black bangs, darted towards the woman at the front of the room. In her hands was a ragged pointed hat, and at her side an equally antique looking stool. Harry curled his lip in disdain. It was bad enough that he had been forced into this...monstrosity, but to sit on /that/?! It was too much.

"I refuse to sit on that. Bring the hat here." he instructed, knowing that whispers would start now that he'd spoken.

"P-Potter? W-why are you dressed in-"

The boy shut her up with an icy glare and a raised brow. Really? She /had/ to bring it up?

"Can it lady. It's not fun wearing this when I could be wearing something more flattering."

A snort to his right had him spinning on his heel, hand outstretched and power crackling around his palm. The red head who had snorted, paled. Ronald Weasley, his mind supplied.

"Something to say?"

Many in the hall held their breath and Weasley stood tall.

"You're a boy! Why are you dressed in girls clothes to begin with?"

A sneer flitted across Harry's face before he snapped his fingers and the drab grey school robes turned into a black silk shirt covered with a black and white corset, along with a black skirt that only covered half of his thighs. Black high heeled combat boots covered his feet and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, the gathered hair falling against his back in ringlets. Dark green eyeshadow painted his eyes while clear lipgloss, his lips.  
A sigh of relief echoed throughout the hall and quite a few gasps followed suit. Many of the older, gay males, felt their groins tighten. This kid would be gorgeous when he got older. They definitely looked forward to it.

"Holy shite! You're one of /them/! Those freaky gay blokes!" Weasley exclaimed and many in the hall stiffened. Numerous glares turned to the loud mouth having inadvertently offended them.

Harry Potter glided on his high heels towards the red head, his practiced gait both graceful and erotic. Ron didn't expect the magically charged punch to the face until he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Alright Professor, put the hat on me."

The hat was floated on to his head. Moments later the hat began to cackle then it shouted;

"Slytherin!" 

The whole Great Hall shuddered when Harry smirked.

-end-


	12. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James never died. All as it should be. Except it's not. Harry isn't turning out like the Potter's want. Don't worry Harry. Neville will save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this actually was intended to be a series of one shots...but I became stuck on chapter two...so until further notice this is a one shot. If the second one pops up and finishes itself then I will call it as I see it xD  
> Enjoy!

Unbreakable Bonds-

When Neville first met Harry it had been on the Potter heir's fifth birthday. For some reason the Potter's had been hiding since the end of the war and the defeat of the Dark Lord. The Longbottom heir had clung to his mother until he'd been instructed to go into the garden and play with Harry. He'd reached the garden to find the little boy hiding from the Weasley family, who were also there, and conversing shyly with a tiny green snake.  
For a bit, Neville just stood and watched the little boy -man was he tiny- talk at length with the snake in his lap. Tilting his head in interest Neville made his presence known by gently clearing his throat, his breath catching when he beheld the gorgeous green eyes of the other child.

"Hello." he stated kindly, breathless with wonder.

He felt a tug in his soul that called him to protect the smaller child. Harry subtly hid the snake, who was curiously peering at Neville, and smiled nervously. He didn't know what to do about this new person, but he seemed less...annoyingly hyper. Not as scary. Not as clingy. So, with that in mind, Harry didn't tense when Neville knelt beside him, making sure that he was as hidden as the Potter heir. He let the snake into the larger boy's viewing and smiled happily when Neville gave the reptile a small pet.

"She's pretty."

Blinking in surprise that Neville knew its sex without him having to state it, Harry nodded.

"She is. How'd you know?"

Neville  blushed but pointed towards the tail end of the snake and explained the difference to Harry who paid avid attention to the knowledgable answers provided him. He was fascinated by this boy who he'd only just met. He wondered if they could be friends?

"That's so cool! I never would have known. How do you know so much?" he asked shyly, petting his reptilian friend gently.

Neville blushed hard and ran a hand through his dirty blond locks, his hazel eyes sparkling in childish glee. It wasn't often people were so interested in what he knew, let alone /how/ he knew it. So with a burst of courage he smiled and leaned closer to his new companion.

"I love Herbology. It's my favorite thing ever!" he confessed and blinked when Harry grinned excitedly, shifting closer.

"I like it too! I love gardening and reading and...I love drawing and writing. My dad thinks I'm a failure because I don't like sports and pranks like he and Uncle Sirius do. Uncle Remus says not to pay attention to them but daddy says mean things when no one is around." he whispered, his face becoming pale as memories assaulted him.

Neville stiffened, not liking the dark look that passed over Harry's face. Makings decision, feeling Magic nudging him to do so, he gripped Harry's hands in his own and rested his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"I promise to protect you to the best of my ability. To teach you and to provide friendship and home for you when you need it." he vowed, unsurprised when he felt a bond take place between them. He didn't understand what magic he'd unleashed but he knew he he meant what he said. He wanted to show the Potter heir how loyalty and family was supposed to be. And he would. Even if he had to hide the boy away from the rest of the world.

Harry, for his part, was stunned. No one had ever treated him like he was something special except for his Uncle Mooney. He felt Magic caress his Core and he sighed in relief as he relaxed into its touch. Taking a deep breath, Harry locked gazes with his new friend and smiled even as his young eyes were serious.

"I promise to be your friend for as long as we are alive. I promise to defend you when I'm needed and to care for you like a brother. I so swear." he vowed in turn, cementing the new bond between them.

They grinned at each other, unaware how close they really would become.

-end


	13. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie have an announcement to make. Not everyone is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request made by 917brat who wanted either Bill/Harry or Charlie/Harry and Harry as either a neko or Kitsune. I chose Charlie and the fox xD  
> -bows and sweatdrops- I am so sorry if this is nothing like you were looking for. I had three cups of coffee and was bouncing all over while writing this and it might...erm...be all over the place. Sadly I don't know how to fix it either wahhhh! ;3;  
> Still, I hope you like it! I must admit this was fun writing my first Charlie/Harry...so I guess everyone has to start somewhere, yeah?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Harry would be with every hot male in the series :3

"WHAT? What do to mean you don't love me?"

Harry groaned and tried desperately to reign in his temper. He badly wished to bash his face against the table he was sitting at with the rest of the family. Sadly, he knew it wouldn't do any good. Why, oh why had he decided that coming to the Burrow was a good idea? A rumbled chuckle at his side reminded him. Oh yes. Charlie. The Dragon Tamer. He cast a dry stare at his lover, who simply gave him a michevious grin in return. Really, this man. Why did he even put up with the older Weasley?

"Because you love me, kit." was the rough reply in his ear as Charlie leaned closer, amusement vibrating off of him.

He hated it when his Dragon Tamer did that. It was like he was reading Harry's mind, even though he knew it wasn't the case. They had just been together non-stop since Harry's fourth year, and so basically knew each other like they'd mind melded or some such nonsense. Not that Harry minded of course.  
With a sigh of exasperation, he shifted his gaze to the fuming female sitting in front of his spot at the table. Charlie and he had decided that coming to the Burrow today was a good idea. That telling them of the engagement would be a wonderfully accepted plan. Both had forgotten about the delusional brat that was Ginny Weasley. Her accusing eyes met his and he winced in irritation. He didn't want to deal with her right now. How many ways must he say he didn't even bat for her team? Even Ron, with hoe dense he was, had figured it out and had left him alone with a warned,'Dont fall for me, mate. I plan on being with a female, namely 'Mione, thank you.' Harry had laughed at the comment.

"What part of He doesn't like you, did you not get, Gin?" Ron snapped, fully fed up with his siblings ignorance. Willful ignorance at that.

Her eyes narrowed on her brother, a hiss of anger escaping her lips. Charlie felt his hackles rise and he gripped his fiancé's hand beneath the table, sensing that his lover was at his breaking point in terms of patience. He watched his Harry's ears twitch and tail flick back and forth beneath the glamour that the fox-child had cast about his extra features and smiled softly. They never could figure out how Charlie could always see through his mate's disguises, although they had a feeling it might have something to do with their mate status, as Harry could see through Charlie's as well. It had been that way ever since Harry had come into his creature inheritance in fourth year, the year they'd met and had begun dating. The raven haired Kitsune had come to Charlie, seeking the older Weasley's knowledge on magical creatures. They had spent many nights talking about magical foxes and discussing about their being one with nature. Then one day Harry had come to Charlie tears over the fight he and Ron had had. Charlie acted impulsively on the tug he felt towards Harry and kissed the, then, fourteen years old, and the rest as they say, is history.

"Don't talk to me like that Ronald!" Ginny screeched, bringing Charlie's mind back to the present.

Finally, it seemed, Harry had had enough. He slammed his fists to the table and turned a frosty glare to everyone present save Ron and Charlie, who knew better than to interfere with Harry when he got like this. Hermione wasn't present, else wise she likely would have lit into Ginny herself. She was protective of Harry's relationship with Charlie, for which the couple was grateful for.

"Leave Ron alone. He was simply telling the truth. I don't like you. I never have, save for as an annoying little sister." he snapped, eyes flashing gold very briefly in his agitation.

Ginny scoffed.

"Who could you possibly like instead of me?" she asked haughtily.

Charlie smirked causing his father to take interest, sitting up in his seat. It wasn't often one witnessed the second child's devious side. This promised to be good. Harry stood tall, dropping his glamours as his magic lashed out, while his eyes slitted. He reached for Charlie's hand and grinned with happiness when the older male gripped it and stood with him.

"I guess this is where I add my two Knuts, yeah?" he chimed in, giving a loving kiss to his smaller mate's downy soft black ears.

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward but couldn't quite fight off the blush that stole across his cheeks at the show of affection. Ginerva stared at them both in shock, clearly uncomprehending. Knowing he'd have to spell it out, Charlie pulled his little mate close, smiling smugly when Harry's tail curled contentedly around his waist in response.

"Harry and I are mates, Ginny. He's gay. There is no bright future for you two, even if he wasn't already spoken for." the dragon tamer replied.

Ginny's face contorted in rage and she drew in a lungful of breath before screaming angrily and apparating out. Charlie chuckled when she was gone, before he drew his mate into his lap as he sat down again. Harry snuggled close even as he shared a look with Ron.

"Thank you Ron, for standing up for me." he replied but was waved off for his efforts.

"Just tell them already." he mumbled before turning his attention back to his meal.

Molly and Arthur, who had remained painfully silent until now, and the Twins who had been doing their best to stop laughing at their sister's plight, all leaned forward, intently staring at Harry and Charlie. The former's face burned brightly as he linked his hands with his fiancé before the latter held up their hands with Harry's ring sitting happily on his ring finger. The ring in question was in the shape of a dragon which wrapped around the young man's digit. Clutched in its mouth was a ruby gemstone, which Harry had instantly fallen in love with because it reminded the fox of Charlie's hair, which was a slightly darker red than his siblings.  
Molly gasped and reached out her hand to cradle Harry's in her own. She didn't care about the fact that Harry was a creature, (she would have to have a talk with him about keeping it silent at a later date), she merely had eyes for the stone on her honorary son's finger.

"Does this mean?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yes mum. I asked him to marry me yesterday." the older man tensed.

He knew his mum hated it when she was left out of the loop. He really wanted her approval but he was scared she would be more angered at how they treated her baby girl. Suddenly Harry was pulled into a bone crushing hug and was privy to a blubbering, happy Molly Weasley.

"Oh my little Harry! Welcome to the family darling! I'm so glad we're making it official! I'm so happy for you!" the woman continued on in the same vein, planning their wedding day and Harry smiled while sharing a relieved look with his lover.

What had started out as an irritating venture had become a warm and welcoming affair and Harry was glad that he and Charlie had come clean with the family. Charlie winked before casting a glance to his father, relievedto find Arthur's look of proud approval. Despite everything they would be accepted by his family. Harry had a pack. Everything would be alright. And as his mother wandered off, Harry in tow and discussing outfits, Charlie chuckled, grateful for the pats of acceptance he recieved from Ron and the Twins. He had his mate and his family.

Life couldn't possibly get better.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...well I hope you like it! I really need to practice more Charlie/Harry lol! -sobs as she throws the papers in the air-


	14. Father! Or F.U. Order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is about to bring his father back to where the man belongs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok this is...kind of longer than a Drabble...so it's technically a one shot...but I don't feel like giving its own thing...but I wanted to post it. To the reviewer, Smiles- thank you for your kind words...and I am in the process of writing another cross dressing Harry. In the mean time try this on for size? XD
> 
> Um if you all like Peacemaker (the anime/manga) then you know what black fur robe I talk about in this story...it's actually the attitude I based this Harry off of too xD bwahahahah! I have no excuse for all of the plot holes in this thing...but it's really old so cut me some slack maybe? I'll make it up to you guys this weekend when I upload more for Exhibit A! -rolls around on the floor- 
> 
> @917brat- I'm glad you liked it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. Also I must apologize...Harry is a bit of a slut it this one xD

Father! Or F.U. Order!- 

Severus entered through the door of Number Four Privet Drive with a grimace of distaste. His Lord and Dumbledore /both/ required him to fetch the Potter brat. Of course both parties also knew that Potter was actually a Snape, but at least Voldemort had appeared genuinely concerned. Which was mildly disconcerting to say the least. It's not like he truly hated the boy though. If anything he was angry with himself. Because of his heavy inaction, his son had been mistreated all his life. And he had done nothing to help.  
Sighing, Snape shook his head clear it of sad thoughts and then stopped dead when he actually took a good look around him. Strewn across the floor were Harry's muggle relatives. Bound, gagged, bloody, dead. Standing above them in a long flowing black fur robe was the subject of his thoughts. Harry.

"I wondered when you'd show, father." Harry's voice traveled to him in a soft rasp as he shifted to face Severus, his robe falling around his shoulders slightly as he did so. Showing off milky white shoulders riddled with angry red scars. Blood was splattered on his cheeks, but Severus could tell it wasn't his son's. Then what Harry said sunk in and he flinched.

"You know?"

Harry laughed, his green eyes sparkling. Not quite sane.  
"Of course I know. I overheard some Order members sneering about my worthlessness. I was only there as a weapon and to keep you from totally devoting yourself to the dark."

The dour man flinched once more, then scowled. Bloody Chickens.  
"How do you know that I don't care? What if I'm Light?"

Here Harry laughed even harder and he inched his way closer to his father with lithe, nimble, and graceful steps. Once in front of his father he pressed his shorter body sensually against the taller form Severus. Severus shivered, finding it very hot all of a sudden.

"Oh father. You aren't anywhere close to being light. If I wanted to I could make you fuck me anytime I wanted and you wouldn't care if I was your son or not. Admit it." here, Harry leaned up and nibbled on the potions masters chin, causing the older wizard to shiver and draw in an unsteady breath," You'd love to fuck me on your desk. Pound me into the wall. Take me and make scream your name."

Severus growled and gripped his son's arms, absently noting that his son had no clothes on underneath his fur robe. He looked into the mesmerizing green eyes of his child and groaned. Harry was right. He was dark enough to find his own flesh and blood attractive. Enough to fuck him. To take him. And the look in his son's eyes, the look of lust and darkness, had him wanting to make his son /his/ in a very intimate way.

"Why are your relatives dead?" he needed to change the subject. Otherwise...

Harry smirked in a perfect parody of the Dark Lord. Knowing...  
"I killed them. My uncle wanted to have a go with me. I had to refuse. You see...he just wasn't good enough for me."

Severus snorted even as he felt rage and possessiveness creep through him.  
"But /I/ am?"

Harry snickered and leaned forward to lick across his fathers neck.  
"Yes. More than enough."

"I take it I'm not your first?"

Harry shook his head, a smirk still on his face. Snape felt irrevocably turned on by the look.  
"No. The Twins were the first. It was hot too. They loved dominating me. I must say that I loved it too."

The older wizard groaned.  
"Who else?"

"Our Lord, The Lestrange Brothers, Barty Jr., Rosier. The Malfoy's wanted me but I just couldn't. Draco's a nice friend and all but...no. Um. Grey back, and Blaise Zabini. That's it." he licked up his father's neck again and released a moan when Severus pulled him close. "I was hoping I could convince you to fuck me when the Order appears to investigate why my wand shows signs of being used for death."

Severus blinked in surprise.  
"That would blow my cover."

Harry shrugged and ground his hips against his father's prominent erection.  
"It would be a wonderful 'Fuck you' from the both of us."

Severus couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed. Who knew that his son was so devious?   
Finally, when he calmed down, he cast his son a very predatorial look and grinned ferally when his boy moaned in response.

"Are you sure you want this Harry? Even though I'm your father?"

Harry moaned again and nodded his head, grinding against Severus again.

"Please, Daddy. I need you in me."

Something in the Slytherin snapped and with growl of pure arousal, picked up his young charge and in a few long strides had Harry pressed against the wall. He kissed Harry roughly, delighting in the little mewls of pleasure he was gifted with and moved to the floor.  
Wasting no time he pulled out his erection and moved the robes away from Harry's form to trail his fingers along the younger wizards opening.  
He moaned at what he found.

"You prepared yourself?"

Harry gasped when Severus dipped in a finger.

"Yes. So you could take me as hard as you want."

Severus had to hold completely still so that he wouldn't lose himself in his hands.

"I'll make you scream my name. You'll never want someone else again."

Harry arched off the ground and screamed when Severus plunged inside him, after a mild lubrication charm.

"More Daddy!" Harry screamed again, causing Severus to plow forward once more, with fervor.

He thrust in and out, snapping his hips as lust and love and heat poured through him.  
He ravished his son's lips, neck, chest. He gripped his son's cock just as the Order popped into the room.

"Scream for me, Harry. Tell them who you belong to." Severus hissed,  feeling his son begin to clench around his member.

Harry nodded and Severus gathered as much power as he could around his cock and he slammed in one last time.

"Oh DADDY!" Harry screamed and arched off the floor again, clawing at his fathers back as he came all over them both.

Severus groaned and shuddered while he came deep inside Harry. His son was so beautiful like this. He planned to take his son again soon.  
He pulled out and covered his child with his fur robe after quick cleaning charms on their person. Then he put himself back into his pants and helped his son, and himself, to his feet. He placed a loving hand on his son's cheek and was surprised to see the love and devotion that shone there.

"You really love me don't you?" he whispered in awe. Much like Harry, 'love' was a foreign word to him for the most part.

Harry's eyes softened, his smile mimicking his gaze. Finally he nodded.  
"I have since I found out the truth."

"Severus?" came the headmaster's voice, full of shock.

After all, the Order members knew that Severus was Harry's real father. And it seemed they were surprised that Harry knew as well. Well...that and they'd just caught the father and son duo screwing like rabbits.

"Headmaster." Severus drawled, turning finally to face the Order. Well most of them. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Albus.

Harry snickered at the mixed looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

"What are you doing? What happened to Harry's relatives?"

Harry laughed then and Severus gave him a fond yet exasperated look.

"I killed them of course. As for what he was doing...why Headmaster...isn't it obvious?" Harry asked coyly. 

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He never realized before now how good his son was at acting. He supposed it ran in the family.

"How could you kill them? They always treated you so nice!" Hermione screeched in anger.

Harry's demeanor changed; suddenly he stiffened, a hard glint in his eyes. Severus shivered. It was a look he recognized. One his Lord often wore.

"And how could you have sex with that greasy git? He's disgusting! He's your father! You should feel ashamed!" yelled Ron angrily.

Severus scowled, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, Severus my boy. This is your son. He's a murderer! Yet I find you here having sex with him. I'm very disappointed in you." Albus stated sadly.

Harry smirked suddenly and he stood so he was in front of his father then leaned back, his fathers arms automatically pulling him flush with his body.  
"Oh we knew we were related before we had sex. As for you Mudblood...the whole Order knows my /loving/ family actually hated my guts. Unless being beaten and starved is the new fashion for love." the younger Snape sneered and was surprised when his father tightened his hold.

"Never again. If I could bring them back, I'd kill them again."

Harry smiled softly and turned in his fathers embrace to plant soft, gentle kisses against Severus' lips in thanks.

"Harry! Your parents. They'd be so disappointed." Remus tried.

Harry sighed in irritation.  
"Seriously Lupin? Severus is my father. Lily was my mother. And my father is happy with me. My mother would have been happy as long as I was. So kindly keep your trap shut, traitor." the underlying threat had everyone save Severus shivering.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can't allow you to leave."

Severus rolled his eyes and pressed his wand tip to his mark, sending out a little known S.O.S. to his Lord and nearby Death Eaters. Within moments Voldemort, Bella, the Lestrange Brothers all appeared in the Dursley's living room.

"Tsk Tsk, Harry. I thought they would have been dead by now." Voldemort drawled placing a chaste kiss to his apprentices cheek

Harry gave him a cheeky grin then stuck out his tongue.

"Put your tongue away or I'll find a better use for it." Severus and the Dark Lord commented in unison.

Harry's eyes fluttered and he moaned.  
"Promise?"

Voldemort smirked and Severus snorted.

"Whore!" screamed Ron, wand pointed at his former friend.

Harry was oblivious, his mind too busy conjuring sexual positions with both his father and his Lord. However the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters growled.

"That's rich coming from you Weasel. Especially since you have been caught screwing multiple girls. Heard you even got one pregnant before she aborted it because you blackmailed her." drawled Severus. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms.

"And /I'm/ the monster?" he murmured, but they all heard and Ron flinched. The redhead sniffed and looked around nervously even as he tried to remain aloof.

" It doesn't matter. At least I'm not a whore for the Dark."

Harry sighed and moved away from his father.  
"I lost my virginity to your Brothers, Weasley. You would have known that too if you had bothered to care about something other than your lack of fame and money."

Ron gaped.  
"But they are together with each other!"

Harry's grin was shark-like as he nodded.  
"Oh yes. They are. But they were willing to teach me what love and a kind touch were supposed to be. Without them, I wouldn't be nearly as knowledgable about a /real/ loving touch and a fake one. It was one of the reasons I knew you all were false. The Twins, the Dark Lord, even the Lestrange Brothers have shown me more kindness than /any/ of you have. Ever."

Severus sighed in gratitude.

"Well what about your father? He's never shown you kindness!"

The dark haired man winced. They had him there.

Harry turned back to his father and trailed a hand down his cheek.  
"Daddy showed me kindness by never lying to me. He's always told me the truth. In his own way he showed me kindness, as you had already made him swear to keeping his distance from me."

Severus felt his eyes prickle at the note of forgiveness in his son's voice and inclined his head in thanks.

"So, Harry-love, did you kill these filthy muggles off?" inquired Bella with an insane giggle, breaking the tender moment.

Harry smirked.  
"Of course Aunty Bella."

Rodolphus and Rabastan grinned.  
" With the curses we taught you?"

The younger wizard chuckled.  
"Of course."

They 'whooped' and turned to Bella, hands outstretched.  
"Pay up Bella."

Bella grumbled and handed over her purse full of galleons. Severus scowled and Harry shook his head. Voldemort raised a brow at the still silent headmaster, who was obviously seething at his lost weapon.

"I believe it's time to go, pet." Tom stated dryly and Harry sighed.

"Yes. I need to change into something else. This fur is getting too hot."

With a nod of amusement they all popped away before the Order could even blink.  
Harry inwardly laughed.  
Life was good.

-owari-


	15. The Sphinx pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was captured shortly after finding out what he is. But someone is coming to rescue him. Who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well this popped into my head randomly and I thought I would share it with you guys...starting either this weekend or next I will begin typing up my Death Series for you guys...annnnnd this is smut ok? With an OMC saving Harry. It's fine though ok?....and remember that all of it is AU and not supposed to make much sense. It will be cut up into two parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Markus.

The Sphinx-

 

Harry rattled the chains in an attempt to free himself. No such luck of course. How did he get himself into this situation? He'd only been shopping for a new magical book for heavens sake! Granted it had been able Egyptian creatures, long thought too dark to enter England (seriously these Ministry morons would be scared of their own shadows if given the chance) so he should have been a bit more careful. Still. He was the boy who lived, didn't that count for something?  
With a grunt of frustration he tilted his head back and rested it on the cobblestone walls that surrounded his new cage. He couldn't see anything because a magicked cloth had been slipped over his eyes. From what he had read, only one ancient Egyptian creature (and he was certain that he was one. Especially after finding that Lily had been mated to an unknown male that wasn't James Potter) required their eyes to be covered, because said creature compelled the truth from you if they weren't.

A Sphinx. He was a bloody half-Sphinx. 

He should have guessed back in fourth year really, when the female Sphinx had smiled at him warmly. Like he was her cub or some such absurdity. He jangled the chains again, feeling the urge to spew out curses and riddles to his captors. He had no clue who they were either. They smelled like lies and deceit. Like hidden things and death. He had a feeling he knew where he was, he just hoped he was wrong.  
It had been days since anyone had come in though. They had pushed some drug into his veins that had made him feel hot and bothered but they had left him alone to writhe in his own skin. They hadn't returned since then for which the seventeen year old had been eternally grateful.

Sounds of a door opening and stumbled shuffles brought his attention back to the present and he strained against his chains out of habit. New smells assaulted his senses and he tried to shift through them all to get at the bottom of who was entering. Three people were in the room, but by the minute scuffle outside of his cell, only one was here unwillingly.  
He ignored the scents of the captors, having been used to their stench by now, and instead focused on the earthy, smokey scent that emanated from the other person. He heard as the figure gave a sharp intake of breath before the door to his cell was opened and a taller, more muscular body was forcefully shoved onto his own lithe malnourished form.

The scent of embers and warm dirt filled his nostrils again and he sighed in contentment, feeling safe. He purred deep in his chest, eliciting another gasp of shock from the person above him. Harry smiled reassuringly, knowing what it was like to be in a cage as he'd been in one, in one form or another, his whole entire life. He was unsure if it worked, but he tensed slightly when he felt a nose nuzzling his neck as the other figure snuffled along his throat. Scenting. So this person was a creature too. He wondered what.

"Now let's see if it's true if the ancient Sphinx and the Ember Dragon were really such enemies that they would tear each other limb from limb." drawled one of the captors, drawing an astonished gasp from Harry.

He knew that voice.

He'd been sharing a dorm with him for years.

Ronald Weasley.

"I hope so. It's so boring that most of these Dark Creatures don't even fight anymore. I mean we put Fenrir and Remus into a cage together and instead of killing each other they curled up like little puppies. It was fun drowning them." 

And the second voice caused the ex-scion of the light to mewl out his despair. The golden trio was a sham then? Who else had been falsifying their friendship with him? How deep did the traitorous roots go? He whimpered then, attempting to meld with the wall in his pain. Two people he had cherished and loved and protected. Two people he had considered pack. And they did this to him?

"Well the Minister said that this Ember Dragon was without a mate either way. And supposedly, when they can't find a mate they will rut against anything that moves...so willing or not." there was a definite leer in Ron's voice as it began to grow fainter. 

Hermione's cackle raised the hairs on the back of his neck and all he could do was shudder as the door slammed. He bit back the tears that threatened to fall, and did his best to calm his breathing. The Ember Dragon that sat on him shifted and moved away, leaving the sphinx feeling bereft. He keened his sadness and was surprised when a large calloused hand rested in his hair, gently soothing it.  
He leaned into the touch after a moment is stunned silence, and began brokenly purring again.

"Did you know them?" asked a deep voice. It took Harry a second to realize that it was his companion that spoke.

Holy Merlin the man's voice echoed in his chest! His heart stuttered and Harry flushed in embarrassment at his body's reaction to the other male. He wished with all of his might that he could see right now. He wanted so badly to see the body, and face, that went with such a rough wild voice. Instead all the could do at the moment was scent the man again and hope that soon he would be able to see the fascinating creature.  
He finally gave a slow nod.

"I was friends with them once. I thought I was anyways. It's strange that as soon as you find that you are a creature, the world turns on you." he muttered,purring louder when the long fingers began to massage his scalp in mind melting circles.

He hummed a bit as he closed his eyes behind the blindfold and then sighed. At this point it didn't matter to him that he couldn't see,or that he was trapped in a cage, with a dragon that was supposedly the enemy of his kind. All he wanted was more rubs behind his ears. Yes. Right there.   
Then, to his utter shock, his blind fold was slipped off, like the magics ensuring its permanence were nothing but paper.  
He blinked his emerald cat like eyes and tried to take a proper look around him for the first time. The walls of his cage were surprisingly close together, laced with damp mildew that had Harry itching to bring out his Aunt's scrub brush and mop bucket. On the floor, from what he could see, was bits of straw and cloth. A small mat lay in the corner, but it was untouched, as Harry was forced to sleep where they chained him on the other side of the room.

Finally he spotted the other male that now occupied his cell. His jaw fell slack as he encountered the most handsomely rugged face ever in the history of mankind. Ever. A strong square jaw, framed by dark green hair that closely feathered his face.  Eyes that constantly shifted in colour met his own and he shivered with the multitude of feelings they evoked within him.

Never had he been this intensely scrutinized and yet felt no need to hide. No instead he felt the urge to bask and whimper and wind himself around the obviously older (definitely taller) male. It was so unlike him that he made a distressed sound in the back of his throat and the Ember Dragon tisked before allowing his eyes to stay a blood orange. A tanned paw of a hand reached out and cupped his face.

"Well they don't know of the prize they let slip through their fingers, kitten." murmured the male before large black wings with red spirals decorating the leathery inner folds, stretched out from behind his cell mate and cocooned the smaller male in a ring of warmth.

Why was he reacting so strongly to this man? Who was he? Why had he allowed himself to be captured, as Harry had little doubt that the powerful dragon wouldn't allow himself to be caught unless he wanted it to happen.  
He gasped as those eyes shifted in colour again, switching between possessive shades of purple.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to some questions that might be floating around. Harry's eyes are working, but niether realize it. Not that it would matter because Markus doesn't like lying. Anywho. Also, Markus' mum was an Ember Dragon. And Obsidian Dragon eggs are hatched in the center of a hollowed out obsidian boulder. Don't ask. It makes sense to me. And since I thought of it...well...Nyah! XD


	16. The Sphinx pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry guys! I didn't mean to split it up but they made me! Anyways here's the second half...

The Ember Dragon gave him a wicked grin and leaned close. Harry felt the magic from the older creature wrap around them and crackle with visible black tendrils of lightening. A rough forked tongue was laved against his neck and the smaller male went limp, trusting his instincts to give in. This male was his superior and meant him no harm so why not give in?

"I am Markus, young Sphinx. I allowed these humans to capture me in an attempt to find you. I heard your creature calling to mine and I answered as swiftly as I could." came the rumbled voice and Harry blinked. 

He'd only called out to be saved the first day that he had been imprisoned. That had been months (years?) ago. Why was Markus only just now getting to him?  
Seeing the question in the cats gaze, the dragon huffed in irritation and looked away.

"I'm pants at finding places and got lost twice. Add to that the fact I live in an island where all of my dragon kin are safe from humans...which isn't even on this plane...it took me a while."

Harry chuckled amusedly, sifting his hands through the older male's feathery soft green hair. Markus' eyes changed to a happy silver and Harry had to look away as they appeared too much like Sirius' eyes for comfort. Concerned that he had done something wrong, the Ember Dragon snuffled the little male's hair causing Harry to giggle. Those eyes became a darker silver and therefore were a bit more bearable.

"I'm sorry, Markus. Your eye colour...the starlight silver...they were the same as my godfather's. And he died a few years ago...and it's still a raw wound."

Markus nodded in understanding before standing with his bundle, the chains on Harry's arms snapping away like they were bits of thread. Harry felt himself blush as the rippling muscles of Markus' chest flexed as those strong arms held him close and the former student of Hogwarts felt the urge to sink into them and never leave. He squeaked when he felt the tale tell signs of apparition and squeezed his eyes shut as nausea shot through him. When it subsided he gasped in shock at the scenery around him.   
Dragons of all shapes, sizes and astonishing colours flew, walked, swam, or floated around them. Each section around the island (as far as he could tell anyways) was dedicated to a certain element, yet all of the dragons conversed and played. Little chicks raced about, chasing each other and falling tail over head only to get back up and go again. 

Never had Harry seen so much tranquility in his life and he felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted this peace. This love and closeness with a family, a pack, of his own. He wished desperately to live here. Where he could be free.

"It's so beautiful, Markus." he whispered finally, around the painful lump in his throat.

He was unprepared for the kind nip to his chin or the tightening of the embrace that held him securely to the broad chest. He blushed when several dragons turned their attention to Markus and bowed low. Curiousity lit in their gazes as they spotted him, and the Sphinx squirmed in discomfort. Still he wasn't made to wait long as Markus merely bowed his head to each of the others and continued on his way. They didn't stop until they came to an obsidian castle, a lava pool like a mini pond situated at its front. Red stones swirled about in intricate patterns on the archway over the door and the magic pouring from it made Harry feel small and weak. When the Ember Dragon pushed through the heavy oak door (which was laced with many protective magics that kept it from being burned) Harry realized that the older male lived here.  Who was this guy? The king?

"Not quite, kitten. I'm the prince of this land. My father, the Ebony Knight- an Obsidian Dragon, who made this castle out of the stone his egg was hatched from- is the king here." was the reply, a smile on his rescuer's features.

Harry squeaked again. He was being held by the prince as if he was something special. There was something terribly wrong with that thought. He wiggled to be put down but instead was held tighter.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The Prince, let his eyes shift nervously before he buried his face in the younger male's neck.

"You are my mate."

Harry stiffened in shock. Say what? But...he was a Sphinx. A half one at that. Didn't that make him...he didn't know...enemies with the dragons?  
Markus sighed, sensing his mates thoughts and hearing the panic within them. He hated mortals. They had kept his beloved in the dark about so many things.

"Harry. Sphinxes are rare. They only breed every three hundred years because the right mate is hard for them to find. It's just as hard for Ember Dragons. Our kind aren't enemies as wizard's would have you believe. Rather we are often territorial and very rarely is there a submissive of your kind. You are the first I have seen in many centuries. I would be honoured if you accepted my courtship." Markus stated, a bit of nervousness creeping into his voice.

Harry quickly processed the information given him and then thought it over. Would this man hurt him? He hadn't so far. This place seemed peaceful too. Really what did he have to go back to anyways? A prison cell? More tests? No thank you. So with a slow nod he leaned up and licked the side of his mate's cheek with his sandpaper like tongue and smirked deviously when the older male shivered.

"I accept."

Markus roared his approval and practically flew up the stairs to lay his little mate on their new bed. Courtship. He was supposed to have a proper...  
Oh bugger it. Harry didn't seem to mind being taken right there. Those emerald eyes blown wide with lust, unseeing and yet seeing everything. The boy's magic wrapped around his own, teasing it and coaxing it into play. Harry moaned and  arched up, suddenly wanting Markus to just take him. He had never been so wanton before. But it felt right. Like his inner creature was ok with the swiftness of their mating before a proper courtship.

So, since his instincts hadn't failed him yet, he leaned back and spread his legs wide to accept the larger male who knelt between them to undress them both. Heat spread throughout the room, pulsing between them like a rampant heartbeat. Pleasure curled like a snake in the pit of his stomach as Markus trailed calloused hands over his now naked flesh. A dusky nipple was pinched between sharp teeth and Harry couldn't help but arch and moan and writhe.  
Finally the Ember Dragon slid down his mate's body until he came to the teen's prominent erection. He wrapped his forked tongue along his length as he bobbed up and down, sucking and lapping at Harry as if the Sphinx was a cool drink of water in the middle of a sun parched desert.

"Please...please..." he didn't know what he was begging for but he knew without a doubt that his dragon could give him what he needed.

He received a muffled chuckle before fingers where shoved into his face. Greedily the teen sucked them into his mouth and moaned around them as he laved his tongue along the pads of the calloused digits. His mate growled in a feral manner and his eyes swirled with colours like an out of control kaleidoscope. It was so brilliant and mesmerizing that Harry couldn't look away. Daren't. 

Finally the fingers were removed from his mouth and trailed to his entrance before one was slipped in. The initial stretch burned and Harry whimpered. It was his first time. And he was giving himself to a veritable stranger. Would the dragon treat him right? He shuddered in pleasure when he was kissed lovingly, his question answered. The man wasn't like any of the horrid people he knew when in the human world. This man would care for him.

He gasped as a second finger was entered and then shouted with pleasure when a bundle deep inside of him was pressed down upon. He rocked on those delightful digits and cried out in disappointment when they were taken away. He gave a surprised moan when a third finger was added, stretching him even further, pressing harder on his prostate and making Harry burn with need.

He needed Markus in him now. Now. NOW!  
He glared at his mate and the Elder Dragon smirked before sitting up, revealing his long, thick, cock. Soft black scales littered the base of said appendage and Harry drooled at the sight. Oh yes. In him. Deep in him. Claiming him. Ripping him apart. Please. Now!  
His desperation must have translated into some coherent mass of words because next thing Harry knew was that his whole being was being penetrated by his dominate mate. The musk of fires and earth surrounded him and added to the erotic moment. Harry cried out, screeched and clawed at his mate's back. Biting into the older male's pectoral muscle and relishing in the blood that filled his mouth. He gulped as his mate thrust into him. Once. Twice. Three times and his eyes rolled back as pleasure and magic arched through him. 

Markus growled low in his throat, his eyes a smoldering red, before doing the same. Instead he latched on to Harry's throat and the draughts of blood he took were larger. Still the magic in the air spun around them and cemented their bond in a spiral of colours that etched themselves into the places bit. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Markus as the older dragon continued to piston in and out of him forcefully. Moans and purrs we're pulled from him as he was spilt in two by the very man he wanted to spend forever with. Oh and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"More! Harder!" called the Sphinx breathily.

Markus complied with his mate's command, feeling the younger clench around him length like a tight glove.  
The little male whimpered, needing...needing...and then finally that bright crescendo was reached and Markus leant forward to nuzzle his little one's ear softly before whispering,"Come." and Harry did just that with a desperate cry of the Ember Dragon's name.

Markus only had a moment to stare at the beauty that an orgasming Harry made, before his own was ripped from him in a grunt of blinding light.  
Sated and breathing hard, the elder pulled out of his little mate and curled around the panting form, aware that his kitten's thoughts were centered on sleep and contentment. Tomorrow he would have to show Harry to his father, but he was certain the older dragon would approve. And he knew Harry would love it here. Especially when he told the little sphinx that his kind were able to bear dragon chicks.

For now though they would sleep. It was much needed after all. He brushed his Harry's bangs from the sleepy man's face and smiled when his hand was nuzzled. Weary green eyes stared into his own and a soft smile lit on the shorter male's lips. 

"Your eyes are so pretty, Markus. I think I might love you."

With that whispered statement, Harry passed out, content with life and looking forward to the future.  
And while stunned with the confession, Markus grinned like a loon and wagged his tail,his wings materializing just as suddenly.  
He couldn't wait to start his new life with the most caring creature he had ever met.


	17. Life with a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry watches the love of his life step up as a sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was written for my sister, tippyneko619,who loves DBZ as much as I do (and shares the Buu/Gohan, Piccolo/Gohan, Soncest obsessions that I do).  
> It's just a little blurb, but hopefully she will love it xD  
> I have one other of hers that will go up...and then I will post the cross dressing Harry for Smiles :3  
> Enjoy! (it's AU you guys...seriously xD)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. If I did...both worlds would have nothing but Yaoi and yuri and nooooooo ChiChi -dies-

Life with a Prince-

He couldn't accept this.  
He wouldn't accept it.  
He glared angrily into those bright green-blue eyes; glared at the spiked blond hair that stuck out in odd directions. He glared at the crude 'M' marking the older man's face, carrying the maliciousness that was so similar to the Dark Mark he himself bore on his forearm. A gift of protection granted him by a dying Dark Lord who had desperately wanted to unite both Dark and Light wizards into a calm truce. A truce which never happened.

"I don't accept this." he huffed, turning his green eyes to the side, avoiding his Prince's gaze and instead focusing on the pink monstrosity just beyond.

A gloved hand, large and comforting, yet firm gripped his chin and forced him to return his attention to the man in front of him.

"It needs to be done. For once in my life, I'm willing to do something that doesn't revolve around me." those hard blue-green eyes softened, barely perceptible to anyone who didn't know this prideful man," I have someone to protect. And if my death gains their safety, I will give it a hundred times over."

He blinked in shock, tears welling up in his wide orbs; shakily he reached out a hand to cover the one on his chin.

"V-Vegeta?"

This wasn't happening. Vegeta wasn't saying what he thought he was. It wasn't possible. He callous, prideful, cold lover never showed this amount of tenderness. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins and Savior of Harry Potter's life when the Wizarding World no longer wanted him and he had been flung into this life, gave the young man a smug smirk. He knew he had successfully thrown his lover for a loop. But he regretted nothing. He would gladly lay down his life for this teen, the powerful young wizard who had saved him from the threat of drowning in a sea of endless rivalry with everyone around him, including Kakarot. He would miss waking up every morning to sleepy green eyes and messy black hair. To those muscular legs wrapping around his waist as he plowed deep and rough into his little mate. 

Kakarot had asked him once, what about Bulma and their child Trunks. He had told the younger saiyajin that Bulma and Trunks, while a part of his makeshift pack, were not as close to him as Harry. His mate.  
His father had often talked of mates. How you knew, even of you had started a family previously, that your life wouldn't continue without them at the center of it. When he'd inadvertently caught the wizard child a few years ago, as the boy fell from the sky, bruised and beaten, he had known. Smelled it in the air.  
His chest had tightened and he had pulled the little one close, vowing to keep him safe.   
He'd explained this to Kakarot and for once the man seemed to understand. Vegeta had been puzzled until Kakarot had admitted, to the Prince's surprise, that Gohan had become like that in his own life. He stated that although he was sure that Piccolo and the Demi-Saiyajin were a couple, and by the looks of it things went deeper, both had agreed to allow the older saiyajin into their circle to explore these new instincts. Vegeta secretly found it amusing that Kakarot and Piccolo adamantly refused to touch each other, not that Gohan seemed to mind.

"Your life, my little mate, means more than mine." he growled out, smirk still in place.

He placed a harsh kiss to the shorter male and nearly groaned at the taste of his lover. They kissed heatedly, drawing closer together. It was desperate and loving and it left both trembling in need. When they pulled away, Vegeta placed his forehead against Harry's, wincing when magic from the 'M' on his forehead pulsed through them both.

"I don't want to be without you, Vegeta. I love you." there, he'd said it.

Harry bit his lip when those cold eyes he loved widened with wonder. They had never voiced how they felt aloud. He fully expected to be rejected. Instead he was pulled into another heated kiss and those rough hands gripped at is black hair, tugging on them as if anchoring himself to Harry.

"I love you as well, Harry. But I need you to live. You have to live."

Harry shook his head and felt tears cascade down his cheeks. He didn't want his lover to leave him. He was so scared to be alone.

"Harry. You have to. You have a responsibility to Trunks. He's your adopted-"

"I'm pregnant! I don't want to be alone!" he interrupted and was privy to the most wide eyed look of astonishment he had ever seen from his lover.

"P-pregnant? Is that possible?"

The younger wizard nodded and squeaked when he was embraced so hard he felt his spine pop back into place.

"Then I have even more reason. I will be back with in the year, I promise. Bulma will help you gather the Dragon Balls to wish me back. Now go!" he pushed his younger lover and the barer of his newest child, behind him as he faced the form of Majiin Buu, who had been watching the scene with interest.

Harry bit his lip again, trying not to sob. He was about to watch his love destroy himself, when both knew it wouldn't be enough.

"I'll wish you back!"

He nodded and Harry flew off to a safe distance and broke down in sobs as the life force of his Prince was obliterated from the planet.

-six months later-

Vegeta flew hard and swift, excitement thrumming through his veins. He was going home. He was about to see his mate for the first time in six months. He'd just been wished back to life. He had been forced to watch his mate grow heavy with their child, watched over by Trunks and Piccolo, Kakarot, and Gohan. His mate was happy which was good.

He was almost there! Almost! He could see the front door to the Son-Demon King home. He breathed in sharply when the door opened. Harry beamed at him, tears slipping down his cheeks, and a hand trailed to his distended belly.

"About time. Come in. Food's on."

Vegeta hungrily eyed his mate and suddenly pulled the boy into a full out snog

"Welcome home, Vegeta." the boy breathed against his lips.

And the Saiyajin Prince couldn't agree more.

-end-


	18. The Queen of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the other Queen drabble. It's Harry's anniversary with his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey this is for Smiles. It just popped into my head while I was making home made turkey burgers for my hubby. I like how it turned out, but I hate that I couldnt write a smut scene. Fear not young readers! A smut scene will happen...I'm not through with out Queen yet xD  
> Plus...the Twins totally jumped me. Forgive them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. It would be cool to dress him up xD

Harry paused as he looked himself over in the mirror. Wow it looked great on him. He hadn't thought it would go with the rest of his normal attire, but as usual his Master knew better. He tilted his head to get a better look at the thick black collar situated around his neck. Two charms hung from the heavy duty d-ring, one a dragon and the other a snake.   
He chuckled silently, knowing his roommates would likely bug him endlessly about it. Not that he minded, since the Slytherins were a lot better company than...he sneered not wanting to dwell on the red headed menace that followed him everywhere. Even more so now that his second oldest brother was bedding the 'boy-who-lived'.  
What tripe. He wasn't anyone's boy. Well. Except Charlie's. Maybe the Twins, when his Master approved of the union. 

Harry sighed and fixed his top, the dark purple corset matching wonderfully with the light purple button up that he had underneath. His short purple plaid skirt showing off his smooth milky legs, which were partially covered due to the lavender knee-high stockings that he wore. It was Charlie's favorite outfit to see him in and he really wanted to show his lover how much he appreciated him today. It was their anniversary today after all.   
It had been three years since they had met. And it had been a blissful experience. Of course, Harry hadn't known that the male was of any relation to Ronald until after their third meeting. But it hadn't matter to Harry at all by that point. Not when Charlie's dick was deep within his heat, pounding his brain through his ears. And he loved how the older male would get that deep, sneaky chuckle that never failed to send Harry into a quivering mess of hormones.   
Because whenever Charlie had that chuckle Harry knew that the dragon tamer was up to something. And normally it involved the Slytherin being tied up and spanked for a good while.   
Not that he minded of course.

"Hey Potter, are you almost finished? The rest of us are starving!" Draco's voice wafted to his ears and Harry rolled his eyes.

The blond had no room to complain about how long he took. The bloody ponce took forever to pluck his eyebrows. Seriously it was really easy. It didn't take forever and a day. Heaving a great sigh and deciding to leave his hair down, he placed on his dark purple high heels and smiled happily at the result. Equal parts light and dark...it was beautiful. He spotted the look of hunger that passed in Draco's mercurial gaze and chuckled. He wondered what his Dragon would think about the blond staring at what was his. Sharing with his brothers was one thing, but with a Malfoy? Hmm. He'd have to discuss it with his Master later.  
With a last look to his reflection the raven haired teen knelt and picked up his bag, smiling when he heard Draco choke on his own spit. Ah he loved girl clothes.

Turning to the blond he smirked and walked gracefully out of the room, through the common room, and lastly through the portrait hole and out into the vast openness that was Hogwarts. He received snickers as he moved along, not that he wasn't used to it, and merely gave the mocker's pointed looks of superiority. It wasn't his fault that they were jealous of his being taken by one of the most handsomest Masters ever.  
Not his fault that they were so petty that no Master in his or her right mind would ever want anything to do with them.   
As they made their way down the halls and into the Great Hall for breakfast he was suddenly cornered by two very familiar red heads.

"Why hello there love-"

"Nice to see you-"

"And looking so delish in that lovely outfit."

Harry blushed prettily and sashayed past his part time lovers with a wicked grin, complete with pouty lips and batting eyelashes. He loved when these two took charge of him, especially when Charlie sat in the corner with a predatory look in his gaze, fisting his cock as he watched his younger brothers dominate his pet. Fred and George especially loved it when Harry transfigured animal ears (normally cat or fox ears) and they could pull on his tail while they screwed him senseless. 

"Well the outfit is meant for Charlie but you are welcome to stare if you wish. Maybe later he will invite you guys in. It's our third year anniversary after all." he replied with a wink, and giggled when Draco blushed crimson and The Twins eyes fluttered before leering at him with hungry eyes. 

They all filed into the Great Hall and made their way to the Slytherin table where they sat and began to eat their meal. When the meal was well underway Harry looked about in intrigue. The Twins were too busy looking at him and Draco was casting glares at anyone who tried to sneer in his direction. Harry smiled and continued eating his food, wondering what his lover had planned for him tonight. He played with the charms on his neck absently and began to imagine his Master tying him up. Spanking him for showing off his body like he was to the masses. He closed his eyes as he felt his manhood press against his white silk panties, causing him to moan quietly. Oh how he wanted his Master to punish him, to make him wriggle and squirm with need. To fill him with whatever he had on hand whether it be toy, his cock, or his cum (he wasn't very choosy after all).

Harry snuck a hand down to his crotch and pressed the heel of his hand down on his cock, trying to imagine the whip marks he would receive for touching himself without permission. Dark chuckles beside him made him crack open his eyes to gaze at the Twins who were watching him. Harry whimpered in need and begged with his eyes for them to take care of him, but they shook their heads.

"Nope it's your fault. You'll have to wait until tonight when Charlie takes you."

Harry gasped and continued rubbing, wishing for release. Wanting it so desperately. It was then he noticed the quietness of the room and he looked around looking for the reason when he spotted his Master standing not too far away. Harry stood, regardless of his raging hard on and ran to his Master, falling to his knees at the last second and nuzzling his dragon tamers crotch.

"You are being a naughty little serpent aren't you? I guess you will need the punishment after all." drawled the normally easy going dragon tamer.

Harry gasped and pressed his head harder into his lover's groin, taking in the deep musky scent of his dragon. Oh and he would love it if he were punished here in front of all of these people. He knew that Charlie wouldn't mind either.  
He nodded and gripped at his Master's robes, relishing the fact that his Charlie went without any underthings. He was so engrossed with his Master that he didn't notice the leash being hooked to his collar until he heard the snap and felt a tug. Feeling his cock harden more, Harry looked up into the light blue eyes of his lover.

"Fred, George. Take care of my pet while I attend to our little annoying twat of a younger brother, yeah? I heard my pet has been having troubles with being made fun of." instructed the tall, stocky red head.

The Twins leapt up instantly and practically ran to Harry's side. They tugged on the leash and made Harry follow behind them on hands and knees as they left the Great Hall. Harry's butt was visible for all to see and many men had to cup their suddenly bleeding noses.  
Charlie turned to the masses and cast a curse at the headmaster who appeared absolutely livid, causing the old man to be changed into a polka dotted goat, then turned his attention to the student body.

"Harry Potter is mine. If any of you say so much as say one bad thing to him again. Or look at him like he is yours, I will show you why I was made a Dragon Tamer."

With that warning, he left the Great Hall in a swirl of robes. He smirked and wondered how debauched his mate would look when he got home. He couldn't wait to get home and wish his love a proper Happy Anniversary.


	19. Flaying Me Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is being punished by Tom, but he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok first off- I am currently at chapter TEN of Exhibit A! Isn't that so exciting? Hopefully I'll be at eleven by this weekend when I post the next chapter xD  
> Secondly- I'm sorry about the...offness of this drabble. I wrote it when I was playing around with my insane Harry bit. And although I love a sadistic Tom...I admit to liking my Joker-ish Tom better (so insane but not without a sense of humor xD)   
> So if this upsets anyone, fear not...a less...erm...dark Tom is in the sights of Exhibit A. I'm sorry if that annoys or disappoints anyone I just don't like feeling depressed and angsty and I don't like my characters to feel it either...  
> Anyways. Blood in this one loves. And what seems like dub-con but is actually welcomed on Harry's part completely ok?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, the Harry Potter world would be a lot less bleak (seriously don't we have enough pain in the world? Why would I want to write about it?)

Flaying Me Alive-

I felt it as he tore into my flesh. Sinking his fangs into me as if he were /starving/. I knew he wasn't. He claimed he loved me. Would protect me. Would never be angry. Yet here he was. Tearing into me as if he hadn't eaten in ages. Punishing me no doubt, for something I had done.  
Which of course, brought me to my current thoughts. What /had/ I done? Did I not do the dishes? No. No I had, I wouldn't be so careless with my Master's food ware. Was it because I wasn't quite finished with the laundry? No. It was something he enjoyed watching me do. Oh! I forgot to clean the dungeons! Maybe there was still time to do that tonight, to make up for my negligence. 

I really deserved it then. Yes I did. Every hit or bite he gave me I needed. I was bad. Bad. Bad. Bad boy. I couldn't do anything right. That's why I have my Master. He knows what I need. How I should act.  
I was brought out of my musings when he penetrated me without preparing me. I screamed in pain, feeling every thrust as if he were pulling my insides out.  
I'm so sorry Master. I'll do better next time, Master. I love you. Thank you for disciplining me, Master. I deserve it. I'm a disgrace to you Master. Rip me apart with your fangs. Use me. Destroy me. Whatever makes you happy.

And he did. Like reading my thoughts, he tore into my neck, lapping hungrily at the blood that gushed out. It hadn't been this bad in a while. He must really be livid. He didn't even notice that I was hard. That I was getting off on this punishment. He was just pushing his beautiful cock in me. In me. In me. I think I could feel him in the back of my throat. Speaking of said part of my anatomy, it burned like hell. Penance.

"S-sorry my Master. I'll do better." I croaked out at last and he grunted in his release, oblivious to my own as I gazed at his face suffused in bliss.

I don't know if he heard me. But then his crimson eyes locked with mine and I gulped reflexively. His stare was intense and I was forced to avert my own. Don't look Master in the eyes. Why did I break this rule?

"My poor little pet. Do you even know why you should be apologizing? Why you were being punished?" he crooned, touching my cheek.

I shook my head, blood still pouring from my neck. I saw black spots in front of my eyes and I blinked them away. No. I had to stay awake. He grinned viciously, gripped my hair and tugged my head to the side angrily, causing my wound to open more, allowing the blood to flow more freely. He leaned down, licking at it, prodding his tongue in like he was fucking my neck. I felt the thick muscle playing with the artery and tendons there. I wanted to scream. But I bit my lip viciously to remain silent, knowing my Master required it of me. I was to accept this. It,too, was punishment. Finally, he pulled away and bit my ear harshly.

"I saw Snape kissing you in the hall."

My eyes widened. I never wanted that! Never! That flea bitten mutt had cornered me. Told me he could be a better Master. Told me sweet nothing's that only served to piss me off.

"Master! He said he could be better than you! I never wanted that but he forced himself on me. I was off dreaming about the fluffy things I'd seen in our Garden and wasn't paying attention."

Eyes narrowed at me, he used our link to infiltrate my memories of the event. With a howl of rage he scratched at my chest with his nails, drawing more blood and inwardly I winced. It was going to be hard to clean out of the sheets.

"I will deal with him for this betrayal. First I must deal with you. I know I said I would never turn you. I didn't want you to feel such an insanity inducing pain. However, I find I don't much care. You didn't push him off of you. You did not obliterate him. You allowed him to touch what is /mine/. Therefore, I will turn you my pet. And you will not leave this room until I am back." he commanded, mouth near my wound once more.

I shuddered in fear. I swallowed. I would do anything. Anything so that my Master wouldn't be angry with me anymore.

"Will this please you, Master?" I whimpered. No more being mad. No more. I couldn't take it.

Master smirked, pointed fangs glittering as his red eyes flared in desire. Fuck I wish he would take me again.

"Yes. And if you do as I say you will be rewarded."

I nodded, blinking back more spots. Chuckling, he allowed venom to form a film on his fangs, then bit my already torn throat. I screamed and I was dimly aware of his pulling out and away. Dressing himself. Leaving. But then all I could focus on was the pain. The pain. Oh it screeched through my veins, ate at my skin. I felt it creep into my eyes and I desperately wished to claw at them.  
It was as if needles were being jammed into my body, tearing at my skin, poking my insides.  
Oh Mister Black Sheep  
Have you any wool?  
No sir, no sir  
You're a fool.  
I cried and screamed. Why wouldn't it end? Please Master! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! If ever anyone touches me. Looks at me. They'll die.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
Oh Please!

Suddenly all went black. Blissfully black. When I awoke I was alone still. Hungry. But I could move. I could see so much better. And I was waaaay starving. Yes I know I repeated myself.   
I needed to eat. But I hadn't gotten his permission. I gnawed on my lip. Then moaned when I tasted the blood that flooded my tongue when my sharp fangs pierced it. Hungrily I turned my attention to my arm and began to bite at it instead. This was how my Master found me.

"Poor little pet. Are you hungry?"

I whimpered as blood wafted from the door. He held up a goblet to me and I wriggled on the bed like a puppy.

"Mine."

"Yours."

"Forever."

"Until I am no longer necessary."

He smirked and handed the goblet over. I guzzled the blood down and shivered. This was divine. Master's blood, I could tell. I let my tongue snake out and lap at the insides of the cup. I looked up at my Master and noticed he was covered in blood not his own and I tilted my head.

"Severus is dead my pet."

I shrugged. I didn't care.

"Next time, you will kill anyone who touches you."

I nodded, willing to do anything. I beamed at his next words as he flung me to the bed to take me once more.

"Good pet."

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. I will likely post a not so dark one tomorrow. This was written a few years ago and I found it and I thought I would share it. Like I said this was me toying with insane!Harry. I'm much better at him now ;3


	20. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohann has a problem. He's always had it. It's about to get him in trouble. Well. Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was a one shot I wrote for my little sister. She loves Buu and so I thought I might put him with Gohan. She liked the suggestion, and so this was born. It's a surprise for her lol! This is AU guys ok? But I hope you like it anyways...also this is Majiin Buu in his thinner, nose-less form. Like...just before he consumes everyone xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ at all...I wish I did. So much potential xD

The Change-

For the first time since the fight with Cell, Gohan felt truly exhilarated. Before him had to be the strongest, most handsome villain he had ever been forced to fight. He felt a shiver of anticipation crawl down his spine. He was certainly looking forward to this fight.  
He bounced from foot to foot, feeling the particles of his ki and resident spiritual energy crackle around him like an electric blanket. The teenage Demi-saiyajin gathered the surrounding ki and pulled it into his body. He took calming breaths, even as he felt his blood quicken at the prospect of a battle. His dark eyes locked with red and he nearly moaned at the pure power that veritably poured from the taller pink skinned opponent. Gohan felt himself harden as a smirk lit on the centuries old monster. Bibidi's creation cocked it's head to the side and drew closer to the seventeen year old.

"You are stronger than when we first met, child of Goku." the deep voice sent pleasurable tingles down Gohan's spine. 

That gravely baritone crawled into the deepest part of him and left him feeling as if the pink villain had raked its fingers down his body; touching him intimately. He didn't have any idea why the thought of being thoroughly dominated by this monster appealed to him rather than disgust. He raised a brow in amusement. Yes, thanks to Elder Kai, he had indeed become stronger. Not anywhere near his Cell days, but close enough that he rivaled Vegeta in strength. And that was something considering how much stronger the Prince had become. He was startled out of his revelry when he noted that those sharp red eyes with black sclera were staring at him intently.

"Are you here to fight me, boy?" was the inquiry, a small smirk played on the older creature's face.

Gohan's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. Oh this was bad. Very bad. If Buu noticed how he was affecting the Demi-Saiyajin, then Gohan was a dead man. He couldn't immediately say yes either. Because somehow, getting pounded by the taller male, was translating into something far different in his brain.  
Buu shifted closer, until they were nearly nose to nose. Gohan was surprised when he leaned over and tilted his head, breathing in the teenager's scent, practically burying his face into the Son's neck.

"Or are you here for something else?"

Oh yeah there was a definite leer on Majiin Buu's face. Those pointed canines flashing hungrily, causing Gohan to moan loudly. He was rewarded with a throaty chuckle and was stunned into a yelp when the taller evil pressed his body into a nearby rock column.

"Ah. I see. Something else then. Well I think I could oblige you."

Gohan gasped when that blue tongue tangled with his own in what had to be the hottest kiss he had ever experienced. He whimpered when his hair was roughly gripped and that pink bulbous antenna wrapped around his throat. And if that didn't make him want to cum, the possessive growl that vibrated from Bibidi's creation, did.   
It made his knees feel weak and his insides quiver. He was unaware his much he enjoyed pain with his pleasure, although he should have guessed by the hard ons he would get when Piccolo trounced his arse when he was a child.  
Buu pulled away, a smugness to his eyes that made Gohan want to roll his eyes. What was it with a villain and their ego?

"You wish to be dominated? Ha! I tell you what. I will stop my assault on this pathetic excuse for a planet if you agree to be mine."

Gohan's eyes widened, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. Wait what? Why would Majiin Buu be interested in him of all people? This thought was closely followed by, could he agree to that?  
He allowed his gaze to travel over the other's form and felt his body clench heatedly. Yes. But first things first.

"Why? Why choose me? Isn't father or even Vegeta more powerful?"

Buu laughed, loudly and hysterically.

"Yes but you submitted so beautifully...so perfectly. You accept me irregardless of the fact I wish to obliterate those worthless flesh sacks from the very universe. Your father and that other, hold no interest to me. They have no wish to submit, but to control." he licked the side of Gohan's cheek, causing the teen to whimper in need," I've been watching you, child. From the first time you fought me in my grotesque form. I want you."

The young monkey boy moaned, shivering as Buu rocked against him; his neck was nuzzled again and he gasped when the antenna around his neck tightened. He felt he was fit to burst as he was pressed and squeezed. Almost to the point of blacking out. And then he felt it, a thick hard /something/ rubbing against his own when his legs were firmly placed around the taller male's waist.  
His eyes widened, locking with Buu's as the older being harshly bit his neck, marking him irrevocably as the monster's property. His breathing quickened in anticipation. That huge cock that he felt pressing to him was going to be inside of him. Filling him. Stretching him. Owning him.

"Yes." he hissed in pleasure, fully submitting and proving it by tilting his head to the side in a sign of meekness.

Buu growled, gripped his hair tighter and slammed him to the ground. It was thrilling to be so completely used like this. Not even his brief fling with Piccolo of Vegeta could compare to this, this utter surrender that he was experiencing with Buu. He wanted Buu's cock in him now. Right now.

"Please. Please." he pleaded desperately, arching into the firmer body on top of him.

Buu seemed to really like the acute begging and almost purred with satisfaction. He withdrew his antenna from around Gohan's neck and pushed it between the teen's clothes and skin. With one swift jerk those clothes were split down the middle, leaving Kakarot's son as bare as the day he was born.  
For a moment there was a stillness that caused the Demi-Saiyajin to open his eyes in a half lidded state. He was startled to see a look of pure rage on the other's face as they traveled over his form. Ah yes. The scars and such all over his body from the various battles and training regimens that he had been, often times, forced into.  
Even Piccolo and Vegeta had told him to keep his shirt on, because they couldn't stand the amount of scars. In Piccolo's eyes it was because it reminded him how he had failed, and in Vegeta's eyes it symbolized how weak Gohan had become; how weak he was. Finally Piccolo had left Gohan for Dende and Vegeta had gone back to his wife, who while weak, had the excuse of being human.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm ugly." he whispered, wanting to gather his clothes and hide himself. He didn't deserve to be around someone so perfect.

"Who touched what is mine?"

To say he was astonished would be an understatement. Of all of the things he thought the man would say, it definitely hadn't been that. He gazed into the red on black eyes with shock in his own.

"E-excuse me?"

"WHO MARKED YOU? ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO DO THAT!" Buu growled out, a visible vein throbbing in his temple.

Gohan whimpered and pressed his body flat to the floor, once more shifting his head to the side to bare his neck to the stronger creature. He relaxed slightly when his neck was nuzzled, instinctively knowing that he wasn't being punished for the faults of others.

"Tell me pet. So that I can destroy them.' the pink creature purred into Gohan's ear, nibbling on it.

Gohan gasped and lifted his hips, turned on again. He wanted to please the other male so bad.

"Piccolo and Vegeta when they trained me, and the bad guys we've all fought over the years."

Buu growled again and began marking his neck. He'd make sure that no one would touch his prey like that ever again. Even villains would leave his precious one alone once they saw his mark on the boy. He worked the skin, piercing it with his sharp teeth, drawing blood and relishing in the whimpers that protruded from between those lush lips. Eventually he pulled away, trailing his blue tongue along the boy's neck.

"No one will touch you but me, again. If they try, they will die by my hand." he ran his hands down the teen saiyajin's sides and smirked when he was rewarded with a gusty sigh of acceptance," and those two, who had a taste of you before me, will be punished. You are /mine/."

Gohan moaned and nodded, he was willing to agree with anything a long as that man owned him. Buu's grin turned feral and he wrapped his antenna around the boy's thick hard on, eliciting a strangled moan. He trailed a finger to his Gohan's entrance and penetrated it, not worried about slicking it up. He knew the boy's blood would be the only lube either of them wanted.  
He thrilled at the heated moan of pleasure that came from within his prey. The boy was practically writhing on his finger as he pushed it in and out. Begging for it.

A second and third finger followed the first and stretched the boy, entranced by the mixture of pleasure and pain that was intensely radiating from the boy's face. This was even more divine than chocolate to him. More beautiful than killing, and more intoxicating than fighting a worthy opponent.  
He curled his fingers and rumbled contentedly in his chest when his lover arched against the ground with a screech. Ah there it was.

Deeming the child prepared enough, he crawled up the teen and pulled out his thick cock, which was leaking with pre-cum and fit to spew everywhere. All over his little monkey boy. He inwardly snickered at the thought. He placed his length to the teen's entrance and quickly pushed in, instantly hitting that brilliant bundle of nerves that sent Gohan into an immediate catechism of new feelings. It burned and hurt and felt oh so wonderful all at once.  
He canted his hips to meet the swift hard thrusts of Majiin Buu moaning and crying out in bliss.

Inexplicably he felt the urge to lick at the steam holes on his new Master's cheat and so he did, suitably startled when Buu practically howled and pounded into him harder. Oh Kami, what had he done?  
He wondered what pressing his fingers against the holes on the pink monstrosity's back would do. He did so and screamed in pleasure when he was rammed so hard he saw stars.

"Please, more. Please!" he felt the tug on his shaft from the antenna and a hand close around his throat.

He couldn't take it any more, it was too much pleasure and he came, screaming out Buu's name as he splashed cum all over the older male's chest and stomach.  
Feeling the boy clench around his member was too much for Bibidi's creation and the seasoned destroyer hissed, clenching at the boy's hair as he came in great spurts inside of the child beneath him. He heaved great shudders as pleasure coarser through him. It had been even more intoxicating than he had previously surmised. He knew then and there that the boy would definitely be his alone.  
He gazed possessively at the rumpled, sweaty, luscious mass of flesh on the floor and he felt his spent member twitch in interest inside the teen.  
Gohan's black eyes flashed with heat, feeling Buu's interest in his body.

"I'm glad that I stole you before some other unworthy specimen got to you."

The black haired boy shifted his hips, moaning again when Buu's prick nudged at his prostate. He was secretly glad too. He didn't want to be owned by anyone else. The pink evil grinned maliciously and rocked his hips slowly.

"You are a greedy little monkey." he teased and suddenly slammed into his lover roughly.

Gohan screamed and arched his back, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the hard earth and finding none. For Buu, it was music to his ears, his body singing along with the tune of Gohan's screams and moans.  
It was much sooner this time around, the unraveling of his lover's orgasm. It was more intense; just as erotic.  
He buried his head into the soft spiky locks of the teen Saiyajin, breathing in the scent of dirt and spice. He pulled out of Gohan, feeling suddenly bereft. It was such an odd emotion for him that his red orbs widened slightly. Was he bonding with this monkey? His eyes locked with the child's and his stomach clenched.

"You are taken now. You can't be touched by anyone else. If they do, I'll kill them." Buu growled out possessively.

Gohan shivered but nodded, pleasantly calm and willing to agree to anything at this point. Still, he thought that he might be ok with sticking only to the evil pink man. Would he fight father and Vegeta to keep Buu to himself? His dark eyes traveled over the older male and he smiled.

"And what will you do when my father and the others come after you?"

Buu snorted and picked up the naked teen as he stood. He smirked when the boy squeaked. Searching with his mind, he found an empty planet that was similar to earth. He teleported to this place and then set his charge down.

"You will remain naked and ready for me."

Gohan blushed but nodded and Buu smiled a soft smile for the very first time. He was content to sit and watch the boy all day but he had some things to do. He was going to tell Goku and the other monkey that Gohan was his and off the market. But first he had to make a house for his little mate. He planned to live a long time with this boy. He couldn't wait to get started.

-end?-


	21. Reincarnated Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is being hunted. He feels alone and afraid. Until a loving voice calls to him and guides him to his new future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I wrote this last night...and plan on writing more for this world as soon as a new story kicks in for it. I loooove Valdemar and I love the Companions...I truly suggest you read the books by Mercedes Lackey. Go. Do it now! XD  
> Alright so as you can see this is a crossover with the Herald-Mage series of Mercedes' books and Harry Potter.  
> I actually wrote this with my Mum (who introduced me to the awesomeness that is Mrs. Lackey) and blackdragonsghost in mind. I hope you two like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vanyel, Stephan, nor Yfandes. I dont even own Harry! But I do own Mikal/Mykal. Enjoy!

Reincarnated Souls-

Harry wheezed out pained breaths as he ducked into a nearby alleyway. This...this couldn't be happening. After all he'd done for the Wizarding World, they'd decided he was a menace to society and had called a manhunt out on him. Why him? Why did it always have to be him?   
He gulped, his throat clicking as he attempted to swallow the thick lump residing there. He recalled the death of his friends, who had only been attempting to protect him. His lover, Mikal, who they had dragged off, murdered, then strung his body up outside the Ministry like a trophy.

Biting back tears of despair, Harry limped on, begging and pleading for some one to save him. To take him from this place or to at least protect /him/ for once. He was so tired and alone. A keening whimper escaped his lips as he finally collapsed at the back of the alley in a heap of tangled limbs.  
He felt as his pursuers closed in on his location, having always been sensitive to other's magic, sure that he was about to be found and carted to whatever facility that they had set up for him.

::Get up, ashke:: whispered a very familiar voice in the back of his head.

Stunned, seeing as the owner of that voice was more than a little dead, Harry cast fearful eyes about him. Had they decided to use the dead as a weapon against him now? If so, someone just kill him now, as he couldn't take that.

::Quit being so melodramatic, ashke. Honestly, just do as I say and you'll be fine:: the voice was slightly sarcastic this time and it had Harry trying to fight off more tears.

He struggled to his feet though and began walking again, using the walls of the alley as support. He followed the directions he was given, feeling loved and protected as he was guided by the kind voice in the back of his mind. It felt like forever until he was finally led to a large mansion with a barn and an assortment of magical farm animals. He was coaxed to the back, surprised when the wards of the obviously Pureblood abode let him slip past.  
He traveled slowly to the back of the large house and spotted a herd of magical horses galloping behind a corral. But only one had his breathing catch in his throat and his chest tightening. A shift in his magic stirred him to move forward and he felt amusement and excitement not his own drift to him. He knew what that meant. He was bonded to this creature.

::Lifebonded, kiddo:: came the voice of the most pure white horse he had ever seen.

Clear blue sapphire eyes stared at him with such knowledge and love that he felt small and unworthy of such attention. The stallion, for that's what it was, nickered softly in an almost exasperated tone before nimbly jumping the fence and striding forward. Harry felt relief pass through the bond and guessed that the stallion had been forced to wait until Harry arrived before he was strong enough to combat the magics on the fence and house that kept the magical creatures on the property.  
Awed green eyes traveled over the white horse as it drew nearer. Such a breathtaking beauty. When the horse stood before him, Harry reached out aching hands and brushed along the pure coat, closing his eyes as magic flared to life within him and settled about him like a cloak.

::Now that we are together again, I promise to never leave your side. Not even death will separate us, Harry. I so swear::

Harry felt as the magical oath snapped into place between them and he cried as he accepted the sincerity of the declaration. Only one other had made such a promise and he had been murdered in an attempt in Harry's life.

::Why me?::

A soft velvety nose huffed along his neck as the stallion rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. Amusement, determination, and protectiveness filtered down their bond and the wizard swayed underneath the strength of such emotions.

::Because I love you, ashke:: was the tender reply and Harry sobbed, feeling complete for the first time since he'd lost his beloved.

In fact the bond felt like that exactly. It felt as if he were never alone, like he was one person again. He knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn't need anyone else ever again.

::What do I call you?:: he timidly asked, squeaking when the stallion scruffed him by the back of his robes and lipped at the material.

Uncertainty rippled though his Lifebonded and Harry ran reassuring fingers over the other's gleaming coat with fondness. Blue eyes closed in resignation and a nervous huff was allowed to depart the great snout.

::Mykal:: the hoarseness of the voice in his head bespoke of the struggle that Mykal had had in imparting the information.

'Fearing my reaction to the similarity to my dead lover's name.' thought the teen, but Harry had no such issues.

This horse had been sent to protect him, give him a better life, and he was going to accept the second chance and not spoil it with memories of the past.

::I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Mykal. I am Harry::

A snort was his reply and a nudge to his shoulder sent him sprawling out on the floor. Mykal pressed his nose into the downed teen's stomach and despite his fear of being caught, Harry shrieked out his laughter as he was tickled by his new companion.

::Yes. That is what I am. Not a horse, you plebeian. I am called a Companion:: Mykal stated, sounding so much like his Mikal that Harry had to fight off tears.

"W-well I can't help that I've n-never met o-one before! Ha!" he wriggled around, not noticing the soft look of love that passed through sapphire orbs.

::Right. Well then let's go before the powers that be decide to renege on their promise to help me transport you to a more hospitable place:: drawled the Companion, who had mercy on his wizard and allowed the boy to stand.

The white stallion knelt and allowed his lifemate to climb onto his back before standing once more and taking off into the night. Harry felt peace thrum in his veins as his hands gripped his Companion's mane confidently. They ran and ran, the scenery becoming a blur as they raced alone.   
It wasn't until they reached the Forbidden Forest that they slowed to a canter. They didn't stop completely until they reached a clearing where two men stood.  
The taller of the two was a dark haired male with flashing silver eyes full of wisdom and power. The shorter male had curly blond hair and a twinkle of mischief in his gaze that had Harry think of the Twins.   
Mykal drew near to the men and didn't stop until the taller male ran a hand along the Companion's snout.

"Well done, young Mykal. We aren't able to keep the connection of our worlds up much longer. 'Fandes? Stephen and I are ready for you." the tenor voiced male commented, casting a loving look towards the shorter male.

Harry blinked on shock as another Companion materialized  in the clearing, but her image seemed to flicker with that of a tall golden haired woman who was utterly breathtaking. The mare seemed to preen under Harry's scrutiny and the raven haired male snorted before shaking his head.

"Don't give her such compliments with your gaze, young Harry. She gets enough praise from my lover. She'll get a swelled head." he stated in humor, laughing when he was nipped by his Companion.

Stephan chuckled, his voice deeper than his lover's and he covered his mouth with a hand as he winked at Harry who didn't know what to think.

"Van-ashke, we need to get a move on before the magic users discover us and attempt to liberate our newest charge from our grasp."

Mykal stiffened and his blue eyes narrowed on the people on front of him. Fierce feelings of defensiveness shot through the bond, leaving Harry breathless.

::They would try, ashke. But I will guard you until our dying breath:: the stallion's promise rang pleasantly in the teen wizard's heart, making him smile softly.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lifemate, who shuddered before relaxing. Neither noticed the amused glances pass between the three figures before them, nor the shimmer of power that arched over their bodies.

"Alright children, let's send you somewhere safe," stated Van as he stepped closer to Harry and Mikal," I'm sorry but you need to be asleep for the journey, little Harry."

Harry nodded, allowed surprisingly cold hands press to his forehead, then he knew no more. Mykal supported his bonded and cast a wary glance at the three figures. He knew these three knew of his past self and he rolled his eyes when their focus shifted to his human form that flickered in and out of vision like Yfandes' had done earlier.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Mykal shook his head, running a tender finger down Harry's cheek. His golden gaze was slightly bitter when he remembered that he would be unable to touch Harry as a human until the spirits of the Forest of Sorrows took their souls to join them in the protection of Valdemar.  
Stephan and Vanyel linked hands while Yfandes nosed her Chosen's shoulder. They understood what Mykal was going through even if only partially and they hoped the best for the young couple.

"Let's send you home." Vanyel finally commented and was rewarded with a small smile.

A bright light of the softest silver enveloped them suddenly. When it disappeared, nothing was left in the clearing. It was as if Harry Potter and the stallion that had carried him the had never existed.  
Laughter echoed through the Forest, causing many to freeze in fear. No one would ever know that Harry Potter was free. Magic had made sure of that.


	22. The Queen of Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times they met. And Harry never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this is for 917brat who said she wanted a story of them meeting. I don't know why, but for a while I wanted to toy with Harry being like this outside of school, and this was my first jump into it. I hope you like it! And for the rest of you...I hope this satisfies you xD I don't know if there will be more for them lol!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did....well....let's just say that JK should be glad that I'm not the owner xD

The Queen of Claiming-

A green eyed youth with long braided raven locks tilted sideways as he was pushed aside by a solid body. A loathsome shade of red came into the preview of his vision and he bared his teeth at the nuisance. Weasley. And by the feel of it, the youngest male. Seriously didn't that boy ever watch where he was going? This had to be the fifth time this week!  
Although Harry, of whom the Weasel was laying on, had a sneaking suspicion that it was on purpose. He tried to push the hulking idiot off of him only to find a furious face nearly colliding with his own.

"You stay away from him!" spittle flew in the younger teen's face and the third year winced away, turning his face from the other's rancid breath.

He felt uncomfortable with the redhead sitting on top of him, his skirt riding up to show off his black cotton boy shorts with little purple hearts on them. He wasn't ok with people thinking he was spreading his legs for this /thing/.

"What in blazes are you babbling on about, Weasley?" he finally rasped, badly wishing he were physically stronger so that he could just chuck the arse off of his person.

Those eyes he detested so much narrowed as the other wizard's anger increased. He gripped Harry around the throat and squeezed, lifting Harry's head up and then slamming it on the floor beneath them. Harry felt his stomach lurch and his magic leap to protect him, but before the third year could retaliate his enemy was thrown off of him. Harry's eyes wouldn't focus on his would be savior but he shivered at the possessive growl that leaked from the blurred out form. Before he could make heads or tails of anything, he passed out.

-Days later, during the Christmas holidays-

Harry smirked as his nearest John padded to the door, hastily leaving money on the dresser before exiting his room. He liked it here in the Wizarding World as a night walker better than in the muggle world. There were more ways of being protected here. No unwanted advances, no diseases, no unwanted pregnancies, and best of all no useless names. Just a quickie and then the person was gone, money all that remained of the tryst.  
The boy stretched his arms above his head as he stood to shower. That last round had been ridiculously quick and he wasn't even satisfied. But, hey, if he was paid what did it matter? It wasn't like Mister Right was just going to stroll through his door and sweep him off of his feet, right?

Images of being protected by an unknown figure flashed into his conscious thought and he shivered. He wished he could find the person who had saved him, and thank them. When he had awakened in the infirmary it had been to an empty but warm chair, and a deserted room. He had felt equal parts loved and bitter at the knowledge that someone had watched over him but had been to scared to stay.  
With a sigh the thirteen year old pulled the hair tie out of his hair and didn't bother getting dressed as he padded to his adjoined bathroom. He showered while singing under his breath, making sure to get rid of the last traces of tonight's lay. His mind drifted to how he'd ended up a trick in the first place, wandering from tavern to tavern in an attempt to make a living. He remembered when his Uncle Vernon sold him to his first customer at the age of eight.

How months later the Elder Dursley had been so desperate to rid himself of the stain of his nephew that he'd dropped the boy off on the nearest street corner. Told him 'Freaks have to work for their food,' and left, never turning back.  
Luckily a kind Mistress had found him, saw his talents, and set up a safe place in the back of her Tavern for him to work, she'd given him body guards in the form of one of the pimps that often came in to talk to the Mistress. A lot of the working girls were fond of him as well. When he turned eleven he had recieved his letter and thought he was done. But then, while getting supplies in Diagon Alley, Harry had spotted a wizard night walker like himself.

They talked at length and he had been able to join the Spotted Dove working scene. Most of the time he had a lot of fun too. But ached to find a Master who would keep him from this. He didn't enjoy selling himself to others when he only wanted to give himself over to one person. With another sigh, this time wistful, Harry finished his shower and stepped out into the room, so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure in the doorway until it was too late. He squeaked and flattened himself against the wall, uncaring of his nudeness in the wake of possibly being ambushed.

"Jumpy tonight, aren't you pet?" asked the stranger and Harry's eyes narrowed.

This person looked familiar but he couldn't say as they'd been formally introduced. A deep chuckle worked its way out of the tall barrel chested male and Harry felt his knees weaken. Holy Merlin it should be illegal for anyone to sound that delicious! And those ruggedly handsome good looks. The square chin and bright blue eyes, slitted like a reptiles. A deep red was his hair colour, reminding Harry of wine. He didn't understand what was going on, but his body was doing all of the speaking for him at the moment. He shivered and wondered if this man had come for a quickie.

"I just had to entertain a less than satisfying customer. You'd be jumpy too." he finally shot back, over coming his nerves and his composure enough to lift his chin and pried this body from the wall. 

He pretended to ignore the other male even though he couldn't (it was bloody well impossible) and rifled though his clothes for something comfortable to slip into. A cry of satisfaction left his lips as his hands closed over his black silk robe. On the robe's back was a fire elemental dragon, it's powerful wings unfurled and his snarling maw daring anyone to approach it.   
It had been a gift from one of the girls before she had found her Master and left the Spotted Dove for greener pastures so to speak.   
The stranger chuckled again causing the boy  to shiver once more. No one had ever caused his body to react the way his kept reacting to this devilishly good looking male. He secretly hoped that the man was here for a lay. He had a feeling it was going to be explosively good.

"Who are you? Are you here for something in particular?" he found himself asking, curious about the man.

Blue slitted eyes zeroed in on him and Harry froze, feeling rather suddenly like the hunted by skilled predator. Whoever he was, this man was dangerous.

"I am Charlie, pet. I've heard good things about you. That you are a decent kid, that you don't want to do this forever and that you are searching for your soul mate." the deep baritone wound about his insides, purring and licking at his hormones.

Well shite. How did this guy know? He must have been talking with the Mistress of this place. Like his old Mistress, his new one held a soft spot for him too. She was like a mother to him and the working girls were like his sisters; the working guys, his brothers. Harry sat on his bed, stiffening when Charlie stalked closer. Some great instinct told him to hold still and to show his submission. Trusting his instincts he did just that and received a deeply pleased purr for his efforts.

"I've been watching you, child. Making sure that certain individuals can't harm you. I must admit to being drawn to you." confessed the older male, like it was pulled from him without conscious thought.

Harry blinked in surprise. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or creeped out. He decided to go for both at the moment until he could decide on if this guys motives were entirely pure.

"Why  are you selling yourself at such a young age?"

Harry winced and for once lowered his head in shame at the softly asked question. He didn't like feeling as if he'd disappointed the man, which was such an odd thing to think of. What was happening to him.

"I have no choice. This is the only home I know." he replied quietly.

A large paw of a hand came into his vision and his chin was lifted so that green met blue in a clash of different emotions.

"Would you ever consider leaving?"

"If the right Master came along."

"Not a Mistress?"

Flashes of Aunt Petunia went through his head. All of the times she'd tried to use him before Vernon had had the brilliant idea to sell him. Fear danced in his eyes as the memories played in his mind and he shook his head.

"No." he whispered hoarsely.

Charlie's eyes narrowed before the male leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

"I would like to own you." a nip to his neck followed that statement and Harry shivered as pleasure rippled through his form.

"I-I don't even know you." he replied distractedly and a calloused thumb ran over his nipples as the robe fell off of his shoulders.

Charlie smirked and he reached his hand down to squeeze Harry's member, gently fondling the boy's balls.

"You will, Harry. I promise you."

And then there was no more talking as Harry was consumed by a raging fire. He was unprepared for the pleasure that tore through him as the larger male dug his teeth into Harry's shoulder. Marking him, a distant part of his brain supplied but he became to preoccupied to think  when a whispered charm had him slicked up and stretched before he could comprehend it.  
He cried out, scoring Charlie's naked back (when did it happen?) as the broad male plunged his cock deep inside. Oh Merlin, the man was huge!

"Ah you fit so perfectly around me, my pet. Like you were made for me."

And then Charlie shifted and started screwing Harry's brains our in earnest. It was all heat and sweat, cursing and moaning. Pleads for more and harder left Harry's mouth as he arched and undulated under what had to be the best lover he had ever met. He could only think of that delicious dick pounding harder deeper into him. And hitting that spot over and over.   
His green eyes met surprisingly intense blue and Harry surged up to kiss the dominant male above him. It was desperate and bloody, his lip was split and he was pretty sure Charlie's tongue had been caught between the teen's teeth but it was still so heavenly and Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.  
Then it was all over as Harry screamed his release, clenching tightly around Charlie who spilled himself inside of his pet in copious spurts of cum.

They lay together, Charlie still inside of him yet holding him so tenderly, for a while before Harry drifted off with a small smile of contentment, never noticing the look of  love and possessiveness he was receiving from the redhead. When Harry woke in the morning, he was clean, tucked into bed and alone. He was disappointed until he rolled over and spotted a gift on his pillow. Opening the rather small package he gasped when he pulled out a pair of panties. On the white panties was a tiny form of the elemental dragon on his robe. A note fell from the package to his lap and he eagerly read it, jaw dropping in surprise.

"I'll be back for you. Until then enjoy my first gift to you.  
Love, Charlie- your new Master"

-Start of School-

Once more a body shoved him, this time into a wall. Bloody Merlin's left nut sack this was getting old.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone! You whore!" came Ron Weasley's irritating voice.

Harry scowled and glared at the boy as annoyance flared to life behind his eyes. A feral growl reverberated through the halls before he could respond and Harry was hastily released. He straightened his red shirt and black corset before patting down his black skirt and pulling up his red knee highs.

"And I thought I told you not to touch what didn't belong to you, Ronald."

Harry froze and his head snapped up, green eyes wide as he took in the form of Charlie. Harry shivered as those ice cold eyes softened when traveling over his form. He felt exposed and suddenly needy at the older male's presence. Can you blame him? He'd been celibate for a month, believing Charlie when he'd claims Harry.

"Hello pet."

"Master," he breathed and stumbled forward when he saw the approval in the red head's gaze.

"Charlie." whined Ronald, spoiling the moment," Mum won't like when you bring this whore home."

Harry flinched. Brothers? Well that was new. They honestly didn't look alike. Nor sound alike. Harry shrugged. He'd much rather have Charlie then Ronald. Charlie scowled and shot the younger brother a glare before bringing Harry close to his form.

"I don't care." he turned to Harry and kissed him hard before lifting his skirt and spotting a certain pair of white panties."Good boy. Now go and play with your Slytherin friends and I will meet you in your rooms tonight to properly reward you."

Harry's face lit up with joy and he launched up to kiss Charlie thoroughly on the mouth. It carried on for many heated moments and Harry forgot what it felt like to think. Eventually they pulled away from each other and Charlie lightly patted his pet's bum to send him on his way. When Harry was gone Charlie turned to his pale brother and cracked his knuckles.

"Now for your punishment, brother-mine."

Ronald Weasley's terrified screams reached the Slytherin's in the common room who all laughed at the red head's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as of 9/26/12 I fixed this up. I apologize so profusely at the lack of editing I had for this. I think this was one of the days that I was really tired and really couldn't focus on the paper or the screen Dx that and the fact that my iPad has this annoying blasted auto correct -grumbles- anyways I'm going through a lot of my posted stories and attempting to fix them...I'm so sorry Dx


	23. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenpachi saves Ichigo from Nnoitra. While watching his lover fight, Ichigo feels hot and bothered. Pointless Drabbley smut you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! Well first off, I've finished chapter 10 of Exhibit A! And thank you all for your support with that story and Death's Heir, and even on here. It means a lot! Second, I have a Bill/Harry plunny shaking its fists at me, so expect that sometime soon. Lastly, I apologize in advance for this one. It's really old. You can practically see how much growth I had to do. But I'm not ashamed to show you guys how much I have grown over the years.  
> This is being posted for my dear friend, Casey as well. In fact a lot of my Bleach ones will be going up soon and all of them are old...so they are rough. I hope you like them anyways!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did...Ichigo would be owned by every hot guy in the series. Seriously.

Battle- Ken/Ichi-

He kicked me, claiming he didn't want me in the way. Bastard. When I got my hands on him...but I guess I should be happy. He saved me after all.  
You'll never hear me tell him thank you.  
So I was forced to watch as Kenpachi fought my previous opponent, Nnoitra. As I watched the battle I was only slightly worried. I knew the Eleventh Division's Taichou could handle himself, but he is my lover...so...

"K-Kenpachi." I whispered, cursing the fact that I couldn't fight too.

I watched him swing his sword. Nnoitra parried and their fight continued. Wow. Kenpachi looked so hot when he fought. Was I turned on by the blood that was spilt? Oh yes. Yes I was.

"Kenpachi, get over here and fuck me. Jackass." I muttered.

Dude, I swear he has super human hearing abilities cause he froze and in an instant he was at my side, leering at me.

"You sure you aren't too weak to handle me, strawberry?"

I scowled and attempted to sit up.  
"Fuck you, Kenpachi. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Kenpachi's grin grew impossibly larger and I felt myself grow harder at its sight.

"Oi! I'm over here. Ya shouldn't take ya eyes offa your opponent! " came Nnoitra's voice as he launched an attack at Kenpachi.

Frowning in irritation my lover turned and cut him down, blood splashing all over him. I shivered and moaned.  
"Kenpachi. Now."

Kenpachi flinched and when he turned I knew I was in for an explosively intense sexual experience. He knelt over my prone body and licked my blood off of my cheek.  
"Woman. Unless you wish to watch, being here isn't in your best interest. You will die. Yachiru! Take this woman and the kid and hide. Your mommy and I have to 'talk'." Kenpachi growled as he ground down his hips against mine.

Orihime gasped. I moaned loudly not caring if anyone heard me. I knew when they were gone though because he began to undress me and he made sure to never do stuff like that in front of Yachiru.  
I arched into his touch. Wanting it. Needing it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" he inquired, nibbling on my neck.

I fisted his hair and arched my back again.  
"Watching you fight....getting covered in blood...major turn on...now shut up and fuck me you bastard!"

I watched with satisfaction as his pupils dilated and his grin was back in force. My clothes, what was left anyways, were ripped from me and his were hastily done away with. He rubbed his cock against mine as he rocked his hips down. The sands of Hueco Mundo bit at my skin.

"Sure you're up to this, strawberry?" he bit my throat eliciting a moan out of me.

He drew blood. I could smell it.  
"Kenpachi, damn it! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and lifted my legs to wrap them around his hips, causing his cock to press against my entrance.

He pulled off his eye patch and as his reitsu erupted around us he plowed in without preparing me. The pain mixed with the pleasure was almost too much...almost. He began thrusting in and out of me roughly, nailing my prostate every time, as our reitsu commingled and became one.

"Oh gawd! Harder'Pachi!" I screamed and he growled possessively as he obliged. 

I gripped onto him with all of my strength, scratching at him, biting him. We kissed hard and passionate enough to draw blood, which caused us both to moan in ecstasy. I came violently when he leaned close to my ear and muttered he loved me. It meant more when he said it. So many things underlaid his words. When he told me he loved me it meant:  
I love you.  
I want you.  
You. Are. Mine.  
As I clenched around him he cursed and spilled his seed in me, marking me as his. Breathing heavily he lay on me for a second as he pulled out of me.

"I love you, Kenpachi." I whispered and felt warm when for the briefest of moments he gave me a tender smile, showing me just how much he cared. He kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away and getting dressed once more.

"I'll not dress you so you better do it yourself. Otherwise I'll cut the woman's eyes out."

I knew he meant when he brought Orihime back to heal me. I grinned and reached for my Shinigami pants at least. They were the least destroyed article of clothing. I slipped them on, wincing a bit and then looking over his fully clothed form.

"I'm done. What do we do now?"

Kenpachi cast me a concerned glance before grinning.  
"I will be fucking you so hard when this is all over, berry."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the nickname.  
"That wasn't my question."

Kenpachi shrugged.  
"She needs to heal you first. Then we'll decide what to do."

I rolled my eyes again.  
"Yes, Master." I stated sarcastically, gasping when Kenpachi pinned me once more.

"Careful, Ichigo." he growled. I could tell he was ready to go again.

I, however, wasn't. I gulped but nodded and he stood up and whistled. Yachiru appeared with Orihime and Nel in tow. Kenpachi picked Orihime up and dropped her beside me.  
"Heal him."

She did as she was told. I gazed at him lovingly as he allowed Yachiru to hang off of his shoulders. Yes I loved this man. No matter what. Bastard.

-end-


	24. Love Me Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a Jackal demon who is protected (and pursued) by a Lion Demon. But things are about to get interesting. Who is this new person in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am posting this for my ladybug sister Chibi_Ladybug, who had asked me a while ago to write a Twin/Harry story...and this is the first part of it. I hope she likes it. It's kind of a PWP so don't come yelling at me for it having plot holes and it not being that long and all of that crap.   
> -sighs- I'm sorry guys. Had a rough day. Anyways. Please enjoy! (this is actually where my obsession with Harry wearing girl clothes first started xD)
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own. Well I own tha OCs but that's it.

Love Me Pack- 

Harry Potter, a young Jackal Demon, shifted in his seat. He was aware that he was fidgeting, and also that it was calling to his best mate Ron in a most tantalizing way, but he couldn't help himself. He blushed crimson when his friend's attention focused on him, brown eyes blown wide and nostrils flaring.  
A rumbling purr traveled past the tall red head's lips and he smirked before dipping his head into the shy Potter's neck and taking a deep inhale of the younger boy's scent.  
Other Gryffindors around them gave them mixed looks; those of disgust and amusement. The former had Harry grimacing. It wasn't enough that over the summer he had be come a Jackal Demon, but he'd found out that half of his so called friends were nothing more than pawns placed strategically into Harry's path to direct him in the direction that Albus Dumbledore wished him to go.  
Hermione, no longer a part of the Golden Trio, had shown her true colors when he had come out in fourth year, having admitted his crush on Viktor Krum during the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius and Remus had been supportive but had been forced to retreat. It seemed Dumbledore didn't want a werewolf or an 'escaped convict' to influence the mind of his precious weapon.   
Neville and Luna had also joined his side. While not creatures, the shy bumbling Herbology expert and the blonde Seer had simply shrugged and told him they found life with him more interesting than otherwise.

It was Ron that had surprised him the most. He had confessed to being a Lion Demon and also to wanting Harry for his mate. The taller male had drawn the blushing raven into his arms and had kissed him with in an inch of his life. Since then he had stayed seated, almost glued, at his first best friend's side. Everyone else from the lion house gave him a wide berth. It was good that no one had figured out his other secret. One that only Ron knew about, and only he knew because he'd caught Harry red handed so to speak.   
The boy shifted again, suppressing a shiver of arousal when his neck was laced by a wide rough tongue. He knew that wearing what he was under his robes was not helping his friend's desire, and in an instant he felt guilty for causing Ron to lose control like this over his creature side.

"Don't even, Ry. I don't care what others think. They will die if they so much as make a filthy comment to you. Now. Which ones?" Ron growled out, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a leer as he pressed against the smaller, humiliated male.

Well, it wasn't so much shame though, or humiliation. Harry, if he wanted to admit it to himself, felt a lot of freedom in wearing the articles of clothing he was. It calmed him, even as it turned him on. So with that thought in mind, the way the clothes bunched here and pressed there, he flushed and cast his green eyes to the large paw of a hand that was slowly creeping up his leg. He didn't need to ask the older male for clarification on his question.

"Black silk boy shorts with little purple hearts on them." he whispered, biting his lip when that hand squeezed his thigh.

A deep moan, low and vibrating, fell from Ron's lips and his brown eyes flashed gold and slitted briefly before the man could stop it.

"Minx. Later you'll have to show them to me."

It was a command, and as a submissive he instinctively tilted his head to the side, before whimpering his acquiescence.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Stop this disgusting display at once!" came a simpering yet high pitched voice from behind them.

Ron growled, instantly covering Harry's body with his own. Ever since this evil woman had come to Hogwarts, Harry had been the one to bare the brunt of the evil ministry toad's foulness. School had only just started three weeks ago and yet Harry had been forced to endure countless detentions with the woman. Simply because he didn't like who and what Harry was.

"What we do is none of your concern, Umbridge." snapped the Lion Demon, teeth flashing dangerously, causing a pale sheen of sweat to bead on the squat woman's face.

It was well known that she hated creatures, because of her intense fear of  them being able to over power wizards in political weight and strength. Still, despite her obvious discomfort, she stood straighter and leveled another nervous glare at the boy who was curling towards the Alpha Lion. Everyone knew not to anger a Weasley. The Patriarch and Matriarch of said family were a vicious lot and especially when it came to family.

"Have a care, Mr. Weasley. I am not above giving you the discipline your kind deserves." she silkily stated, fat wide eyes narrowed in hatred on the bane of her hunky Minister. 

The Twins, who heard the slight against their brother, stood at once and hissed angrily, fighting the urge to launch across the table and tear her voice box out. To do that, though, might cause undue stress on their little puppy brother.  
Harry, for his part, released a low keening whine, making every creature or half breed in the Great Hall either flinch or fight to stay in their seats. It was a distress call. A specific one made only by a troubled submissive, calling out to its mate for help. Every unmated Dominate in the room fought against their base natures that demanded they go to the young submissive's aid.   
Ron, of course, let out a loud growl, possessive in nature even as he made sure that his little Harry was safely behind him. 

"You can't threaten me, professor." he sneered, doing a commendable impression of Severus Snape as he did so.

Umbridge gulped but drew her wand and pointed it at Harry, making the whole room tense.

"Curb your tongue. This is your last warning. If you don't, your little tramp will get a very nasty hex placed on him." she had no sooner uttered the words than the Great Hall's doors were nearly thrust off their hinges as a powerful blast of magic blew them inwards.

Revealed in the doorway were three men. All of which appeared extremely pissed.

"I wouldn't if I were you." snarled one of the taller males.

Everyone in the hall gasped. The male that had spoken, from the length of his black braided hair to the very make up of his face, was an exact duplicate of a certain Boy-Who-Lived. Dark green eyes, intense and hard, searched the room until they rested on Harry. His own bright green orbs widened when he felt a caress against his magic and an almost audible snap echoed in his brain. He felt whole and connected for the first time in his life.  
A soft smile lightened the taller look a like's face as he peered at the small Jackal Demon.

"Hello, baby brother."

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone shoot my hands for writing what I did for Umbridge. Hope you liked it so far.


	25. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir has found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is the Fen/Harry I've been promising Chibi_Ladybug for a while now. I don't know if more will be added to Instinct in more one shots or anything...like how Harry was discovered by Tom and all that...but...if the inspiration arises, there might be more (I love Fen/Harry so this isn't an issue xD)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- Blegh. I don't own. If I did...weeeeeellllll ;3

Instinct- 

Fenrir paused as he walked into the vast room with his fellow Death Eaters. What was this scent? It was tantalizingly sweet. Innocent. An underlying hint of cinnamon seeping through. The Alpha wolf felt his body tense and his nostrils flare. His amber eyes darted around the room, trying to pinpoint who this delectable scent belonged to. He'd never come across its like before.   
A deep rumbling growl escaped his lips and he stalked forward into the room, running purely on instinct. He followed his instincts and the scent, garnering looks of fear from the other members of the Dark Lord's soldiers.   
He ignored them, not stopping until he stood before a young teen with dark black hair and acidic green eyes. He breathed deeply and a happy rumble exited his chest and he moved into the teen's personal space. Those green eyes widened as they stared up at him and Fenrir leered.

"Hello, pup."

A shiver traveled down the boy's body and Fenrir was pleased to see the teen's breathing hitch. So he was affected too. Good.

"Ah. Fenrir. I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." drawled the Dark Lord's voice from to his left.

The Alpha wolf shifted his eyes to the older wizard and inclined his head in acknowledgement, but didn't remove himself from the boy's front. The little one was beginning to tremble slightly but the master predator could tell it wasn't from fear. He leaned in closer to once more take in the heady scent of his prey.

"What's you name, pup?" he breathed against the bare flesh of the teen's neck.

The Dark Lord seemed rather amused by it all as he simply smirked and raised a brow at the openly panting teen.

"This would be my heir, Harrison Thomas Riddle. You will treat him with respect, am I clear?"

"Crystal, my lord."

"Good."

No more was said from Lord Voldemort as the man swept away and gracefully stepped up to his dais. Amber and green locked and the rest of the world seemed to stop for a brief instant. Finally green flickered downward submissively and Fenrir grinned, all of his teeth displayed in the action.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, my mate." rumbled Fenrir as he nuzzled Harrison's face, who had tilted his head in acceptance of Fenrir's dominance.

Harrison nodded his head with a shy smile. He reached up and caressed his mate's cheek, thrilled to have found someone to love him besides his father.

"As do I, Alpha." was the boy's melodious reply.

Fenrir swooped down for a possessive kiss and was surprised with the child's heated response. He was glad that Harrison was so accepting.

"Why have I not seen you before today, Harrison?"

The teen blushed and bit his lip.  
"Father had been protective of me. He tried very hard to keep me from being recaptured by the Light. Today he wanted to induct me in the ranks so to speak." the reply was soft and kind.

The Alpha wolf nodded in understanding before he gave one more swift kiss to the submissive's lips. Tempting little buggers.

"I want to see you after the meeting, yeah?"

Harrison nodded with another blush before gently caressing his Alpha's face again and then joining his father on the dais. Fenrir grinned like a shark as he joined his pack beside the Inner Circle. He felt whole and powerful for the first time in his life. He knew then,  that his life was going to be better.  His /pack/ would be better. He was glad to never have to wander the Moon's celestial glow alone anymore. His mate would always be his.   
He watched as his mate was introduced and felt pride thrum in his veins. His beautiful mate was going to change the face of the Wizarding World. He couldn't wait until the Light wizards trembled and fell. It was sure to be a marvelous occasion and Fenrir intended to savor every moment at his mate's side.

-end?-


	26. Love Me Pack pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is surprised. And he likes it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so this is the second half. I don't know if there will be a third part. So far it just won't come out so this might be it. Disappointing I know. But unless I get new ideas this is it. Again, dedicated to Chibi_Ladybug.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine

The whole Great Hall heaved in a unanimous shocked breath. Did they just hear correctly? Brother? This tall, handsome male specimen was calling the scion of the Light, brother? That couldn't be right...could it?  
The boy in question let out a small whimper. His face was pale and disbelieving. Like he was expecting it all to be some cruel joke. The Potter look alike swiftly made his way to the smaller teen, garnering a warning glare from Ron, who still had the young Jackal situated behind him.  
However, as the tall rave haired teen drew closer, Ron tilted his head in confusion. This man smelled similar to his Harry-koi. Granted the scent of this guy was that of a dominate, but it was an almost exact match to that Harry's. Curious.  
He knew when Harry had come to the same conclusion when the pup tilted his own head, drawing a coo from one of the shorter males still at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Who are you?" Harry asked timidly, blushing crimson when a heated look passed through those deep forest green eyes.

Idly he played with his own braided hair, nervous about this veritable stranger who claimed to be his brother. The taller teen swept into a formal bow, a devilish smirk on his lips, revealing sharp canines.

"I am Naos Mikal Potter, you twin brother." was the deep voiced reply, causing a shiver to run up the younger creature's spine as it vibrated the air around him.

Ron saw this and felt jealousy creep into his heart. Who was this kid that he thought he could just waltz in and attempt to take his Harry from him.

"My twin? But, I thought the Dursleys were my only relatives." the Gryffindor child stated, stunned yet hopeful.

Naos nodded his head, a narrowed eyed look of contempt crossing his face briefly. He glared angrily at the head table, where Dumbledore sat nervously shifting in his chair.

"The old coot had us separated after mother and father were killed. He had me shipped off to an Otherworld orphanage and you to those disgusting mortals." he replied with a sneer.

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. The headmaster's manipulations in his life dated that far back? A pained look entered his eyes and Naos tsked before sweeping his little sibling into his arms to comfort him. A squeak of shock had Ron tense in his sear, wanting desperately to interfere but knowing that Harry wouldn't appreciate it.

"It's ok little pup. I am here now. And I will protect you from people like Umbridge and the headmaster. We've been separate too long." Naos finished, giving a light and tender kiss to his baby twin's lips.

Bright green eyes widened before eventually closing as the younger sibling instinctively melted into the kiss. Why did he feel so whole? So complete?  
His eyes shot open when he felt a hand squeezing his bum, a startled moan leaving his lips without his permission. What was Naos doing to him? His twin groaned and tried to deepen the kiss but the Toad made a clearing simpering sound in his throat and the older twin twitched in annoyance. He pulled away with a growl, protectively holding the small for, of his brother closer to his person.

"Excuse me, but you aren't a Hogwarts student. You three aren't allowed here." Umbridge stated, smugly assure that she would get them out of the school.

She wasn't prepared for the rage filled glares that were aimed her way. A malevolent dark power surged through the room just as a needy whimper echoed through the hall. All heads turned to Harry whose eyes were shut tightly as he writhed in his brother's arms; the older male's magics wrapping around him and turning him on.

"I'd like to see you stop him, Toad." commented  the taller male by the Great Hall's entrance.

The short male at his side snickered, popping a red ball of candy into his mouth. Umbridge opened her mouth to reply when Naos snarled and strode closer, magic- visible and black- crackling around him and his twin. Ron was walking beside him, his gait easy and deadly.

"Go ahead Umbridge, tell the masses how you've been torturing the little pup with blood quills." the red head helpfully supplied, knowing that the increased magics would make Harry even more wanton.

The boy loved it when Ron got mad too, because Ron would make him dress up in his  school girl outfit and spank him. Hard. The response was instantaneous. The power level of Naos skyrocketed and Harry cried out, arching in his brothers arms.

"Please, please, brother, please." he whimpered.

He needed to be punished. It didn't matter that he hadn't done anything wrong. But he wanted it. He needed it. He felt a small wet patch gather on his panties and he badly wanted to touch himself. He felt rather than witnesses Naos smirk against his form. He could sense that his brother was equal parts amuses and aroused by brother's reactions.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, little Jackal. Naos will have you alone and ravished in not time." was the deep voiced comment of the tall imposing male by the door.

Ron chuckled.

"Too late on that front." he smirked when all three males froze and Naos' nostrils flared in lust.

The smaller male by the door eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh that's hot."

"Shite, Naos if you don't tap that right now, I will."

Naos, meanwhile gave his beloved a piercing look before looking to the redhead.

"He wears-"

"The whole she-bang. It makes him feel comfortable." was the reply, and while he was making sure their conversation wasn't heard by others, the two at the entrance did.

"Hey Naos, go reacquaint yourself with your brother. Ol' lion breath-"

"-Hey!"

"- here and the two of us can handle Umbitch." finished the stoic male.

Harry whimpered when his brother cupped his balls and began massaging his length through the fabric of his robes. Absently Naos nodded and swiftly left the room , causing many in the room to whisper in their wake.

"Well, Tobias, you think little Harry is about to lose his virginity?"

The small Goat Demon snickered and shook his head, amused that his horny mate was imagining their commander pounding into their newest clan member.

"Oh I'm sure of it, Salem. I think he'll definitely like the fact that Naos will allow him to wear his outfits all of the time too." smiling, Tobias crunched noisily on his candy ball before raising a brow at the curiously silent Ronald Weasley."You don't mind do you?"

Ron snorted, allowing his fangs to show as he smiled wolfishly.

"I hope Naos likes sharing. Harry won't leave me alone despite the older Jackal being his twin. He needs discipline. Wants it. And I know what he likes." he leered and Salem began to chuckle, sounding slightly manic.

"Naos loves competition. I feel sorry for little Harry. Even I want a piece of that." Salem replied, his mate nodding in eager agreement.

His Hyena lover may be the more perverted  of the two of them (seriously the guy had issues), but he was more than willing to watch Salem and Naos dominate Harry. Maybe they could have a foursome one day.   
Ron rolled his eyes at the mates and then motioned towards the headmaster and Umbridge.

"What do we do with them?"

The Lion Demon shivered as a sense of blood lust tore through him when Salem and Tobias gave him looks of amusement, tinged with those of a predator. Gold eyes with side ways pupils and grey eyes bored into his own chocolate brown.

"We will make sure they can't go any where so that Naos can exact his pound of flesh when he returns." was Salem's sly reply.

The headmaster felt sweat roll down his face as those eerie eyes locked with his own, and Umbridge? She fainted in a fat puddle on the floor.

-end-


	27. Good Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsuharu, whether Kuro or Shiro, can't stand seeing Momiji cry. So he finds out what's wrong and corrects the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok this is so...sucky...but it's been a while since I've written (or seen or read) Fruits Basket. I have one other old one actually, it's an Ayame/Ritsu pairing and I plan on posting it as soon as I find it -attempts to hide the vast pile of stories-  
> Anyways, this is for my sister tippyneko619, who requested a Haru/Momiji (after I told her I couldn't do a Kyo/Yuya ;3; ) in return for sending me her Artemis Fowl books to read. I really hope she likes this...because I really don't know what else to do lol!  
> Anyways...if there are mistakes I'm sorry...and expect an update for Death's Heir in the next few days! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori would have this awesome triad going on, Hatsuharu would either be with Kyo or Momiji...and Tohru would be with Uo and Hana (not that I don't like Kyo/Tohru cause I do...I was rooting for them from the off). But I don't, so...sadly..

Good Feeling- Hatsuharu/Momiji

Honey brown eyes peered at him from behind blond bangs and Hatsuharu felt the Kuro side of him growl in fierce protectiveness. The little rabbit had just returned from school a sobbing mess. Once more the catty girls had said some less than kind things to him about his preferences in girls outfits. Why couldn't they leave the poor child alone? He watched uncomfortably as more tears leaked from the boy's eyes as he continued to rely the days events. What really angered him was that Yuki just snubbed the rabbit like it wasn't worth his time to help his cousin out. The cow felt Kuro take the reigns on their body and he winced, wondering who was going to die this time. Last time someone had messed with what was his, the person had ended up a bloody mess. Literally.

"You have no need to cry anymore, Momiji. I will make sure that they pay for saying such horrid things to you." slate grey eyes narrowed as a feral smirk played across the taller male's features.

Momiji blinked in shock, a few more tears falling down his cheeks as his eyes widened. The bunny hadn't thought that Kuro Haru would show his face so soon. It was rather confusing and at the same time exhilarating. He hadn't told Haru everything though. One of the main reasons why he was so distraught. He had come out to Tohru, telling her that she had the biggest crush on Hatsuharu despite his duel personalities that constantly fought for control. She had been thrilled. Surprisingly enough, even Kyo had been supportive and the cat often didn't get along with him. Yuki hadn't even looked at him, just sneered and walked off, while a crazy gaggle of girls suddenly surfaced and began nagging him about his liking a guy. They'd badgered him relentlessly until he had finally collapsed into a fit of sobs and fled to Haru's house.

Through it all, the cow had listened and had kept his cool, until he had come to the part where the girls had picked on him earlier that day for his choice in attire. Then Kuro Haru had shown up and he still had yet to confess it all. So the rabbit took a deep breath and blurted the rest out.  
Hatsuharu had never felt such a rage. Not even when people mocked him for being the foolish cow that listened to the conniving rat. Or even when he had had enough and yelled at Yuki for being the rat in the first place. Or even at Rin for being a selfish little prick. This. This unbridled rage lashed out of him like a poison and all he wished to do was to kill anyone who had made his bunny cry. Who cared that the little one was gay? Or in love with him. Wait. In love with him?

Shiro Haru took control briefly and stared in shock at his little blond. He couldn't have heard right. Momiji...loved...him? Slate grey eyes met and held honey brown, searching for answers in the mostly innocent gaze.  
He smiled shyly and swooped down and hugged the rabbit close to his person. He felt such a relief knowing that the little one liked him as much as he liked the blond. He had thought he would have to play protector for the little Sohma until the day they died (not that he minded entirely), however he was glad that he no longer had to.  
At the moment, the vengeance could wait. His rabbit needed him.

"I care about you too, bunny. I have for a while. At first I was content to simply protect you...but now that I know that you love me in return I won't let you go." Kuro Haru briefly surfaced as every possessive instinct in him flared to life,"You are mine." he hissed, then lent down and kissed Momiji full on the mouth.

Momiji squeaked in surprise but otherwise complied with the kiss, opening his mouth shyly to the demanding hot muscle that darted at his lips. Inwardly he was burning with happiness and he wanted to dance about in glee. With a sigh of contentment, Haru pulled away and his eyes were soft for about three seconds, before they hardened into a maniacal sheen and a shark-toothed grin  peeled back the lips of his crush. The rabbit shivered at the sight of the predator that was Kuro Haru, but he wasn't afraid. Instead he leaned up and licked the nose of the cow, before burrowing his face into the taller male's chest.  
Kuro Haru, for his part, merely chuckled and tightened his hold for a minute before releasing his lovely bunny and stepping back.

"When I get back from bashing in skulls I will make sure to claim you formally, my bunny." he promised and Momiji blushed heatedly before giving his love a happy smile.

"Be safe, Haru." he stated lovingly, and after one final swift kiss the cow was gone and off for his revenge.

He had some fan girls to kill and a rat to squash.


	28. Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has been called in to help his parents better ward the Burrow. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been promising this for a while, and here it is. Well actually it's the first of three parts. I haven't written the other two yet...just know that it's one of three. I really hope you guys like this...and I will likely post a chapter of Death's Heir later...but I'm unsure if I will get to that today. My eyes are really sore and it's hard for me to even see these words right now. If there are typos I'm so sorry! I blame my eyesight and iPad auto correct. Anyways. Please enjoy! -rolls into a corner and sobs-
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. But Bill and Harry would have fun if I controlled their love life lol!

Skirt-Bill/Harry

Bill Weasley stumbled as he walked into Gringotts. His dark blue eyes widened in shock as he took in the form of a very familiar figure who was talking animatedly with Griphook at one of the teller stations. The goblin in question was actually looking at this person with a fond expression that surprised the red head. Goblins weren't often given to feel soft and mushy for a wizard. The eldest Weasley drew closer to the two, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It wasn't until green Avada Kedavra eyes landed on him, shock blowing them wide, that Bill finally allowed himself to admit to himself that he was indeed seeing correctly.

"Bill! What are you doing here? Ron said you were in Egypt!" exclaimed the teen as he turned his body toward the taller male.

Bill floundered for a bit as the short lithe male pressed against him and he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from groaning. The boy-who-lived had certainly changed since the last time he had seen the teen. The older Weasley had always found Harry Potter ethereal in his beauty but it had been tempered by the child's massive clothes and ragged glasses.  
Gone were the bulky clothes and matching eyewear, and in their places was left a gorgeous teen. Dark black hair was lightly feathered around Harry's face and shoulders. His clear green eyes were unhindered by glasses, making those orbs seem more vibrant and intense. And in the place of those rubbish clothes, was a form fitting light blue t-shirt and matching layered skirt that appeared soft like a cloud and reached to the teen's knees. On his feet were a pair of simple raised wedge heels and it brought out the strong smooth calf muscles that bespoke of many years of playing Quidditch.   
In other words, Bill was badly turned on by the sight of this new Harry, even more so than he had before. When Harry pulled away, Bill smiled at the teen and belatedly realized that he hadn't said anything yet in answer to Harry's question.

"Mum said something about having problems with Dumbledore and a Miss Hermione Granger lately, coming around  the Burrow."

Instantly Harry's face became pained and he shifted slightly. This intrigued Bill, especially when Griphook walked over and placed a long fingered hand on the boy's hip in a comforting gesture. The teen gave the goblin a soft, thankful smile before gazing back at Bill once more. The red head gulped at the hurt broken look he was given.

"That would be my fault. Every time I go to the Burrow, the Headmaster and Hermione try to kidnap me, trying to cure me. They hate my new tastes in clothes and," Harry smirked as he shared a look with Griphook before continuing,"my preferences with my own gender."

Bill scowled and gave a glare to no one in particular as he gazed away from the shy child before him. He'd never been fond of the barmy old coot or the crazy know it all girl. He sighed as he fiddled with the fang ear ring in his ear lobe.

"How is their coming to the Burrow cause for concern? Mum and Dad can just change the wards." he stated, his blue eyes kind but confused.

Harry winced and shifted from foot to foot, his face screwing up into a moue of acute pain. It was obvious that talking about it bothered him and Bill wondered why.

"Well, somehow Dumbledore made it so the wards always accept them. That's why they asked for you, I guess. Ron said you're pretty good at wards and curse breaking."

Rage bloomed within the eldest Weasley's chest at the sorrowful look on the teen's face but he kept his face blank as he gave a slight nod.

"I am. I'll see what's going on and make sure that neither of them bother you again, Harry." he finally stated, blue eyes determined and kind.

Harry gave the taller male a beautific smile and turned to give Griphook a tight hug. The goblin smiled in a fatherly fashion, which admittedly was rather creepy with all those pointed teeth, and patted the boy on the back. When the boy straightened and turned to Bill again he sighed and smiled shyly.

"Let's go. I'm sure Molly wants to make sure I'm alright."

Bill snorted but nodded and they left Gringotts before apparating out and to the Burrow.


	29. Oh My Jellicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a Jellicle cat...and all he wants is some sleep. His lovers, Mistofelees and Rum Tum Tugger have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! So I have been meaning to do this for the longest time! I plan on doing more of these, but probably without Harry in the mix. I just love Mistofelees and Tugger together so much! Anyways, this story is dedicated to my Mother and Sister and my friend Chibi_Ladybug, who all love animals as much as I do...and who enjoy musicals like CATS :3
> 
> As a note, in this Quaxo and Mistofelees are the same cat. Just one is his Magic persona and the other his 'Bruce Wayne' persona. If you haven't seen CATS nor read the book that its based off of, you are missing out badly! Please rectify this. Now. Seriously! Also (sorry this is so long!) I don't know when the Bill/Harry will come out..it's just..not cooperating with me. Skirt might end up being a one shot all by itself, because Socks just doesn't want to work with me. A Marcus/Harry might be up soon...so look out for that at least...alright I'm going now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CATS or Harry Potter, but it would be awesome if Tugger and Mistofelees could get together in real life lol! Enjoy!

Oh My Jellicles- Harry/Mistoffelees/ Rum Tum Tugger

Laughter and meals of good humor rent the air, causing emerald green eyes to sleepily open in irritation. A dark inky head lifted from equally black paws as the little kitten gave a cranky yawn. He had had a late night last night thanks to his older lovers, Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger. The Magician and feisty Tom cat had seen how over worked he had been while helping Jennyanydots keep track of the much younger kittens who had been rescued from a nearby alley. He loved helping the orphaned kittens, being an orphan himself, but those little tykes could wear you out quickly.

The laughter from outside of his little hidey hole ( a nest of blankets and pillows at the back of an old junkyard) drew nearer and the little black kitten recognized the timber of his two mates. Huffing irritably, he stood and stretched, his declawed paws stretching and grasping at air as he fully woke himself up. Giving a fully body shudder, he sat back on his haunches to clen his paws in his ritual morning bath. He was in the midst of cleaning his face when the rather familiar lithe form of Rum Tum Tugger waltzed into his hidey hole. Followed closely behind the dark coated Tom was one black and white tuxedo cat. Mistoffelees, otherwise known as Quaxo.

"Why, Harry-kit, you started without us?" drawled Tugger as he slunk forward and sat beside his youngest mate.

Harry, the bathing kitten, glared at his older mate, causing Quaxo to snicker as he sat on the other side of their little mate and began helping the emerald eyed kit bathe. The all black cat shivered as he felt his mate's rough tongue drag across his fur and he allowed his eyes to slit as pleasure assaulted him.

After taking care of the kittens he'd come home to both of his mates, exhausted and just wanting to pass out. Instead, Quaxo and Tugger had pampered him and cuddled him until he'd been like jelly in their hold. Then had followed a very thorough mating that had Harry feeling like he'd never been abandoned. That he would never lack the love and devotion he had lacked growing up on the streets.

Harry yawned again and purred as Mistoffelees continued to clean him and Tugger snorted before rolling his eyes and running his rough tongue along his little mate's face. The poor kitten had been rounding up the new arrivals all the night before so he should know better than to pick on the little one, but he couldn't help it. Harry-kit just begged for it.

"I'm sorry, kit. You had a rough night. In any event, Mr. Magical Conjuring Cat and I wanted to know if you'd care to join us for a picnic on the fence later?" Tugger's deep voice purred, causing a shiver to go down Harry and Quaxo's spine.

The black kittens, cause really-even though Mistoffelees was two years older- he, too, was a kitten compared with Rum Tum Tugger's old tail, nuzzled each other before Harry heaved a sigh and gave his dominate a knowing look.

"Mr. Magic suggested it, didn't he?" The smaller male queried dryly, setting the magical cat on another round of snickers and causing Tugger to appear sheepish.

Rolling his green eyes and twitching his tail, the kitten groaned and hunkered back down into his nest of blankets with a huff. He really loved these two, even if the old Tom aggravated his sleeping schedule at the most inappropriate moments.

"Fine. Whatever. But the wooing better be spectacular, you two." He quipped and curled his tail against his nose as he dozed off again.

Tugger and Quaxo shared amused looks before settling down around their tiny mate, determined to show him how much they cared.  
It really was the greatest thing, being a cat.

-end-


	30. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's boyfriend has a problem with people throwing curses at what is his. It makes him angry. And you don't want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not satisfied with this at all, and plan on doing another Bruce/Harry story sometime in the future. But it was fighting with me as much as the second Bill/Harry (sequel to Skirt) and both are just...meh.  
> But I hope you like it anyways...I really don't want to hear about how horrid it is, I already know. You can tell that my brain just stopped working halfway through it. But it's finished so I'm posting it no matter how bad it is. Cause that's what authors do. Post the good with the bad.
> 
> On a happier note- I love my husband, who decided to surprise me with presents today :3  
> Also this drabble is dedicated to my imouto, Chibi_Ladybug
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hulk or Harry...but I wish I did...I think sex between the two of them would be wild ;3

Harry's eyes closed as the spell hit his body when he threw it in front of his lover. He had seen the spell coming during the battle and hadn't thought twice about obstructing its path. He stumbled, feeling lightheaded as the spell took effect, knowing that it was a spell that caused the victim to experience debilitating flu like symptoms that actually depleted magical sores with in the body.

"Harry? Baby? Are you ok?" Came his lover's concerned voice, as the taller, older male caught Harry's falling body.

The teen wizard blearily stared at his boyfriend before the magic with in him spasmed and leeched from his form. He watched as his love's rage escalated and knew that his boyfriend's baser instincts would cause him to lose control. He was right, when a moment later, the good doctor laid him out on the ground (his shirt used as a pillow beneath Harry's head) and turned towards the wizards who had thrown the spell. A feral growl escaped the brilliant man and Harry winced. This didn't bode well for anyone. The sound of ripping clothes and startled breaths of those surrounding them, let the teen know that his lover had changed into his more frightening form.

A roar of pure anger echoed throughout the area and the guard trembled as the monster that resided within his love raged against his enemies. Bodies flew as his lover plowed through the ranks of Order Members. More roars coupled with frightened yelps and hastily shouted spells rent the air and Harry coughed, feeling absurdly weak. He knew that his lover couldn't help what he turned into when angered, but he didn't like the thought of his love being hurt.  
Harry struggled to sit up as the green mass of his lover stood over him protectively. With a shaking hand he gripped the larger male's hand (which actually dwarfed Harry's by a lot) and felt when the creature paused. Pale green eyes turned to him and he smiled shakily.

"It's ok, Bruce. I'll be alright. D-don't get hurt by these people just because they decided to be uncharitable. They aren't worth it." He whispered.

Everyone was silent as Bruce Banner finally calmed and shrank to a more...respectable size. The doctor knelt by his little love and ran shaking hands through the teen's raven locks.

"What do I do, little wizard? I don't know what to do against magical sickness." He stated in a strained voice, worry lacing his brown eyes.

Harry's smile was tired as he gazed at his lover, sighing as the older male picked him up and cradled him close to his person.

"Just let it run it's course and don't leave me." He whispered, kissing Bruce on the cheek.

Bruce Banner's eyes softened and he shook his head as they left the battle field and to somewhere safer.

"Never my little wizard."

-end-


	31. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Harry go to the Burrow to confront Dumbles and Mione. Bill doesn't like anyone touching his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heyyyyyy! Here's the second one..and I think that's all too. I just don't see the smut for these two right now Dx  
> This is my very first Bill/Harry though too, so cut me some slack. Oh and for the reviewer who commented on Griphook/Harry father/son action...oh you are so right! I imagine Bill might wet his pants if he had to talk to Griphook about dating his 'son' Harry lol! I might do a little drabble about that one day too xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Harry winced when they arrived at the Burrow. He heard yelling from within the house and guessed that either the Twins and Ginny were causing chaos again or very unwelcome guests had arrived. He shifted slightly, his wedge heels digging into the dirt a small bit as he debated on what he was going to do. Did he go in with Bill and get everything sorted out? Or wait out the shouting and then go in? The teen closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head to the side. Decisions, decisions.

"Well there goes mum on a rampage. I wonder what set her off?" Bill stated calmly, his blue eyes curious as he stepped beside the shorter male.

Harry snorted and shifted again before huffing and stepping through the wards with the eldest Weasley right behind him. He really didn't want to have to deal with an angry Molly, but he couldn't stand by and allow her to be bullied either. It was his fault that this kind family was being badgered by obnoxious people in the first place.  
So fixing his skirt and straightening out his shirt, the Potter heir kindly knocked on the door,blushing at Bill when the older male rolled his eyes. He stuck out his tongue, freezing in shock at the predatory leer that crossed the eldest Weasley's face.

"Better put that away before it gets you in trouble, kid." He drawled, causing Harry to blush a vibrant red just as the door opened and the Twins pulled Harry into a tight hug with a squeal from the shorter male.

Bill chuckled when the lad attempted to wiggle out of his twin brothers holds without much success. Finally Harry huffed and allowed himself to be manhandled while they maneuvered inside. The yelling hasn't diminished and the Twins didn't make any moves to venture further into the house. Bill felt jealousy spike through him at the sight of George (he was the only family member who could tell them apart besides Harry) drifting his hand down to cup the raven haired teen's bum.

"Hey! Hands off the goods, George." Harry stated with an exasperated sigh when all they did was snicker and push him tighter between them.

"You know you love it, Harry-kit." Fred purred and Harry sent him a weak glare before Bill cleared his throat and the boy's face flamed in embarrassment.

"I suggest you let him go, before I tell mum that it was you who charmed the gnomes to stick to her kitchen ceiling." Bill warned, his blue orbs flashing dangerously, causing twin looks of sly amusement to shift over the Twin's faces.

Before either could respond, the shouting reached an all time high that they were sure Molly had never reached before and Harry once more winced.

"Who pissed her off this time?" The boy muttered, eyes worried for the woman who had been like a mother to him.

Dark looks appeared on Fred and George's faces and they held Harry close as they attempted to move further away from the door that led to the kitchen.

"Dumbledipshite decided he'd pay a visit and try a new approach with getting you out of our house." They replied at the same time.

Harry stiffened and raised wary eyes to meet with theirs before biting on his lips, and although it was a most Inopportune time, Bill felt his stomach clench and his groin stir in interest. Seriously this boy was murder on the libido.

"What was it this time?" He whispered morosely.

George sneered and Fred buried his nose in Harry's hair, causing Bill to twitch with the need to be the one comforting the teen who somehow found favor with a Goblin.

"He pulled out the 'Sirius wouldn't have approved' card."

"Which is hilarious-"

"-a riot really-"

"-marvelous fun-"

"-seeing as Sirius was mated to Professor Lupin before he died." The Twins finished after engaging them in a verbal tennis match.

Harry whimpered and buried his face in George's chest where he clutched the taller male's shirt in a death grip. Bill felt his ire escalate. Sirius had been like a father to Harry. How dare that old coot use the man as a trump card? He scowled and squared his shoulders. It was time he did something about the bastard who had ruined Harry's life. He reached our and snatched the teen from the Twin's arms and held him close. He ran his hands through the feathered hair and sighed when the scent of cherry blossoms reached his nostrils.  
He cast a glare at his touchy brothers who simply gave him mock innocent looks before gazing towards the kitchens.

"I'll take care of this, Harry. Now lets go in there and make sure they can never come after you again, ok?" He asked turning his attention back to the smaller male in his arms.

Harry peered into his eyes, his own green orbs wide even as his face was lit with a deep flush. Eventually the younger gave a nod of ascent and pulled away from Bill. He was surprised when the eldest Weasley sibling still retained his hand with in the others much larger grip. Sending Harry a small smile, Bill looked at his brothers to signal to them to go in and they all filed into the kitchen.  
Molly paused mid-rant when she spotted Bill and Harry (and the more important fact they were holding hands- a fact she was secretly fan girling over) and immediately bustled over, wiping her hands on her apron.

"William! Harry! Oh don't you both look peaked? It's marvelous to see you both!" She cried, kissing both on the cheek before directing them to the table to sit down. 

They all seemed perfectly capable of (and willing to) ignore the two eyesores sitting at the far end of the table. Both figures were glaring heatedly at the Weasley's and one Potter who all gathered in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, however, bustled about the kitchen grabbing food for her sons and honorary son as they sat. She had missed both very much and upon seeing them, instantly felt her ire lessen. She absolutely abhorred the old bastard and the harpy for what they had done and continued to do to her baby boy's best friend, but she was more concerned with her eldest and Harry's food consumption at the present.

They ate, but not in silence. The fuzzy haired girl was clearing her throat and huffing in an attempt to garner Harry's attention and Dumbledore was twinkling madly. But Bill, having enough, brandished his wand, and as the Weasley Heir, called on the Family Magics as he began drawing in the air with said wooden instrument.

"Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger. I hereby banish you from ever entering the premises, from ever talking to Harry again and from ever mentioning the name Sirius Black. If you go against any of this you will lose your magic. So mote it be." The magics swirled about them and with a pop the two nuisances were gone. 

Silence reigned before Molly tilted her head and huffed.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" She murmured.

Bill chuckled making sure Harry began eating again before responding.

"It's a good thing I did it anyways. As a curse breaker, my magic- combined with the Family Magic that is automatically the heir's, was strong enough to not only curse them but to cast wards around Harry and the Burrow as protection." He explained, smiling softly when Harry gave him a relieved look.

"Well thank you dear. Now eat up. I haven't seen either of you in months and I wish to get caught up."

Bill and Harry nodded in unison and continued eating.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that would come out guys! I apologize. Bill and Harry went on strike halfway through... (Also I edited it...I was watching The Eye while typing this up and was therefore somewhat distracted...I am soooo sorry -bows and sobs uncontrollably- but thank you 917brat for your kind review on this story...I think you are one of my favorite reviewers so far :3 )


	32. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a User that got sucked into The Grid when Sam Flynn was taken. He meets Clu and his outlook on Programs and Users changes. Now he doesn't want to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I whipped this up as an apology to my readers for not being consistent in my other ventures lately...it's not much..just a dribble drabble, but...I hope it sates you until I can get the next chapter of either Exhibit A or Death's Heir up. Both are finished...but both are like...five pages (written on lined paper) long...and I have to type it up while squinting at my tiny print... ;3;  
> But I promise I'm not abandoning either story...and thank you all for sticking with me...I'm so sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tron, Tron Legacy, or Harry Potter. I do own the dye with which I'm about to use to colour my hair...

"Was it easier for you to kill them because they are programs, Sam Flynn?" The User named Harry demanded crossly of the Flynn Heir.

Clu was surprised, though he didn't let it show on his face. No one stood up for the Programs. Not even Flynn anymore, and he used to be their biggest advocate as their Creator. Clu watched as Sam and his father shifted from foot to foot like guilty children. Harry however, simply scowled and moved so that he was standing in front of Clu, his form screaming defiance.

"Well I don't approve. Programs. Users. We should treat each other equally. Clu created something grand for you and instead of improving on his data base as you continued to learn things, you simply left him to flounder and then blamed it all on him when things turned sour." Harry paused and leaned back into his Program's embrace."I refuse to return with you. My place is here."

With that he allowed Clu to draw him close, ignoring the vicious smirk that the older Program threw his Creator. The man had an ego worse than Malfoy, but underneath all of that programming was a kind if possessive being, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. So instead, he merely snuggled closer and cast another glare at Flynn and his offspring. He was startled though, when Clu buried his nose in his hair and inhaled.

"Is it now? What about your Wizarding World?" His deep voice questioned, a small murmur near his ear.

Harry shrugged and looked up, bestowing Clu with one of those soft smiled that had instantly drawn the tyrannical Program to the teen in the first place. Back when he'd been captured with Sam Flynn. It felt like they'd known each other for numerous Light Cycles not the paltry Mili Cycle they'd been granted. Harry gave his love a swift but gentle peck on the lips before gracing the man with another smile.

"They were willing to use me to bring down their Dark Lord. A weapon. I'd rather spend the rest of my life being loved and taken care of thank you." He replied.

Clu smirked and with a growl he picked up his little User before turning and walking back towards his tower. He waved off the two Flynn's as they gaped after their forms, uncaring as to what they did or where they went as long as they didn't bother his little one.

"Stalemate, old friend." He called back, his mind already focused on Harry and their forever.


	33. Death's Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's abuse has increased, and as he lays there, bleeding out from his Uncle's vicious beating...someone unexpected comes and saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok...I'm seriously messed up in the head...but I couldn't help it! If any of you have seen Rob Zombie's version of Halloween then you know what I mean! Ok so as you have guessed this is a Micheal Myers/Harry Potter pre-slash. I have a thing for the bad guys...and I've always been fond of Myers (even though I think Rob Zombie's is better...come on! I would be more terrified of a guy who is like...a building...than that scrawny first version...) but I wrote this last night while watching it...and as I had always planned on doing one of each of my favorite bad guys...I never imagined he would be the first (I honestly thought Pinhead or Carrion...or Jason...or Predator...or friggin Freddy would be first lol! ) anyways....this was for Halloween ,,,enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Myers or Potter....but I do own the idea...and well...this cold...anyone want my cold? Seriously....take it!

Harry blinked as the large man plunged his blade into his Uncle Vernon's exceedingly large gullet. He felt nothing as the man who had raised him was destroyed. Gutted like a fish just moments after nearly beating him to death. Blood dribbled into his eyes as he attempted to remain conscious. Who was this man, wearing a white rubber mask and wielding an overly large butcher knife? Why was he here? Would he die now?  
The wizard watched as the last of his relatives died, bleeding out rapidly in the wake of his organs splayed out on the floor. He struggled to sit up so that he could welcome his death with open arms. He had no one now. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were all dismembered and strewn about the house. His friends abandoned him after his godfather went through the veil. Everyone wanted him to kill off Voldemort but refused to ask if he even wanted the job.

The floor vibrated as the giant of a man left his Uncle's body and ambled towards his person, sprawled out in a puddle of his own blood. He looked up through the eye holes of the mask and smiled softly. Who knew Death would have such beautiful eyes? Silver-blue and full of manic intelligence. Harry shakily reached out and gripped the man's pant leg, smearing blood on its surface.   
The older man seemed intrigued and confused as to why Harry wasn't screaming for his life like any sensible man would do. The man had to be nearly seven feet tall and built like a brick outhouse. After a moment of thought. Though, Harry revised his original deduction. This beast of a man was bigger than a brick /anything/.

"You don't fear me." It wasn't a question in that deep gravely voice, only an observation.

Harry closed his eyes and shivered, his body reacting to the man without his say-so. Still, he shook his head sluggishly and sighed before meeting the killer's eyes again.

"Death and I are old friends. I won't fight his Messenger's embrace." Harry whispered with another soft smile, that made the other male blink in astonishment.

Finally the towering man knelt and scooped up the fifteen year old, cradling him to chest like he would a small delicate animal. Or his baby sister. Or his mother.

"I will protect you. Because you aren't scared." Was the simple statement that had Harry quirking a brow.

"Why would I treat you as something to be afraid of?" He inquired, swallowing as his stomach flopped with the increase in elevation.

The man shrugged and began leaving the house. His accent was American which meant that some how the man had been able to get into the country just recently. Long strides had him out the door and down the street in no time. Harry didn't have to worry about his things (all burned) or his owl (dead) so he just nestled down in his rescuers arms and waited.

"I'm a freak." The word made Harry flinch and when the man saw that, a growl rumbled from within the barrel chest.

Harry bit his lip and winced as his wounds were jostled.

"What's your name?"

"Micheal. Micheal Myers."

"Well Micheal. I'm Harry Potter and you aren't a freak."

He was silent as Micheal pondered this before a the mask was lifted and a handsome gruff looking man was revealed. Harry's eyes widened, showing off mesmerized green eyes as he took in the rugged good looks of his new killer friend. Those silver-blue eyes roamed over his face and something soft passed over Micheal's countenance after a brief moment of the older male's searching.  
Eventually, he pulled the mask back on and lumbered on, tightening his hold on his precious little one. He hadn't felt this wellspring of protectiveness since his sister and mother.

"I will keep you." He said as way of reply. He had to get to his safe house to bandage up his new keepsake.

Harry sighed happily. No regret for the death of his relatives, and wondering where this new life would lead him. Micheal Myers was Death's Messenger after all. Times were about to get fun.


	34. Afterlife Tourniquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is dying, and he finds out that his lover...his husband...has begun cheating on him. Well the former boy-who-lived wouldn't stand for it. He'd change things with his dying breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I was bitched at today by some random reviewer who was whining about my tags. If you notice I took all but the Harry Potter ones down because apparently people can't read. Drabble means multiple short stories. Multiple tags mean -mock gasp- multiple stories. Well shite. Look at that.   
> So I'm pissed. Like really not happy. Soooooooo I'm posting this oldie. Which I will likely end up doing every time I'm irritated just as a warning. Although luckily I only have a few sad ones like this.  
> So a warning, you might need tissues. Maybe. Probably. I hope all of you, have a wonderful weekend (what's left of it) and I also hope you have a safe week. So cold! Please keep warm, yeah? Anyways...onward! This is pre-slash for Fenrir and Harry just in case you were wondering. And warnings for character death...and mentions of MPreg.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I don't own My Tourniquet either by Evanescence which was playing as I wrote this...

The blood was bubbling in my throat. I could feel it. All my body longed to do was cough it out. But I refused. I was in charge of this disease. Not the other way around. I winced though. It hurt a lot. This itching clawing need to cough out the clotted blood in my lungs. It's festering and putrefying evil sneaking its way through my veins so that I suffocated in my own bodily fluids. I was dying. I didn't care one bit. After all, what did I have to live for?  
A husband who was currently cheating on me with a healthy /woman/ of all things? Friends who left you because of who you married? Children who died as miscarriages because of a disease I had no clue of until recently?

No.  
I had no one.

Which was fine, I supposed. Finally I could rest and join my babies who I never was able to hold. To love.  
The niggling in the back of my throat became too much and I finally gave way to the coughing fit my body so desperately wanted. It wasn't always like this, you know.  
Draco and I had a beautiful marriage. Hardly ever had fights. The sex was great too. But them came the failed pregnancies, and then the news of my illness.  
Draco became distant. Off. Then suddenly, recently, he'd become happy again. I knew it wasn't because of me. I looked into it and found out why. He'd been cheating on me with Pansy Parkinson. In fact that's where he was now. Out with the tramp. I was waiting for them to get here, although they didn't know it. I was serving Draco the papers for divorce today. I'd already signed them. Once everything was settled I would apparate to my little cabin and die peacefully. Even though, in all technicality, I wasn't supposed to apparate as it could make the coughing fits worse, but either way I was dying. 

Who cared?

I guess I would miss a few people. Severus and I had become friends. He and Lucius had been secretly married for years, did you know that? Yeah. It was a shock to me too. They were trying for some children now that the war was over. Then there was my friendship with Fenrir. Yup the great mighty leader of the British Coven of Werewolves.  
He constantly called me cub or pup and as much as I loved it, I secretly winced as well. After all, both Remus and Sirius would call me that when they were alive. But I enjoyed his company. We would sit and talk for hours about his pack, which made me want to just flee with them.   
I refused to though. I didn't want to spread this to the pack. I guess I would be missed then. Wait until Lucius found out that his son was a cheating lying prick. I wonder what Luc's reaction would be? Or Sev's? Heck I'll bet Fenrir will be hunting Draco for the rest of the blond's life. Not that I cared.  
Not anymore.

The wards flared as Draco passed them and I flinched, brought out of my musings by the high pitched laugh of the bint formally known as Pansy. I ground my teeth in irritation. I always hated her voice. It was so annoying. So...girly. I shuddered and after a minor coughing fit, straightened out my robes, stood ramrod stiff, and moved my facial features into a cold mask of nonchalance. Like it didn't bother me. I was above it all.  
When they both walked into the front parlor, kissing I might add, they both halted upon noticing me. Inwardly I smirked as Draco's face paled, Pansy not far off from him. I felt like grinning one of Fenrir's grins. Oh victory was so sweet.

"H-Harry? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later!" Draco stuttered, attempting to act like he wasn't just caught making out with the slag. 

I sneered faintly instead of answering and simply held out the papers to him. He shakily took them from me and I felt smug when his face crumpled in sorrow as he read it's contents. I glared at Pansy before turning, keeping myself poised and collected as I left out the way they came in. I wanted to cough to bad it was beginning to hurt but I staved it off until I made it to the apparation point, turned, and disapparated to my cabin.  
I collapsed to the forest floor, feeling free for the first time in ages. I began to laugh which caused my coughing to kick in. I couldn't stop this time. I inwardly rolled my eyes at my plight. Of course I would die after gaining my freedom. Why not. I was Fate's boy toy anyways right?  
I curled on my side, eyes watering with the need to breathe, lips stained red as blood glob after glob flew out of my mouth. I was drowning. Alone. I stared at the grass as darkness began to fall in my wooded haven. I smirked even though my coughing had subsided to feeble gurgles. I couldn't really breathe around the oppressive weight of the blood. The smirk grew until my blood stained teeth were visible. I heard a chuckle above me and turned my head slightly, grin still in place.

"F-Fen." I gasped out, futilely attempting to reach out to him.

He knelt, concern flitting though his eyes even as his grin never left his face. Neither did mine for that matter. I felt relief really, that my friend would see me through to the end. Maybe in another life we'd be able to take our friendship further.

"Hello, pup. Ready for death?" He whispered, nuzzling the side of my face with his own.

I finally was able to grasp his toes through the dirt and grass surrounding me and I gave him a quick squeeze.

"I'll make it quick."

I coughed a bit, then reached in my pocket for the letters I had written to those who would miss me. I'd nearly forgotten them in my confrontation with Draco.

"L-look out for me." I whispered. I would be back. This time it would be different.

He gave me a firm nod, took the letters, placed them on the dirt, then transformed into his wolf form. I grinned when his maw closed around my throat, adding pressure.

"Love you." I croaked and knew no more.

\----

Fenrir followed his nose to the home of Severus and Lucius. He'd been waiting for this scent for years. Fifteen to be exact. It had been that long since his dearest friend had died. So many things had changed since then. Draco and Pansy had been married, divorced and miserable. Draco had been disinherited when Lucius found out just what had happened to Harry. Severus refused to speak to either of his former Slytherins. Shortly thereafter Draco sequestered himself away and wasn't seen by anyone anymore.  
Pansy lost face with most of her peers and she committed suicide. A month after Harry's death Lucius announced that they were expecting a baby boy.

Fenrir smirked as he thought of all of the mood swings poor Lucius had gone through. They had named their boy Harrison Lucius Prince-Malfoy, as Severus had reverted to his mother's maiden name, wishing to start over. Also they wanted to show their love of the boy who had been a good friend to them before the disease took him.  
Fenrir had left before ever getting to see the child, however, as his pack needed him. This scent had drawn him back though. And he followed it to the Malfoy's back yard. Fenrir felt his breath hitch as he saw the boy the scent was coming from. The boy was tall although still shorter than himself. His hair was dark black, but braided back to his shoulders. He was thin but not in a sickly way. More like a graceful dancer. He was a perfect melding of the Malfoy and Prince lines. This must be Harrison. His Harry had returned to him.   
He felt like wagging his tail as his presence was acknowledged by the fourteen year old. Fenrir grinned wolfishly when smokey grey eyes met his, mischievousness in their depths.

"Hello, Fenrir. It took you long enough."

-end-


	35. We Are All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is waiting for his Master to come back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm writing this as it comes to me, because I've failed to post anything new this week and for that I'm sorry. I just...wasn't feeling up to posting anything. And still I'm not. So this little blurb...might reflect my feelings of the moment. I'm sorry if it bums some of you out. I will try and post what I can for my chartered fics soon...I'm so sorry you all...I hate making you wait...anyways this is a crossover fic (sorta) and a character death fic (again...sorta) enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these crackers and my silk. Mmmm soy milk.

He looked around frantically. His Master had told him to wait for him. Right. Here. Here on this step by his throne. Wait. Wait. Wait. He hated waiting. It made him think of things. Like why was his Master, who was always so punctual, late. Later than late.   
His eyes trailed to his arm which was adorned with his Master's mark. Maybe if he pushed some magic through the mark, he'd be able to tell his Master that he was late? Hmmm. But then again. master hated being wrong. Ever. Even if Harry was his only and most prized possession. So he sat. And waited. 

It was a full hour after his Master had said he would return that the definitive crack of apparition sounded through the room and there stood his beloved owner. But he wasn't ok. He was torn and bloody and oh gawds /limping/! What had happened? He scrambled forward to catch his owner as he stumbled forward, guiding the man to his throne and sitting him down on it's richly decorated decor. Red wine eyes hazily locked with his, and a small soft smile lit the man's otherwise pained features.

'Im sorry I'm late, pet. Dumbleidjit and crew decided they'd corner me while I was shopping for your new collar.' He rasped, hands reaching into his robes and pulling out said object.

Harry gasped in delighted awe. It was a black leather collar, a large silver bell attached to the d-ring. It was imbued with deep protection magics and a sliver of Voldemort's own magic as a Claiming. To receive something so special from his lord...his Master, meant the world to him and he instantly thanked his owner by bestowing numerous kisses upon the handsome face. Voldemort chuckled weakly and drew the boy into his lap, wishing for once that his pet wasn't a mute. But, thanks to Dumbledore and his ilk, Harry had been muted by a cutting hex to the throat. That had been a year ago. When Harry lost his godfathers (Remus had killed himself days after Sirius had fallen into the veil) and had unleashed his voice and magic on anyone who had insisted that their deaths had been for a great cause.  
Harry had turned to Voldemort begging for help with gestures and pleading eyes, even as the angry red around the boys injury had yet to abate.  
Seeing the boy in such a state had driven all thoughts of killing the lad from his head, and in it's place was such a rage on the boy's behalf that even he had been stunned.  
Sighing, Voldemort placed the collar around his little pet's neck and smiled in smug pride at it's sight. He wanted to ravish his little one right now, but...alas...injuries...

Drawing on his magic, the Dark Lord pushed it into his pet's mark, calling on Lucius and his wife Narcissa,to heal him and watch over his love while he was otherwise occupied.

'I love you my pet. You can rest easy. I would never willingly leave you. Remember the Horocruxes? Those are for if anything should happen to me, you won't lose me.' He calmed the still shaking boy and was pleased when he was met with loving yet determined green eyes.

He was so tired though...he just needed to sleep. Yeah....sleep. He drifted off with his little one cuddled to his chest.

\-----

When Narcissa and Lucius arrived they entered the throne room and each cried out in despair. Their lord and his lover lay curled in each others arms. Lips blue from death and bodies rigid. Narcissa felt for a pulse on both men but found none and she swallowed a heavy sob. She turned her blue eyes to her husband, seeing the shock and sorrow as plain as her own.   
He must have come to the same conclusion that she had. Bonded. Life bonded. Voldemort, having bled out from his wounds was quickly followed by his life-mate, both having died in their sleep. It was touching and yet so very sad. Everyone knew, had seen how devoted they were to the other. And despite it all, Voldemort had made sure he had come home like he'd promised his Harry...seeing him one last time before he died.

Narcissa cried. She cried for the loss of her lord, and of a boy who had only known of what love was for a year and a half at most. She cried for the best friend her son had ever had. She cried for the son her best friend, Severus Snape, had just gained and lost. She cried for herself, having loved the boy as her own as well. And she cried for her lord. Who had won the war against the Light, and fought tooth and nail to get back to the one he loved.

They buried both wizards in the same coffin, mourning for the loss of those great men. Both were unaware that later in the night, Severus Snape would sneak back and dig up the bodies. Nor that he would have the knowledge of the Horocrux and other magics to bring both men back.   
They wouldn't know. No one would. That Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter became Momoichi Zabuza and Haku and disappeared from this life to start another somewhere else. No one knew because Severus went with them. And destroyed all evidence of his dabbling in the dark arts. He too changed his name and moved elsewhere.

But that's another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok halfway through that I was in tears so I had to make it a happy ending, I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry if I misspelled anything.


	36. Queen of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my another Queen installment! This time Harry has snared another Weasley! Guess whoooooo?

Queen of Red

Bill blinked. And blinked again, a shudder of arousal flitting down his spine. He shouldn't be here. He knew it. There was a nice comfortable bed upstairs with his name on it. And while there was no more Fleur (bint left him for another man cause she 'couldn't stand hez stupid family anymore') which gave him optimum stretching room, he'd been unable to sleep. Tossing and turning and finally getting up when he'd heard a faint moan from down that stairs. So, being the ever curious Gryffindor that he was (ok ok ex-Gryffindor as he hadn't been to school in...ok let's not go there), he had trudged silently down the hall and further into the bowls of the Burrow. He didn't know what he had expected to see when he looked through the partially ajar door to Charlie's old room, but what he did see completely stole his breath away.

In the center of his brother's rather large queen sized bed was Fred kneeling behind a pert butt which was adorned in frilly pastel pink panties. The panties had been pushed to the side so that Fred's rather sizable cock had room to plow into mewling male figure in front of the twin. A look of absolute rapture adorned his little brother's face and Bill felt his cock twitch when that figure gave another breathy moan. Then he was distracted by George, who pulled in front of the boy on the bed and placed his manhood at the very pliant mouth of the lad. 

"Come on, Harry, open wide like a good slut. We want to fill you completely. Mark you so deeply that no one can take you from us." George's voice was huskier than usual and he groaned when that little mouth opened obediently and took him in one solid swallow.

Bill of course was in complete shock. His brothers...his brothers were fucking Harry? Harry Potter? But he thought that was Charlie's....  
Intending to step in and intervene before the Twins got in trouble, he opened the door more and then froze when a growl sounded from his right. Shit. He knew that growl well. Charlie was fiercely territorial, even when it came to his own siblings. He would tear you apart if you went after what was his. Hastily, Bill turned his head, absently noting that the three on the bed weren't stopping their escapade and had in fact seemed to tune out the rest of the world as they engaged in sexual bliss, and spotted Charlie sitting in a nearby chair. His broad shoulders and muscular frame appearing intimidating regardless of his relaxed posture and lack of clothing. Said male's cock was fully erect and resting firmly in his paw of a hand.   
Bill gulped when he saw his brother's fierce dragon like eyes lock with his own. 

"Bill. Why are you here?" Was the rumbled question.

Bill tried to concentrate on something other than the desperate mewling and screaming of Harry on the bed, but it was difficult, and he shifted in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his groin. 

"I heard-"

"Oh gawd Harry, so tight!"

"- a sound and was concerned so I followed it to see what it was. I didn't expect...this." He finished lamely, blushing when his manhood jumped at Fred's exclamation. 

Charlie snorted, a devilish gleam entering his gaze as he noted his older brother's reaction. Seemed like his little minx had snared another Weasley. This would be fun. Hearing Harry's muffled scream as he came and the Twin's groans of completion, Charlie made a decision.

"Fred, George. Make room. We have a new addition to our little group." The command immediately had both boys pulling away from the debauched form of Harry, who was whimpering at the loss of his bed mates. 

When the Twins spotted Bill, a devious smirk flitted across their faces and they circled the eldest brother like sharks.

"You want a taste of him?"

"Want to fuck his tight hole?"

"Want to make him scream?"

"All while being watched, commanded, into doing what Charlie wants?"

Bill shuddered as another spike of pleasure jolted down his spine. Yes. Yes he wanted that. He had always known that among the siblings, Charlie was the Alpha male. And while he, himself was no submissive, he would never think of challenging the dragon tamer. When the shorter male claimed something, it was his. If he deemed you worthy enough to share, then you were special in his eyes, indeed.  
Bill raked his eyes over the still panting form of Harry. The boy's ass was still displayed for everyone's view, cum dribbling out of the boy's hole. The panties were soaked and the boy's cock was just visible over the top of the panties, showing just how excited this all made him. Cum was coated on the sheets beneath him and his face was flushed with desire. Full red lips were opened, revealing straight pearly white teeth as the child caught his breath. Green eyes were staring at Charlie in adoration and anticipation. 

Bill suddenly wanted those eyes on him. On him and him alone. No never to steal the lad from his brother (that would be monumentally foolish and he was no fool) but to assert that he was the dominant that was fated to take him next. To mark him.   
His eyes shifted to Charlie and he gave a slight nod. Yes he wanted a go at this beautiful creature that had stolen his brother's heart. 

Charlie grinned, his teeth flashing in an animalistic way and he stood, his shorter, thicker frame doing nothing to detract from the predatory gate as he strode across the room to his mate. He reached out and brought his length to his little one's mouth and nodded for Bill to position himself behind the smaller male.   
Harry whimpered in excitement as he eagerly sucked on Charlie, eliciting a growl of approval and Bill couldn't hold back anymore. With shaking hands, like that of an addict about to score, he gripped that rounded bum and squeezed the milky white cheeks even as he spread them. He groaned when the boy clenched his hole tight and entered the already sufficiently lubed entrance in one go. A cry of surprise, muffled by the length he was sucking on, emitted from Harry followed by a groan of approval.   
And then he clenched his muscles around Bill's prick and the older male forgot how to think. It was all instinct after that. Pushing and pulling and oh gawd that heat and he couldn't get enough. He plowed harder and harder, feeling the most primal side of him come alive as he heard the pleasured groans and cries of the little male surrounding his manhood. Oh man he knew why Charlie claimed him now. No one could pass this up. This fire and instinctual need to dominate the slighter teen. He gripped those slender hips tightly and continued to push in, hitting the boy's prostate as he lost himself in the motion.

Suddenly Harry cried out as he came harshly, convulsively swallowing around Charlie who growled lowly in his throat as he came shortly after his mate. As the younger male clenched around Bill he too, came with a shout, dumping load after load of his cum into the boy before he exhaustedly pulled away and gently kissed the small of the boy's back as a reward. Charlie allowed Harry to collapse to the bed as he cast wandless cleaning charms on the sheets so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for the teen to lay there and gently ran a hand through the younger raven haired child's hair. 

Bill felt content as he watched, not that startled when Fred and George joined the pair on the bed as they too ran their hands gently over Harry. Assurance and love in their demeanor as they pet the mate of their older brother. Tilting his head he gently laid a hand on Harry's thigh and was astonished when the teen completely relaxed. Did he really want all of their approval? 

In no time the boy was asleep, never twitching then the Twins and Charlie tenderly cleaned his skin and tucked him into the large bed. The Twins curled around Harry while Charlie motioned for the recently cleaned Bill to follow him out of the room.  
Once the door was shut he turned to the taller male with a raised brow.

"Make sure that if you join us with this that you understand that he is mine. I decide whether he gets to bed with you or whether he doesn't. He is not allowed anyone outside of the family. And no one outside of you and the Twins. So if you see Ginny or Ron or even Percy trying to get him, make sure you dissuade them." It was said in such a blunt manner one would think he said this speech often.

Bill thought it over. Would he want to do this more often? Maybe. Yes,

"What happens when I find my own mate?" He was wondering if Charlie would allow this to continue or not.

Charlie's dragon eyes narrowed and he grunted.

"You will not touch him once you have found your mate, William. I allow this now, because I know the Twins will most likely never mate with anyone other than themselves. With you I, it would be to many dominants in the room. And if you have a mate of your own my instincts won't allow you to have any claim on my mate." Was the growled reply.

Bill nodded once, showing that he understood and then cast a wistful glance at the teen being sandwiched between his younger brothers. He could deal with that. And even understand. The Twins weren't a threat as they had each other and if Charlie told them to back off they wouldn't challenge his authority. But if Bill got attached to the teen and then found a mate as well...he could.   
Running a hand through his long hair he turned from his brother and began his trek up the stairs.

"I hope to do this again and again until that day comes brother." He stated and lazily waved without turning as he ascended the stairs to his room, fully intending on sleeping.

Charlie snorted and returned to his living quarters before kicking his brothers out of the bed so he could snuggle his mate. When the boys snickered and then conjured a bed for themselves Charlie rolled his eyes and curled his larger body around his sleeping little one.

The things he put up with for his Queen.


	37. The Sphinx part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is thinking about the family he has joined and then something wonderful happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for those of you wondering, I have recently had my baby. Because of this loading new chapters is going to take a bit...especially as I almost always write it down first before I type it (my iPad is too old for me to type what I want and then leave it for later to add to as it erases it randomly ;3; )   
> But don't lose hope! The next chapter of Exhibit A is in the works and I shall be typing up Death's Heir as soon as I can :3  
> Thank you all for being patient and please enjoy this newest update!
> 
> WARNING: Um...MPreg.  
> Disclaimer : I don't own HP or KHR sooooooo no yelling.

Harry blinked in shock. Standing before him wasn't one of his normal guards since being made apart of the Royal Family. And yes that was in capital letters as he always felt it was emphasized each time some one mentioned it.   
He'd only been with his mate for a month now and things had been so weird from day one. For instance, Markus had three brothers. One was a big brute of a male, older than Markus and even more tall and broad. His name was, ironically enough, Brutus. Harry couldn't help but hold back a snort each time he was around the older male. Not that the dragon male seemed to care, as he often appeared amused with his naming as well. His purple eyes would be lit with a secret humor that told the young sphinx that he was perpetually amused with life.

Next was the middle brother, who was actually only a few years older than Markus. He was thin but just as tall as his other brothers and seemed to carry with him a certain amount of sly power. He was often in the library (it was huge!) doing some sort of research and of course he ended up regaling his brothers (and Harry since all of the brothers would quickly leave when he began) with whatever knowledge he'd obtained. Harry, while disliking being ambushed, actually loved the new things he learned thanks to this studious brother. His silver eyes were always sharp, picking up any and all things that went on around him, which is why it didn't surprise Harry too awful much when he found out that said brother was the strategist of their clan. This brother was named Mukuro.

Then the youngest brother, who was actually only a year younger than Markus, who was STILL taller than Harry and had more hyper energy than all the brothers combined. He was always following Harry around like a lost puppy, and while a young dom (all the brothers were dominants) he still had volunteered himself as the younger male's body guard. In dragon form the male continuously goaded Harry into flying races, Harry on his broom and he using his wings. So far the younger dragon had won, prompting Harry to convince Markus to partake in the next race (making the older male roll his eyes and the younger dragon to pale). Sometimes one could see the youngest dragon prince trying to drag the young sphinx to a random race with his friends too. Harry wasn't amused such times. But over all Bel (short for Belphagor) was a good dragon...loyal and brave.

Which was why Harry was surprised that none of the brothers were acting as his guard as he left the confines of his and Markus' room. Instead, standing before him, was one of the guards that were assigned to the King. Harry wracked his brain for the name of this one while he looked the towering male over. Bright green hair and hard gold eyes did nothing to detract from the confident strength that exuded from the taller male. Muscular and obviously fit, he made the perfect body guard. 

"Um...hello...uh..."

"Trystan."

"Right. Trystan. Um. Why are you here? Where is Markus? Is everyone ok?" Inquired the sphinx, worry etched in his emerald orbs.

Trystan's eyes widened minutely and he stepped forward to put a reassuring...well...hand didn't quite describe the massive appendage that was rested on his shoulders but...paw wasn't good enough either.  
Harry stared into the golden eyes and tried to quell his fear. He didn't need this right now...not with...

"Worry not, young consort. The King and all the Princes just wished for extra protection for you so close to your due date. " was the hurried explanation causing Harry to sag in relief. 

He gave the older male a shy smile and nodded his understanding. The King had guards that had been in the family, protecting said family, since before Markus was even considered. Probably even before Brutus come to think of it. They were often trained in many forms of combat both magical and hand to hand. Some were used as assassins, while others, like Trystan, were used as soldiers and bodyguards.  
Harry trailed a hand to his distended stomach with a small smile. Taht secret smile all mothers get when carrying their first child. It spoke of all the love they had for the little bundle of life growing in them. He was glad they were only having one child for their first. While getting to know the clan he had been with some of the other new mothers, helping them watch their new hatchlings. Some of them had more than one clutch and honestly he couldn't see how they were able to cope. It was hard work taking care of those infants...and while he loved all children, he was definitely going to talk to Markus about waiting a few years before they tried for more children. 

With a final nod to his companion they continued down the hallway to the kitchens. Like all the rooms in the vast castle, it was huge, and yet Harry really loved cooking there. Humming slightly, and with the help of Trystan when he couldn't reach things high up on the shelves, breakfast was made for his new family. It was just as the brothers started walking in that it happened. A pain unlike anything he'd felt before since his scar stopped hurting, lanced through his lower back and abdomen. He whimpered and doubled over in agony. When it let up a bit, he gave a pained look to his mate, whose eyes widened , and mewled.   
The room went into a frenzy, Markus going to his mate's side, the oldest brother shouting out orders to the others, and Trystan sending word to the King before helping Markus clear a way to the healer of their clan.   
Nearly twenty-four hours later, and a few scares, a loud proud roar echoed through the island, causing all who waited the birth of Markus' first child to cheer in sheer joy.  
Little Xan was born, his already deep blue eyes staring widely at his surroundings. Harry held the little one close, smiling happily at the fact his little cub was born. And when he looked into his mate's eyes he teared up even more. Markus looked so proud.

Markus leaned forward and placed his forehead against Harry's as she stroked his son's head lovingly. He loved them both so much...and he knew the same love flowed through his mates veins. 

"I'm so proud of you, kitten. You did a wonderful job bringing this little one into the world." 

Harry felt his heart expand and he beamed in tired joy. This was his family. He was so happy. So very happy.  
And after the family came to visit (it was very funny how Xan seemed to disappear when held by his father, his grandfather, and his uncles) the trio settled down for a much needed sleep. Nothing could have made Harry happier in that moment. He couldn't wait to see what new things raising his son could teach him.


	38. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is called to a new world....he didn't expect to fall in love with it's hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow another update! Granted it's not to Exhibit A like I wanted it to be but..that's still a WIP I'm afraid...that new chapter is being a butt. In the mean time you might get more one shots from me. In particular those ones that I promised sequels to and of course ones like this. I also plan on having ones crossed over with Supernatural as well ;3  
> For this I've totally gone AU and the Doctor is a tad OOC but not to worry as I plan on making more for this universe and therefore I have room for improvement. After all this is my first attempt :3  
> In other news, my son is growing too fast! Almost three months old already! Alright, enjoy guys and expect more!

There are many things that have shocked the Doctor. Rose being trapped in another universe, Donna suddenly appearing on the Tardis, even Sarah and K-9 making a reappearance in his life. But this...this really took the cake, as humans liked to say. There had been a time he had visited, oh a few years before he'd met Rose, that had been calling to him. The very essence of the area was crying for help. And while normally he wasn't a believer in magic, there simply was no getting over the fact that there was a world that had an abundance of the stuff. He had been pleasantly surprised while traveling this new time that carried this hidden world right alongside normal humans. It was fascinating! Like usual he thrust head first into the world, learning and soaking up as much as he could. He even took on a name while there, apparently looking enough like a wizard that had been missing to take his name.   
He had loved his time there, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was like the taste of the magic was...sick. And the more he looked around he realized why. The creatures of the dark were being so deeply suppressed, that the light was literally poisoning them. It was so wrong! There should always be a balance...hadn't he beat that into enough heads yet? What did strife get you but more grief and heartache. He for one had lived long enough, seen enough, to despise when one power became so full of itself. 

Taking a deeper look into what was causing all of it made him even angrier. An old wizard, a wielder of Light magic, was corrupting his purpose. He was manipulating people around him to try to alienate the dark wizards and creatures. And he was using a wizard named Tom Riddle as an example as to what all dark wizards were. Ten of course wasn't pleased. He'd seen it time and time again and this kind of thinking always ended up with countless deaths and numerous scapegoats. Sure enough, when he accepted a teaching position at the school that operated as the base for this light wizard, he discovered that such a scapegoat was being crafted to 'lead the Light to victory'.   
He watched as the entire school either vilified or hero worshiped this poor child and felt his hearts clench in sadness when those beautiful green eyes shuttered in pain. It came to a head when the boy's name was called from a goblet, sealing the Doctor in his fate in helping the child. Finally he understood why he was in this time. This boy, of a mere 14 years, was calling to him from the depths of his very soul.

So he helped the boy, Harry, getting to know him. In the process they became very close, without Ten even meaning to. In no time he was feeling a strange protectiveness that he had only felt for a few people in his long long life as a Time Lord. That protectiveness eventually became love, startling the Doctor. He almost wished he could take Harry with him when he eventually left this world. Have him as his permanent companion. Or at least until Harry moved on. And as the year progressed it became more difficult for him to imagine him leaving the poor lad behind. The brilliant mind that no one even bothered to get to know. It all came to a head when the Doctor saved Harry from the many machinations of the headmaster. The so called leader of the light, as far as he could gather, was attempting to have a show down between Harry and the Dark Lord. Not on his watch. He had helped Harry find the right spells to combat the dragon, nearly had two heart attacks when the teen didn't surface right away when going against the mermaids (and softly growling in irritation when he surfaced toting along the red headed female menace...Germ or something), and unobtrusively followed his Harry through the maze. He'd used his screwdriver to change the structure of the Goblet so that it would no longer do whatever it was that Dumblefrog wanted. 

And then...then he'd gathered Harry to himself, held him close and confessed to him the one thing he hadn't been able to, to any other. He told the young wizard how much he meant to him. Harry had been stunned but thrilled, he could tell. And then came the truth about what he was, and who he was. Instead of being angry like a lot would have been, having something so huge kept from them, Harry was instead happy that the Doctor helped so many. And it didn't bother him one wit that there was such a large (enormous ) age gap between them either. It did bother him that the man would have to go whenever it was his time, Harry being unable to leave his world behind when it needed such help fixing itself, but he was confident that they would meet again.  
Ten knew better than to argue otherwise because hadn't he proven that to be true time and time again? 

And they had separated, shortly after Harry's 15th birthday. It was bitter sweet because Ten had given him a key to the Tardis, after giving him a grand tour, on a chain made of dragon scales. And then...goodbyes. To the Doctor that had only been a month or so ago, however staring at the boy now, on the floor of the Tardis where he'd suddenly appeared, years must have passed. Still, Harry didn't look older than 17, how was it that he felt much older...nearer to his own age? Shaking himself from his thoughts he knelt beside the young man he'd fallen for and gently carded his hands through the slumbering child's hair.

"What? What? Harry?" He inquired softly, his hearts beating rapidly when the younger male stirred.

Bright green eyes swirling with power gazed back at him sleepily before widening when they focused on his face. Hands, so warm and pale, reached up shakily to caress the Doctor's face. 

"Is this real? After so many years of searching for you...of fixing the wizarding world and thinking I would see the world fade before I saw you again...am I finally with you, Doctor?" Harry whispered, awe making his voice breathy.

Ten smiled softly, helping the young man up so that they were standing close together. There was that thrum of ancient power again, making the Time Lord shiver. Just what had Harry done to have his magic take on this taste? He steered his friend to a chair and sat him down before making him some tea. He was so curious as to what had happened after he'd been forced to leave. 

"It's really me, Harry. How are you? What's been happening since I saw you last?" He asked as he handed the younger male a cuppa.

Harry snorted, emerald orbs dancing mischievously as he took a sip of the warm drink. He closed his eyes and relaxed, happily soaking in the atmosphere of the Tardis and her captain as it were. She was just as beautiful as when he'd first seen her and he understood completely why the Doctor didn't like being away from her long. He idly fingered the key that still hung from the chain he wore about his neck where it still resided ever since his Doctor had given it to him. Man so many years ago. So much had happened since then.   
Having been made aware of the headmaster's manipulations thanks to the Doctor, he had preceded with caution in making the wizarding world a better place. First he had actually tried talking to Voldemort, surprised when he had received an actual reply. They'd talked at length about what they wanted from the war and had come to a truce of sorts. Voldemort promised no more muggle killings and no more 'pure bloods only' rhetoric and in return he was given the reigns on control of the wizarding world. Because other than those minor details, Harry agreed with pretty much everything the older wizard suggested. (Which actually shocked Harry when Voldemort stated his want of equalizing the different magics, not abolishing or making one more powerful than the other.) 

So while they agreed on that, Harry could rest about the Dark Lord, confident that he would tow the line with keeping his Death Eaters managed. However the problem then came to dealing with Dumbledore. He tried, really tried, to talk to the old man but whatever he said went in one feeble ear and out the other. The wizened man wouldn't listen to reason and instead kept on about his whole 'Tom is the enemy' spiel even after Harry told him it was no longer the case.

So then had begun the tedious task of undoing all the wrongs Dumbledore and crew had afflicted the wizarding world with. All while trying to avoid the idiocy of the headmaster. That hadn't been easy, fun, or any synonym of either word.   
Years. Literal years had passed before it all finally ended. And it only ended because Dumbledore went insane and attacked Harry and the Dark Lord when both were out having a friendly game of chess. Surprisingly it was Harry who had defeated him, later finding out what a bad idea that was when he was saddled with the Elder Wand. Much later he finally learned why he hadn't aged past seventeen. Somehow, when he was younger, he'd become the owner of the Invisibility Cloak, and Resurrection Stone. At about 17, Harry had magically lashed out at the headmaster, knocking his wand from his hand. Which in turn had contributed to the old man's insanity because he'd been able to make the wand work to the intensity it had before. 

Harry of course subsequently learned that his defeat, how ever unlike a defeat it seemed -it was good enough for the wand- secured his standing as the Master of Death. Meaning he would never age. He would always be stuck at 17. And he had been. After his defeat of Dumbledore, Harry had wandered the wizarding world, helping Voldemort clean up their world for the better, sealing it permanently from muggle-kind. The following years had been so blissful. So wonderful. So utterly boring! There had been no rebellions, nothing! Tom and he had begun to duel each other once a week to just to pass the time...and then when that became boring they went to the dragon range to duel dragons. Eventually Harry left England all together, traveling the entire world just to find excitement. 

Nearly 50 years had gone by since his defeat of Dumbledore and finally Harry found a quiet place to be alone. An island, called The Lonely Man. He wanted to start his search for his Doctor now that everything was finally settled...but he didn't know where to search. Eventually he just called out to Magic to help him. He fell asleep and woke up with said man standing above him with a look of concern.

"It's a rather long story to tell." He replied finally, amused that the man seemed to be unable to sit still for the telling of the story.

Ten fidgeted and grinned as his Harry told him everything, his mind exploding with information and absolutely thrilled that his friend had been searching for him. Would never die!

"Harry...would you like to travel with me? Be my only companion for as long as we are able to stay alive?" He suddenly blurted excitedly.

Harry blinked but then smiled softly.

"If that's your way of asking me out on a date then I accept." He stated with a mischievous lift of his lips.

The Doctor laughed and drew the smaller male into a spontaneous hug. He nuzzled the younger male's neck and kissed his cheek then his lips chastely.

"Welcome home, Harry."

Harry beamed. Yes he was home now wasn't he? He couldn't wait to start this adventure with The Doctor.


	39. Little Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a mate....but his mate ends up being a demon. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS IS NO WHERE NEAR DONE! But, I was stuck for the moment so this is where it's gonna stop for now. Anyways, as far as I know this has never been done before...and if it has, then by no means was I copying because A) I've been working on this story for months now, B) This story was started when hubby and I were watching the third season, C) I haven't read any Supernatural stories...except on tumblr...so...yeah.  
> Anyways...this is set in the 'we have to make sure our bodies stay our own' season :3  
> Now I'm off to work on one of my other stories! Toodles!

Supernatural/Harry Potter (Castiel/Harry)-

Castiel stared in wonder at the form curled up against his friend Dean. It wasn't right, this feeling he had. Angels weren't supposed to fall in love with demons, especially ones that didn't have to posses a human, but had been born as a human child would. It was rare, but it did happen. Especially with older and stronger demons. And yet here he was, gazing fondly at the young man who was even shorter than Dean, curled up like a cat against the older hunter's side.   
When he had received the call from Sam that they had found a demon who wasn't like the others, he hadn't known what to think. He had pondered if it had been another trick like Ruby, a ploy for the demon to get what it wanted. This though? This wasn't what he was expecting. 

As of yet the brothers hadn't acknowledged his presence so he cleared his throat, suppressing a chuckle when both brothers jumped. He always enjoyed getting such a reaction. The young demon however merely opened a slit emerald eye and regarded the angel with a look of curiosity. Giving a nervous shift of his body weight, Castiel drew closer, nearly moaning with the scent that assaulted his nostrils. Oh this child smelled of chocolate and sin. And he felt his wings shift behind him. They couldn't see the wings, but by the way the young child's eyes darted behind him in wonder, he figured the boy could.

"Shit, Cas, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Dean groused, earning a giggle from the figure on the older brother's lap.

Sam sat down beside his brother, carding his fingers through the young teen's hair as his gaze focused on Castiel.

"What's up, Cas?" He inquired curiously.

Castiel eyed the brothers with a hint of sadness. He hated that there was still a visible rift between the two of them. They needed each other so much and yet their past mistakes had them in opposite corners on the same team. Still...this was the closest he'd seen them in months. He turned his attention to the young demon. Maybe for once a demon was helping them get better. It boded further thought.  
Shaking himself from his musings, the angel pulled up a chair and sat.

"I found a case. Apparently a wizard has gone rogue. He's reportedly very dangerous." The boy in Dean's lap stiffened slightly, drawing Cas' attention. "But something feels off about the reports I was receiving. Apparently the man that stated that the wizard child was rogue wasn't above reproach himself."

Dean watched Cas carefully as his brother continued to card his deft fingers through the teen's locks. The angel smiled slightly at the sight the boys made. They seemed to all fit together and it was nice to see such closeness again. Even if the boy was the only reason that the bridge had finally been crossed.

"What do you think we should do? Go after the kid and destroy him or try and talk to him. " Sam asked softly, his long hair drifting into his face as he gazed fondly at the boy still in Dean's lap.

Castiel was startled at the question. It was a decent one. Even he wasn't sure what they should do really. Supposedly, the wizard who had asked for help was a deceitful man himself. So maybe the child he claimed was destructive wasn't so bad? It did call for some looking into. Eventually he tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"I don't know. For now I suggest we find out what is truth and what isn't." Cas began but the teen suddenly sat up and slid off the bed and away from the brothers.

"Harilaos?"

Castiel stiffened at the name and watched carefully. Harilaos was a strong demon, one who was wanted by both sides because of his unique ability. He didn't need a 'meat suit'. No one had seen the childe (for the demon was many centuries younger than himself) in over a century and rumor was that Lucifer had finally killed the upstart off. After all, even HE, king of demons, had to wear a human. 

Incidentally, Harilaos had frozen as well and he stared at Castiel like a deer in the headlights. It showed the angel that the boy knew he was no match if it came to a battle. He backed up a bit and then jumped behind the brothers, using them as a shield. Castiel chuckled before stepping forward. This had just become more interesting. Here he was trying to find a way to stop the apocalypse...saw a demon he happened to be attracted to -pulled to - and this demon turned out to be the most coveted being aside from the Vessels of Michael and Lucifer.

"We mean you no harm, childe." Cas purred soothingly. He didn't want the boy to disappear before they could be properly introduced.

Said demon childe raised a skeptical eyebrow. Brilliant green eyes looked at him from beneath messy short black locks and the angel had to contain a shiver of pleasure as they traveled over his wing span. He hadn't been looked at with such scrutiny in a long time. Not even his brothers cared that his wingspan was so large. Certainly not the Archangels whose span even exceeded his own. But here, this demon, was admiring his wings. Acknowledging his power. It brought a shiver down his spine. And it was certainly entertaining that this powerful demon childe was hiding behind the brothers, not as a shield per say, but more as a younger brother hiding behind his older siblings for protection. As close as Castiel and the brothers were, they both still graced him with a suspicious glare and subtly drew closer to the 'younger' male.

"Considering you are currently working for someone after me when I fought very hard to free myself from his bindings to begin with, you'll understand if I doubt you." Came the soft voice of the younger male.

Castiel blinked in confusion, a look shared with the Winchester brothers. And then realization dawned on both Castiel and Sam's faces in tandem. That meant that...

"You are the 'rogue wizard' that this Dumbledore person wants?" Castiel asked.

Sam spun to look at Harilaos, his eyes wide in shock. The boy looked away with a scoff as his face flushed. Castiel thought he understood even a little bit. These brothers accepted few and when you were, it was like you were family. To have that challenged by the truth coming out could result in them all being broken up which would hurt Harilaos a lot considering the childe had no family.

"I am. He wants to experiment on me to see why my magic is so strong...why I don't need a host. I told him to E. S. And D. "

Cas blinked in confusion.

"E. S. And D?"

Sam snorted and stifled a chuckle.

"Eat shit and die." Replied the younger brother, amusement making his eyes twinkle, while Dean gave Harilaos a proud grin.

Cas tilted his head, a moe of confusion on his face. This must be another human tradition he was unaware of.

"Why would anyone want to eat shit and die?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond, raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head in acquiescence of the point.

"Good question." He stated, turning once more to the little demon.

Harilaos rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Typical, he found the one angel who wasn't familiar with the euphemisms of today. This is why he preferred Balthazar as company. Not that this angel was anything to scoff at. However, Balthazar had that snarky quality that reminded him of one of the wizards he'd befriended in the Wizarding World. Of course there was the side benefit of the snogging sessions and heated fondling in that big mansion of his. And when the angel had decided that they would be better as friends Harilaos had agreed. They were now closer than brothers, like blood bonded, and the demon childe liked this arrangement better. 

"It's just an expression, Cas. It means that the speaker told someone to 'bite them' basically. Or in the words of Crowley, 'sod off.' " Sam said with an amused sigh.

The angel tilted his again while considering the answer before finally nodding that he understood. Just another saying to add to the growing pile he had been learning from the boys already.  
Dean held up a hand, finally processing what Harilaos had stated before.

"Wait...experiment on you? Why would he want to do that?" Those beautiful green eyes of the eldest Winchester son flashed with anger at the thought.

Harilaos swallowed thickly and shifted nervously. Here was the make or break situation...and either the boys still cared for him or left him to rot...he wasn't sure if he could take the later.

"I'm a demon...but..I was born one. I don't need a host. This is my body, and I never age. Granted I'm still not that old. I am as old in demon years as I appear in human." He replied, biting his lip when Dean's face closed off.

Sam however allowed his jaw to drop in shock.

"A demon who doesn't need a host? Is that possible?"

Castiel snorted and decided to help the young one, whom he wanted for himself.

"Not for many centuries. They are a rarity. It only happens when two demons procreate... Which actually doesn't happen as often as you'd think."

Dean seemed to try and work that out in his head before shuddering in disgust, while Sam appeared to be piecing together things in his head. They didn't want to offend Harilaos just because they weren't fond of many demons they'd met. Like Ruby. Let's not get Dean started on the Ruby Subject. We'd be here all day. Harilaos peered at the brothers before sighing and sliding dejectedly off the bed. Those facial expressions never resulted in anything good for him. Just as he was about to faze out, a rough, calloused hand buried itself in his hair. At the same time a larger calloused hand enclosed itself on his shoulder while a taller body inserted itself in his line of vision.  
Castiel's rather serious face contradicted the softness of his expression as he stooped so that his countenance was level with the little demon's. Sam and Dean's presences behind him gave him a sense of comfort he didn't realize he desperately needed right then. He understood on an instinctual level that these men cared for him, for whatever reason, and it made him feel at home for the first time in all of his many centuries wandering the earth.

Castiel ran a hand over the soft face of the younger male and he felt his wings stretch lazily behind him. As if his entire being agreed that touching this childe was the right thing to do. 

"We were not mocking the way you were brought into this world childe. We just have very few good memories of any demons we've met and the ones we have...weren't..." Cas began but after a second couldn't find the right words to continue.

Sam, ever the intelligent one, stepped up to the plate, and gently ran his hands through Harilaos' hair.

" The demons we know aren't exactly...the best to know and have left a very bad taste in our mouths about the whole deal. So it's a shock to find out about you, yes, but the disgust lies in the thought of those few we met ever procreating, not your own birth." He explained and Dean and Castiel both nodded enthusiastically.

The young demon tilted his head to the side and nodded. It made sense. The thought of any of the demons he knew and ever some of the angels he's met, ever procreating (Zachariah for instance, Harry thought absently causing a disgusted shudder to shiver through him) was rather disturbing.

"So, Wings, what do we do about the idiot after Hari?" Dean asked, changing the subject before any of them got sucked into more images.

Castiel gave the brothers a rather feral grin before ruffling Harilaos' hair -garnering a scowl- and stretching his wings in anticipation.

"Leave that to me. And when I'm done dealing with the man who would dare have me hunt after my own mate," Hari eeped in surprise, as a blush stole across his features," I aim to claim you, little demon."

With that the angel was gone, leaving the brothers to tease their little friend mercilessly about it.


	40. The Sphinx- The Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is cut short guys...I hope to get more of them out soon...

Markus let out a roar of pure rage as he ran down the path that took him from his home. How could she?! He would rip her. Tear her to shreds! No one came after what was his and lived to tell the tale. His eyes began shifting colors rapidly in his anger, never staying on one color long before flipping to another. Dark green hair trailed back from his face as he picked up speed before morphing mid-stride into his dragon form and launching into the air.

Just moments ago, Markus had heard his mate give a distressed call, followed by a enraged growling hiss. Like a large mountain cat when defending itself against an attacker. Swiftly, the dragon prince had made his way to their room, to find a red haired chit had some how made it through his wards and now had his mate -who was holding their cub- in a strangle hold. Her wand was pointed at Xan's temple and while fear showed in Harry's eyes, the younger male was baring his teeth in fury. Markus froze for an instant before be kicked himself into high gear, reaching out to snap the little bint in two. Before he even made it half way across the room the girl gave him a superior smirk and popped from the room. The agonized howl that left his lips brought all his siblings to his side. Even his father, Ebony, ached for his son, letting slip a brief whine before ordering Mukuro to find out where his son in law and grandson had been kidnapped to.

In no time at all, the brothers had located where Harry and Xan had been taken. Dungeons under Hogwarts. Kidnapped by Ginerva Weasley but helped by Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Markus sneered at the revealing of those names. Said people had kidnapped his love the first time, locking him beneath the Ministry to be tortured by the Unspeakables. He needed to get in touch with Harry's few remaining friends left. He knew that they would be aware of how to get to wherever his love was being held. His baby...his baby was barely five months...

Just thinking of that sent him sprinting from the castle and shooting into the sky. With intense speeds he reached the abode of the Twins. He kicked in their door, having no time for pleasantries, and spotted the men who squeaked in unison at his obvious anger.

"Where might I find Hogwarts!" He snapped, baring down on them as he fully shifted back into his human form.

Fred gulped while George tilted his head, intrigued. Only one thing could set this normally stoic dragon off like this. The twins communicated their thoughts, coming to the same conclusion. Harry was in danger.

"We can take you. What happened?" They asked in unison as they grabbed their brooms and headed out the door. Flying would be so much quicker.

Markus manifested his wings and spread them, the swirled red patterns brightening briefly like they were lit with the fires of his anger.

"Harry and Xan were kidnapped by your sister and brother, that Granger chit, and the old man. Mukuro and Brutus were able to pinpoint their location as the dungeons under Hogwarts. Get me there and I will give you as much gold as I have in my coffers. I can not guarantee your siblings won't die however." He informed as they took off into the air.

Fred and George exchanged furious glances before gazing back at Markus.  
"What siblings," they chorused in twin voices of malice, making the Obsidian dragon smirk.

With permission to kill given (not that he needed it mind you) they made their way to Hogwarts, eager to save their friend and loved ones.

-Inside the Castle with Harry and Xan-

Harry struggled, hisses echoing through the dungeon he was being kept. A thick dark metal collar was secured around his throat, bright gold insignias signifying that it was a magical contraption. Harry rightly assumed it was in place to subdue his creature side. Really though he was more concerned with his baby boy, who was in a cage against the opposite wall. While no one could get to him because of a magical barrier that had sprung around him, one they couldn't get around no matter how hard the Weasel bitch tried, it didn't stop the Sphinx mother from worrying for his cub. So he struggled against his bonds, pulling and tugging. Hissing and spitting out hate. Because anyone who dared actually reach and hurt his cub was dead. 

Eventually they gave up and turned back to him, intent on at least hurting him as they couldn't damage this cursed offspring. The Weasley girl sidled up to him with what she thought was a seductive purr, wrapping her clammy hands around his flaccid cock.  
He winced and turned away but didn't get far before his head was forced back and potions were fed into his mouth. Before he could spit them out, Hermione cast a spell that nurses used to force their patients to swallow. He waited, with a sense of dread, for whatever they fed him to take effect. And waited. And...waited.   
He looked about him and realized that his former comrades were as confused as he was.

"What did you feed him?"

"The strongest dose, sir!"

"Well obviously it wasn't, Ginny. I mean look at the bugger. He doesn't like you at all!'

Harry snorted, thankfully ignored for the moment, as his former friends and headmaster argued amongst themselves. So. They had tried feeding him a lust potion? For Ginny? Pfffft. Even if he had been straight he wouldn't have chosen her. If she had been male...PERCY would have been a first choice over her. Just. No. He shuddered in revulsion and focused on his child, who now was happily gurgling, oblivious to what was happening. The sphinx ached to hold his child! 

Finally, Ginny stamped he feet and pointed at Harry. Her fiery red hair billowing about her in her rage.

"Then make him human! It would work then!"

Harry's stomach dropped and he paled. If they made him human...his love might not want him anymore. He wouldn't be able to feed his son his magics anymore! He struggled against the bindings, hissing in fear as they stepped closer, wands raised. He finally let out a distressed cry and his son suddenly turned to him. A loud wail permeated the air, before two things happened at once. A wall was erected surrounding Harry and Ginny blew up.  
The wailing stopped and in it's place a shriek followed by a giggle sounded thought the room. Harry looked at his son to see him playing with a finger and waving it around while giggling. Swallowing back the bile, Harry managed to roll his eyes heavenward and sigh.

"Well I know who you are taking after." He commented dryly under his breath. Not too long ago, someone on the island had tried to mount Harry. Markus was unamused. Let's say that there wasn't much left of the offender after his mate was finished with him and leave it there.

The sphinx returned his attention to his captors when Ron screamed in rage and tried to overcome the wall that was still in place. Hermione, he noticed was crying in Dumbledore's arms and Harry fought to keep his lunch down again.

"Bring back my sister or I'll - "

"You'll do what to my mate, you insignificant scum." Came a growled voice and Harry shivered at it's tone. There had to be something wrong with him if this dangerous side of his mate turned him on.

The crew of morons leapt back, wands now pointed at the shadows where Markus emerged. His green locks were standing on end like he'd been jolted with electricity and his eyes were black with little streaks of red throughout. Like lava in his eyes. His teeth had become sharp points and as he advanced you could see his wings were still present behind him.

Seeing this Dumbledore instantly disapparated, leaving behind his minions who looked around for their headmaster in fear. Not long after he left, Hermione followed until it was just the raging red head left behind. Markus snarled at the worm trembling in front of his mate, and paid no attention to the brothers as they quickly set about releasing his lover so that mother and child could be reunited. Internally he relaxed when he heard his baby happily gurgle and Harry coo softly. 

"Take him home please, gentlemen. Your brother and I have things to discuss." Snapped the dragon, his eyes glowing red for an instant before they began shifting furiously through colors.

The Twins nodded and gathered Harry and Xan close before leaving with a soft 'pop'. A dark smile crossed Markus' lips, exposing his sharp teeth and a forked tongue. He could smell the utter terror of the foolish mortal and he wrinkled his nose when the younger male urinated himself. He was going to enjoy tearing this one to shreds.


	41. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes his son and leaves. He's done with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'm posting it cause I found it, and had written it shortly after we had moved lol! Anyways, I will be adding to my other stories soon, I promise! I just need to get my laptop working hahaha! Anyways, I'm working hard on the next chapter of Exhibit A and Death's Sacrifice :3 I love you all and thank you so much for being patient!

Harry slammed the door, anger vibrating off of him in waves. How many times did he have to say it? The reason he didn't bring his child around these people was how abusive they were! They were manipulative. They smoked, and popped pills. They threw things at their kids, and even talked bad about their children behind their backs. Why would he want to bring his little boy around that? He grew up with it, as it was, he refused to allow his children to have the same fate.   
Thankfully his husband was in complete agreement, and even his brother in law agreed. This place was no place for children. Tightly he curled his son closer to him, their words of hatred oozing into every cranny of his brain no matter how hard he tried to shut it out. 

The little bundle gurgled and he sniffedled as tears threatened to spill from his cheeks. He had to be strong for his baby boy. If they wanted to play this game, he would stand up and fight! No one messed with his family! He traveled the drive to his husbands car and gently buckled the little one into his car seat, still sniffling as his husband started loading the vehicle. They were finally getting out. They had a place, and means now. They would make it! His only regret is that he couldn't completely protect the younger brother from this vitriol. But he promised to be over as much as he could.   
Harry took a deep breath and sat beside his little Remus Sirius Weasley. 

'It's ok, baby. Daddy has us. We will be protected.' The boy who lived stated softly, showing nothing of the emotions he was feeling on his face.

And as Charlie carried the last of their essentials out of that hell they once called home and into their car, Harry felt his heart glow. They were finally free.


	42. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is cornered by a certain redhead. Why did they never do this before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok I'm not even gonna lie this is....horrid. But it's all that would come out. It's slow no short and also very stiff and I'm so sorry! I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing sex scenes and as you can see it's slow going. But I also promised one of my closest friends, Chahkalah, that I would make this Gaara/Naruto awesomeness because we love the pairing and blah. I hope you like it darling! And to all of you others, I'm hoping you like it too! It's good to be back in the writing saddle again lol! Enjoy!

Naruto didn't know quite how he got to this point but he wasn't complaining either. Instead he pressed hard against the body pinning him to the wall, arching and writhing when sharp canines pierced his neck. Oh fuck! Why hadn't they done this before? Why had he wasted so much of his time on that Sasuke-teme when he could have been focusing on himself for once. On this hunk of silent fury trying to meld their bodies together. Also, why had he loved Sakura again? He couldn't fathom why at this point.  
A warm calloused hand trailed under his shirt and he forgot to breathe. Fingers tweaked his nipples and he nearly melted. 

"Ga-Gaara, please...I" he managed to weakly utter before his fellow Jinchuuriki's deep chuckle made his eyes roll back and a wimper escape his lips.

Long fingers carded through his hair before his head was yanked back, touching the wall even as his throat was bared. A very feral growl echoed through the hallway of his apartment and the blond shivered. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. The fox inside of him hummed in agreement and Naruto nearly yipped in happiness. This was their mate, and this man would make sure that the villagers would never mistreat him again. He could sense it. He submitted willingly of course.  
Sand began to trickle around them, forming tentacles and undulating wildly. Naruto watched with half-lidded eyes, wondering what Gaara would do next. It was always a surprise with this one. More sand formed a cocoon around them, never ceasing it's spinning about them. It was always fascinating to him to see Gaara's powers at work. He had forever been impressed with the incredible control that he had even amongst the chaos that Shuukaku caused in his Jinchuuriki's mind. It was simply amazing! Especially seeing as Naruto hadn't gained that control until he and Kyuubi had had a serious sit down.

He was distracted again when the sand tentacles hardened and became smooth like glass. They wriggled closer and ripped at Naruto's clothes, rending them in tatters. The appendages made their decent down his body, pressing and caressing , proving to Naruto that they were soft in texture.

"You are mine, kit." Was the simple growled response and the fox container nodded, eyes lidded in the heat of his desire.

A feral smirk was his reply for his aquiencence and one of the tentacles pushed between the mounds of flesh that was his backside and pressed against his opening. Naruto moaned and spread his legs even as more tentacles wrapped around his legs and lifted him off the floor. He panted as the tip of one slowly pressed inside of him.

Slow and measured. It was too slow. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he glared at his mate.  
"Fuck me already."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed and he commanded the tentacles to slam into Naruto, who shouted, eyes going wide. The pumping of the tentacles didn't leave room for the blond to adjust and he gripped his lover tight as he allowed his more dominant partner to screw his brains out. The slide of the glass-like tentacles of sand against his prostate made him whimper and he canted his hips, attempting to take more in. One of the tentacles wrapped around his manhood and he cried as he came, his orgasm surprising him with its intensity. 

He was given a small reprieve before Gaara smirked and pulled out the tentacles and instead slammed in his impressively sized penis where his tentacle once resided. Naruto cried out again, calling Gaara's name in a plea for more, harder, faster.  
A possessive growl issued from the redhead's throat before he leaned forward and latched his mouth to his blond's throat and biting down. He pushed his chakra into the wound, effectively marking his mate. And then he pushed some of his chakra around his member as he filled his mate, coming hard and satisfied with the fact he'd once more pulled another orgasm from his lover. Naruto was his. All his. And soon he would make those who has hurt him pay for their foolishness.

Slowly he lowered his tuckered kitsune to the floor of his sand cocoon and gently cuddled him close. He didn't bother with dressing either of them, as he knew no one would be able to enter unless he gave them permission.  
Blue eyes, bright as the summer sky, stared at him with kindness and love. Something he had only started feeling shortly before becoming Kazekage. Something he had only felt for his Naruto. He felt humble and honoured that the fox loved him. It was like Shuukaku and Kyuubi had settled, knowing that their containers were mated and together.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" The blond inquired and Gaara snorted before brushing his hands over the soft hair.

 

They lapsed into a calm silence, only their breathing and the soft grinding of the circling sand could be heard for quite a bit. Naruto, for his part, was content to wait here forever. In Gaara's arms, the village , Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka...everyone no longer mattered. He knew some of them would turn on him too, when they found out. But he didn't care. The blond got along with the siblings and he was pretty sure Iruka would not only be happy for him but would follow him if he was banished. After all Kakashi and he were dating. Then again he could also see Gai and Lee tagging along. They'd been dating only for a few years but they seemed to be a great match for each other. 

With a small smile he nuzzled his lover's chest, breathing in his scent of earth and sunlight. 

"I don't want to get up." Naruto complained, earning a chuckle from his love. 

"We both must attend to our duties, kit." Was the rumbled reply, the vibrations of Gaara's voice tickling the fox's sensitive ears.

Naruto pouted but nodded, knowing that while all he had to do was patrol the gates (they wouldn't let him do much else) Gaara was Kazekage and had to tend to the masses. He was so proud of his fellow demon host. Everyone in Suna loved the redhead and he couldn't ask for anything better for him.

In silence, comfortable and warm, they tenderly dressed each other. It was surprising for the blond, having never known a tender touch. He promised to cherish this moment, and all others he hoped to have with Gaara, for as long as he lived.  
The fox container blinked in pleasant shock when he was yanked into another fierce kiss and hummed into it.

"Let us go, mine-own."

Naruto smiled and gripped Gaara's hand tightly, ecstatic when he received a squeeze in return. He wasn't alone anymore, and he couldn't wait to go on this adventure with his fellow outcast.

"Yes. Let's."

 


End file.
